In a Gilded Cage
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy lives in fear and in a Gilded Cage. Life looks beautiful from outside...inside in a different matter of fear. Terrified of her Husband and desperate to protect her son...what is life like for Narcissa Malfoy and will her life ever change?
1. Prologue

Chapter one - prologue 

Narcissa Malfoy lay back on the sweat-drenched pillow. She was tired and worn out after a difficult birth. Her white blonde hair was slightly wet with sweat and stuck close against her pale, although at the moment flushed, skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Only one thing was on her mind. What was it?

"Congratulations Mrs Malfoy" said the young, pretty healer who was holding a small bundle of white cloth "it's a boy"

A sigh of relief swept over Narcissa, a boy, it was what she had hoped for. For nine months she had been living in fear that the child would be a girl. He had scared her into it. He told her that it would be a boy 'or else.' He had threatened her with pain as soon as she mentioned the word 'daughter'

"May I hold him now?" Narcissa asked the healer who had bathed the baby clean

"Of course…he's beautiful" the Healer said looking tenderly through at the bundle of white.

Narcissa held out her arms and the healer placed in them the bundle that was her son.

An overwhelming feeling swept over her. It was not immediate love; Narcissa was not sure what was happening. Who was this strange little boy laying in her arms? What had she just done? The baby opened its big blue eyes and stared at Narcissa curiously, his little rosebud mouth open slightly, a tuft of blonde hair stuck out under the white cloth. The more Narcissa stared at the child the closer she felt to it. The curious frown on her face rose gently into a smile. The baby gurgled happily and Narcissa laughed

"Where is your husband Mrs Malfoy?"

"Oh…Lucius is out" she said

"Out?" repeated the Healer

"Yes"

"Does he know you've had the baby?"

"Yes I got a house elf to owl him when I went into labour" she whispered looking down at the beautiful baby "He told me he had more pressing matters at present"

"More pressing matters?" she repeated slightly hysterical with disbelief "this is his son"

Narcissa glared the Healer "Yes and Lucius is my husband and I will criticize him on his actions, Lucius will see his son when he sees his son. I shall not press him" she whispered, as all pure blood girls are taught never to raise their voice, although her sister Bellatrix rarely paid attention to this lesson.

"What are you going to call him?" asked the Healer changing the subject

"I'm not sure…I've always liked the name Draco…but I'm not sure Lucius will agree"

"Oh I bet he will, it's a nice name 'Draco Lucius Malfoy' its flows nicely"

Narcissa sat by the window of the room. She watched the late June sun set over the Malfoy Manor grounds. Her son woke and slept, woke and then slept some more. Narcissa even dosed off herself now and then, but her head was so full of thoughts at the moment that is was difficult. She was thinking of everything she could do for her son. All the things she had been denied in her own childhood. Presents she would buy him, places she would take him… so much to do.

She was not supposed to get out of bed, the Healer had told her to lie down in her bed. Narcissa knew she could not do that, Lucius could arrive home at any moment, she had to seem presentable…she did not tell the healer this, she just would no understand. Narcissa had even changed into a clean nightgown with a silk dressing gown over it. Also Narcissa wanted to show her son the beautiful grounds through the window. He may not understand what he was seeing but Narcissa wanted to open him up to beauty all the same. She sung a soft song to her son as he dozed in and out of dreams.

"Narcissa" came a low voice. Narcissa's beat a back flip in both excitement and slight fear. Lucius was back. Narcissa, clutching sleeping baby to her chest with one hand, seized the handle of the door to open it. Lucius stood in front of her, tall thin and pale.

"Well?" he said coldly

Narcissa grinned and held the baby out to him

"It's a boy" she simpered. She held the child out further for Lucius to hold, Lucius stepped back, a smirk on his lips.

"You have pleased me Narcissa" and he turned to leave. After 25 hours of labour. Lucius had come to enquire after what it was. Not how she was? Not is the baby healthy? Not even to hold it?

"What are we to call him Lucius?" Narcissa asked to his turned back, he turned to face her

"Call it what you wish?" he said softly. Narcissa jumped at this small treat of freedom

"I want to call him Draco" she called after him. Lucius turned, smirked and then continued to walk away.

Narcissa looked down at her precious child and smiled. Her own


	2. The Fall of the Wizard

Chapter 2 – The Fall of the Wizard 

Narcissa Malfoy placed her tiny son in the tall thin black pram. She pulled up the white cover over his white cotton baby suit. Narcissa touched her son's nose playfully and he gurgled with delight. Draco was eighteen months old now and healthy baby. His once big blue eyes had now turned grey…like his Father's. His soft white skin had lovely pink cheeks and his blonde hair flicked sweetly over his forehead. Everyone agreed that he was a very handsome baby.

Narcissa put a bottle of milk in a bag near the handle of the pram, along with several other things for the baby. Narcissa put on her white hat, took hold of the handle of the pram and headed to the door of the Manor.

"Narcissa" came a formidable voice as her handle touched the door. Narcissa turned around. Lucius stood behind her, tall and cold. "Where are you going?"

"Diagon Alley" she said nervously. Narcissa never knew when her husband might turn on her. Sometimes he let her do what she pleased as long as she knew he approved. Other times he would keep her locked up, in the house, in her room…and once the attic.

"Why?"

"I need to go to the apothecary. I need some potions, baby potions for Draco"

Lucius looked down coldly at his tiny child.

"How are you getting there?" he asked

"The Night Bus of course" she replied

"Very well…I may not be here when you get back," he declared

"Why, where will you be?"

"That is my business, I have a job to do?"

"A…with him?" she lowered her voice

"Perhaps" he said in a low whisper

"I don't want you to go!" she said, she did not know what made her say it but a bad feeling had swept over her, if Lucius went, something bad was going to happen. She knew it

"I beg your pardon Narcissa, is that an order?"

"Yes, yes it's an order" she said stepping towards him

"Entirely impossible" he said dismissively "This job is of great importance to the him"

"DON'T GO!" she shrieked. Lucius glared at her. His hand struck through the air and collided with Narcissa's face. The pain soared through her face. Hot tears pierced her eyes

"NEVER ANSWER BACK TO ME!" he yelled, "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Narcissa did not need to be told twice, she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. She then pushed the pram out of the door. Lucius slammed the door behind her. Narcissa did not stop to hang around. She ran across a courtyard pushing the pram across the gravel. Narcissa opened the iron gates of the Manor with her wand and ran out over to the empty country road and held out her arm.

A large purple bus appeared from nowhere, a beefy woman in a conductor's suit stood in the entrance to the bus.

"Greetings I'm Gelda Winkle and I will be your conductor for this…" The large beefy woman, Gelda, looked up at the early July sunshine "this morning, sorry don't usually do daytime runs, where to then?"

"Diagon Alley please" Narcissa tried to tip the pram up onto the bus; Gelda lent a hand and pulled the pram up herself, with some ease.

"Thank-you" said Narcissa stepping up onto the bus herself

"That's fine…sorry to point this out, but your cheek's bleeding" said Gelda. Narcissa flung a hand to her face where Lucius had hit her. "How did that happen?" asked Gelda pointing Narcissa to a seat.

"Oh…I…I dropped a glass in the house and the broken glass went every where"

"Don't look much like a glass cut to me" said Gelda sceptically. Narcissa ignored her, she sat down and took her handkerchief out of her bag and wiped her cheek. "Take her away Fred!" Gelda called out to the driver who sped quickly along the road "Er…not too fast Fred, there's a baby on board!"

"Gotcha Gelda" he called back slowing down a little

"Sweet kid" Gelda said pointing at Draco "looks like an angel"

Narcissa laughed and imagined Lucius' expression if he heard Gelda say that. He despised it when people cooed over Draco.

"Thank-you" said Narcissa. She looked at her handkerchief; her cheek was bleeding quite heavily by the amount of blood on the handkerchief. Narcissa took out her wand and her hand mirror and she healed the cut with ease. But the stinging pain remained.

On the seat in front of Narcissa was a copy off the 'Daily Prophet,' Gelda Winkle leaned forward and picked it up, she looked at headlines and sighed

"Damn those Death Eaters" she said "Damn them all to hell" Narcissa blushed and diverted her eyes down to her son whose eyes were circling the bus interestedly. "I hope they catch them all and burn them"

Narcissa did not respond and she took her moneybag out of her handbag.

"How much for the ride?" she asked

"Eh? Oh seven sickles, kiddie goes free," she said nodding at Draco. Gelda put down the 'Daily Prophet.' Narcissa handed over the money and Gelda gave her a receipt from her machine.

"Diagon Alley" said Gelda holding her arms out to the door. Narcissa looked and sure enough there they were outside the Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa never knew how the Night Bus went so fast…a mystery. Narcissa smiled and took the handle of the pram and pushed it along the corridor of the bus.

Diagon Alley was as vibrant as usual. There were a lot of families here at this time as for many children Hogwarts was starting back in a few months. Narcissa pushed the pram over the cobbled streets, it was difficult with high heels but it was her duty as a wealthy pureblood witch to look her best at all times. She was wearing a white skirt suit and white cloak over the top. She wore a white summer hat over her blonde hair. She was dressed smartly and serenely – the perfect image of a Malfoy witch.

Narcissa steered the pram a long the busy street and headed into the apothecary. She began looking up and down the shelf for potions she needed. To her good fortune there was a set of baby potions with all she needed and more. It was expensive, but what was money compared to her son's good health. Narcissa purchased the set from the Apothecary and headed back out into the street.

Narcissa decided to drop by Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. It was a hot day and Narcissa was in no rush to get home. Narcissa often came to Florean's; his ice creams were the best and she had often come as a child with her sisters. Sister! She only had one sister left, Bellatrix, the other was dead. That is what Narcissa was told to think.

"Andromeda is dead, whatever you may think or see, she is dead" Narcissa recalled her Mother's words. Well Narcissa found it very hard to think someone dead when you saw her so often in the street with her eight-year-old half blood daughter and Mudblood husband.

Narcissa sat on a table outside the parlour so she could look out at the street while she ate. Narcissa ordered a strawberries and cream rainbow flavoured ice cream. An old favourite. Narcissa dug the little silver spoon into the ice cream; she savoured the flavour in her mouth. Draco made a pining noise and held out his hands. Narcissa grinned and added a little on her spoon and put it into her baby son's mouth. He giggled with delight.

"Hey look who it is?" came a distantly familiar voice. Narcissa looked up over the pram. Two distantly familiar faces matched the distantly familiar voices. One was a petite pretty woman with red hair and green almond eyes. In one arm she held a raven-haired baby in one hand and the handle of a blue pram in the other. The other face was that of a tall handsome man with jet-black hair, glasses and brown eyes. It was Lily Evans and James Potter, old enemies from school.

"Narcissa Black, long time no see," said Lily smiling. Narcissa looked away, were Lily and James being friendly to her or mocking her? How could they have forgotten the days at Hogwarts, the days when Narcissa hung around with the Slytherin gang; Bellatrix, Rudolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and all the other rich purebloods such as Francesca Vayéinne (who became Francesca Zabini) and Antonin Dolohov? She was part of the gang who called Lily a mud blood, James a blood traitor. She was part of the family who disowned James' best friend Sirius, just like they did with Andromeda. How could they forget all this?

"Mind if we sit down with you for a bit?" asked James signalling to the two empty seats at the table, again Narcissa said nothing. Lily and James took this as a yes and sat down opposite her.

"And who's this then?" asked Lily looking at Draco who was pointing happily at the ice cream. Narcissa absent-mindedly pulled the pram slightly closer to her

"My son…Draco" she mumbled

"You're kidding, you had a son" Lily peered into the pram "Oh he's so cute…he looks like you" she said

"I think he'll look more like Lucius when he's older though" said Narcissa thoughtfully

"Lucius?" asked James having a double take "you mean Lucius Malfoy's his father, you married Malfoy"

"Yes" said Narcissa, she thought everyone knew that Lucius and her had been betrothed since she was 11. "I'm Mrs Malfoy now" she said displaying her elegant white gold diamond encrusted wedding ring. James gave a low whistle as he saw the expensive ring. It was nothing to the green emerald engagement ring though

"Well I'm Mrs Potter now" said Lily. Narcissa looked disbelievingly at James. He nodded to say she was not joking. Narcissa knew that Lily finally went out with James (after much begging on James' part) in the seventh year. But for most of their life Lily had hated James and other students had put on huge bets that there courtship would not last. Obviously they were all wrong. Narcissa looked at the baby on Lily's lap who was looking at Draco.

"This is our son Harry" said James

"He looks like you," she said to James "but he has-"

"-Lily's eyes" yeah every one says that"

Narcissa seemed a little more comftorble talking to Lily and James now. Even after her strict pureblood childhood and life she did not mind talking civilly with Lily.

Narcissa went to her pram and took out Draco; she placed him on her lap and began feeding him bits of ice cream again.

"How old is he?" asked Lily

"Eighteen months" Narcissa replied

"A month older than Harry, they should be in Hogwarts together when they're eleven, who knows they may be friends"

Narcissa somehow doubted this very much and also doubted very much that Lucius would share their point of view.

Narcissa had spent the afternoon talking with the Potters. How they had changed since school. James was no longer the bigheaded prat he used to be and Lily was no longer a silly schoolgirl. For some reason Narcissa felt that she was still the naïve sixteen-year-old girl who held grudges against old enemies. Yes she had a son, and she was married. She was also the perfect image of a young married, pureblood wife. But had she grown up mentally.

When Narcissa arrived home she realised Lucius had been true to his word, he was not at home and had dissaparated a little while after she left (according to the house-elves.)

Narcissa put Draco in his crib for a nap and she changed out of her smart suit into a soft summer dress patterned with roses. She remembered something.

"Dobby" Narcissa said quietly so not to wake Draco

A little elf appeared with a crack in the air.

"Yes Missis Malfoy"

"I would like you to cut some white roses from the rose garden for me and put them in the conservatory, I've been wanting some in their for a while, I just remembered"

"Yes Missis, certainly Missis" the elf disapparated immediately. Narcissa bent over the crib and kissed her baby son. He stirred and then continued his soft breathing in his sleep.

Narcissa sat down on a soft armchair by his crib and began to read a book she had started a few days ago. A romance novel, Lucius banned her from reading them, saying they were ridiculous fantasies and would rot her brain. So Narcissa took to reading them when he left the house instead, it was less trouble.

The door bashed open, Narcissa was woken with a start. She realised she had fallen asleep while reading her book by the crib. Narcissa looked up. There in the doorway was Lucius but as Narcissa had never seen him before. His long blonde hair was out of place and messy, his eyes were hysterical. He had gone paler than usual with a look of fear. His knuckles were white from gripping tightly on his wand. He was wearing a long black cloak that Narcissa had never seen him wear before. In his other hand he held a white mask…he was dressed in Death Eaters' attire.

"Narcissa he's gone he's gone!" he yelled loudly. Draco stirred in his crib making a disturbed noise. The last thing Narcissa and Lucius needed was for him to start crying now. So Narcissa hurried him out of the room with her behind him. She closed the door firmly behind them. Narcissa pushed Lucius into the other room. It was strange; usually Lucius was the one pushing Narcissa around. But now the tables had turned. Narcissa shut the door.

"Now whats happened Lucius?"

"The Dark Lord has been vanquished!" he yelled hysterically

"What? When? How?"

"I don't know he arrived at the Potters house and-"

"The Potters"

"Yes, Potter and that Mudblood Evans from Hogwarts, they got married. Anyway the Dark Lord went there tonight to kill them."

"Kill them? Then what happened"

"I don't know, I was somewhere else, the pain struck me, as it struck all of us?"

"Pain?"

"YES PAIN NARCISSA" and Lucius dropped his mask to the floor and pulled the sleeve of his robes up to reveal the dark mark. Narcissa gasped. She always knew it was there, she knew what her husband was. But Narcissa had never seen it for her own eyes. The way it shone black. Like a horrible burn covered in ash.

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK! And then another CRACK!"

Bellatrix and Rudolphus appeared, both in the same distress as Lucius was.

"Bella, Rudolphus, what on earth has-"

"Oh Cissy, Cissy he's gone he's gone" she was positively in tears as she bounded forward and wrapped her arms around her sister

"I know, Bellatrix do you know how it happened?"

"Only that the Dark Lord went to kill the Potters, he killed Evans and Potter but not their son, something happened some sort of shield. It went back on the Dark Lord and he went" Bellatrix cried out

"How do you know this"

Bellatrix shook her head with tears. Rudolphus answered for his wife

"We were outside the house, when we felt the pain and saw the dreadfully bright green light. Brighter than the killing curse itself shines. We ran inside the house. Potter and Evans were both dead but the baby was alive, crying but alive."

"It had a strange scar on its head" Bellatrix managed to say.

"He killed Lil…er Evans and Potter then?" Narcissa said wide-eyed

"Yes, but why so shocked, they were a mudblood and a blood traitor, working against the Dark Lord, we wanted them dead"

"I know it's just that…well I saw them in Diagon Alley today, both alive and well with their son…and now they're dead" Bellatrix rolled her eyes at Narcissa's comment and then continued to cry into Rudolphus' chest. "More importantly what are you going to do, Lucius, Bella, Rudolphus? The ministry will be rounding you lot up"

"I don't know" Bella said tearfully, we're all going to die in Azkaban I know it"

"Calm down Bella" said Rudolphus harshly "Whats going to happen to us all?"

"I suppose we will have a court case, we'll say we were under the Imperious curse, that we had no control over our actions. The ministry feel it basic wizarding rights not to give every witness and criminal veritaserum. I think the rule is ridiculous but I must say, I am thankful for it now" said Lucius "Besides I'm sure money will talk"

"That's alright for you Lucius" said Rudolphus sadly "but Bellatrix and I are well know Death Eaters, we don't stand a chance. And I have a confession to make to all of you, and Bella." Bellatrix looked apprehensively up at her husband "I'm afraid my money will not speak as, well there is no way of saying this nicely, but the Lestrange wealth is all gone. We are now living off a famous name. We are up to our necks in debt"

"What!" Bellatrix said shocked

"Its true…but even money would not talk for what we shall be convicted for"

"What will you do then?" asked Narcissa

"Well I don't know really. The only thing to do is to go home and spend one last night in the warmth of the Lestrange Mansion. Tomorrow they will take us away"

"Good luck to both of you" said Narcissa, now she was tearful. Narcissa did not want her last remaining sister to be locked up in Azkaban or worse, suffer the dementor's kiss.

Bellatrix wiped her eyes and hugged Narcissa

"Goodbye Cissy, look after me if anything happens"

"I promise Bella" she kissed her sisters cheek. "Goodbye Rudolphus"

"Goodbye Narcissa, Lucius; Good luck"

The Lestranges disapparated.

Lucius began to tear off the Death Eaters cloak and he was heading towards the fireplace

"I have to destroy the evidence" he said angrily. He threw in the mask and the cloak. With his wand he let flames shoot out. He stood back next to Narcissa as they watched the truth burn…


	3. Truth, Lies and a Desperate Woman

Truth, Lies, and an Act of a Desperate Woman

Lucius was pacing up and down the hallway muttering things under his breath. Narcissa stood by the banister of the stairs watching him pace up and down. He knew the ministry officials would arrive any time soon, to question him or take him away. Either way he needed to be on his guard. He was remembering facts, remembering lies

Narcissa hated it when he was in a nervous and ratty mood, it meant he would take out on her. Lucius gave her a dark look.

"What have I done?" she said protectively

"You don't do anything! That's the problem you lazy bitch!" he snapped. He slapped her around the face. The force took her by surprise and with the shock of the pain and the force of the hit; she lost her balance and fell down one of the steps, then another. She felt her legs buckle under her weight. She tumbled down several steps until she managed to catch hold of the side of the banister with her fingers. She looked up tearfully at Lucius. For the first time that morning and last afternoon a smile, or a smirk, played across Lucius' mouth.

Suddenly in a bedroom across the hall way there came the sound of a baby crying. To a mother it was the most heartbreaking sound to hear, Narcissa felt like she had pins piercing her heart, especially as she knew her husband was enjoying her pain. Lucius ignored the sound. He continued to look at Narcissa evilly as her fingers continued to grip on the banister, her knuckles turning white. She pulled herself up, feeling ridiculous and embarrassed as her husband continued to watch her like a hawk, revelling in her pain. Her legs felt shaky, as anyone would if they had fallen down a large marble stair after a dreadful blow to the face. Narcissa ran shakily up the stairs pushing past Lucius and heading to her son's bedroom. She pushed open the door and ran towards her shrieking son. She put her arms around his waist and lifted him out of the crib.

"Shh Shh" she whispered as she bounced him in her arms "Please hush my sweet, please" the tears began to rampage down her face. The baby continued to cry. Narcissa shifted the baby into one arm and with the other she reached down into a bag at the end of the crib and pulled out a bottle of milk. "Here drink this Draco" she placed the teet of the bottle into his mouth. The baby began to drink but his eyes were still whimpering with tears.

"Narcissa!" came a yell from outside the bedroom. Narcissa's heart skipped a bit. She closed her eyes trying to block out the sound. She imagined her self in a far away place. A garden full of roses and flowers, birds singing in tree tops wind trickling through her hair. Yes this was a better place "Narcissa!" came the yell again, this time he opened the door and entered the room "The ministry officials have arrived now your going to act as witness now"

"I'm busy, I'm feeding my baby" she said bravely

"Now!" he yelled raising his hand to hit her

"If you want someone to help you some good advice is not to throw them down the stairs first" she rushed in. Lucius smirked

"How very right you are my dear" Lucius said mockingly but his face then dropped as low as his voice "but if you think you are going to attempt to get me sent to Azkaban and away from by telling them the truth, then I will torture your child in front of you while you're tied up, and I'll make you watch and hear him scream! Now get down stairs!" He turned from her and left the room. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she held her son tighter to her.

"Draco I won't let anything happen to you" Narcissa knew her son needed a Father whatever his mannerisms; it was also a rule for a pure blood wife to obey her husband in everyway. Besides the threat was a too big a risk. Narcissa could here Lucius greeting the ministry officials acting the innocent. She put down her son for a moment and ran to her dressing table. She took out her red lipstick and painted her mouth. She had to at least look the part.

Narcissa went down the stairs and gave her son to the house elves to take care of while she turned on the charm for the officials. Narcissa took a deep breath and opened the door of her husband's study. Lucius was sitting down behind his desk two men in black cloaks sat in the wooden chairs in front of Lucius. They seemed to be in mid conversation. The two men stood up as she entered the room, Lucius looked up from his desk and nodded for her to sit down.

"Good evening gentle men," she said, she took out her wand and drew up a sensible black wooden chair next to Lucius' desk "Forgive me for being late I had to deal with my son" Narcissa sat down "Now what seems to be the problem"

"Mrs Malfoy, you may or may not have heard, the Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been vanquished."

Narcissa put on an act to find this news surprising

"Vanquished? You mean he's dead? Oh praise Merlin how?" she said dramatically with an ear-to-ear smile

"We do not know how but last night You-know-who was tipped off, by a Death Eater, of the whereabouts of Lily and James Potter and their infant son Harry. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named murdered both Lily and James…but Harry survived."

"Survived…the killing curse? That's impossible"

"Cleary Narcissa, last night it was made possible" said Lucius seriously. Why was Lucius playing against her, was it the attention she was getting annoying him.

"Who tipped him off?" asked Narcissa remembering that there had been a charm protecting their whereabouts. The two wizards looked at each other

"As a matter of fact Mrs Malfoy, it was your cousin; Sirius Black"

Now this truly did take Narcissa as a shock

"Sirius! Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend, everyone knows that!"

"Not only is Sirius Black under trial for the assisted murder of Lily and James Potter but also for the murder of Peter Pettigrew"

"This is an outrage I cannot believe my cousin would kill his two best friends!"

"Well its seems he is not what he seems to many people"

"Any way, we've come for a particular reason" said one of the wizards

"Lucius Malfoy you are to be taken into custody for suspected Death Eater activity"

"Lucius? A Death Eater!" Narcissa snorted, praying this will be enough acting to protect her son from his father

"What do you mean 'taken into custody?'" repeated Lucius

"We wish to question you Mr Malfoy, and if we could leave as soon as possible as…"

"I do not know what has happened to the government in these past few years but if these are the methods of catching Death Eaters they have now then Merlin help us. Arresting Sirius Black on suspicion of murdering his friends? And turning up on innocent people's houses to just take them awa-"

"That's enough Narcissa," said Lucius, Narcissa stopped immediately. "I should be glad to accompany you gentlemen, Narcissa stay here"

"But-"

"He is right Mrs Malfoy, we would prefer if your husband came alone, we ask only if you may give testimony in any court trials"

"Oh…of course"

"Also we should tell you, your sister Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rudolphus Lestrange have been arrested for Death Eater activity"

Narcissa nodded, there was no reason to pretend that Bellatrix and Rudolphus were not Death Eaters.

Lucius and the two wizards stood up and apparated immediately.


	4. A Way Out

Chapter 4 - A Way Out

TWO YEARS LATER

Narcissa slicked back her three-year-old sons hair with gel and did up his little black tie. She then dusted off the bits of dirt on his white shirt with her fingers, in a motherly kind of way. Draco was babbling away about many different things, as a child does. He was very excited for tonight; they were having a party. Many wealthy influential pureblood families came for this annual get together, ever since Lucius had been cleared of all Death Eater charges he had bought his way through the Ministry to high position. Through both money, networking and black mail. Lucius organised this annual party (as well as several others through out the year) to entertain and schmooze with important people. Thankfully they brought their children along too. At least they kept Draco company.

"And Mummy, is Blaise coming and and and I'm going to show him my new toys and and…" Draco was positively jumping up and down with excitement

"Shh calm down Draco" said Narcissa laughing; she stroked his cheek "you look very handsome she said hugging him

"Narcissa" came a cold voice from behind her, Narcissa took a deep breath and stood up straight turning around and facing her husband. Lucius was as formidable and cold as he had always been, except now he was a respected person and not despised by society. For some reason Narcissa found this even worse than his Death Eater days. "I have something for you my dear" he said tantalizingly

Narcissa raised her eyes questioningly

"What is it?" she asked

"Come" he said holding his arm out to lead her out of the room. Narcissa walked forward towards her husband, but she turned her head back to her son when near the door.

"Play with your toys for a while Draco, just don't get too messy" she said and left the room.

Lucius led her across the hall way and into her bedroom.

"Sit down in front of your mirror and close your eyes" he whispered

Narcissa looked bemusedly at him but knew better than to answer back. She walked forward, her long dark violet, taffeta, dress rustled around her as she sat at the stool in front of her mirror. She then closed her eyes and waited apprehensively for Lucius to make his surprise known.

She felt something cold and heavy touch her chest and then clasp around her neck. Narcissa shivered from the weight and the cold.

"Open your eyes"

Narcissa opened her eyes and looked into the mirror ahead of her. She gasped. Lying across the top of her chest and around her neck was the largest and most glittery diamond necklace she had ever laid eyes on. She sat watching it sparkle hypnotically over her bare pale skin, the ornate patterns the diamonds were in reminded Narcissa of the rose garden during winter.

"Well then?" asked Lucius. Narcissa looked up at him her eyebrows raised, the only thing she could think of to say, was;

"Why?"

The smirk dropped from Lucius' face.

"Why what Narcissa?" he said even more frigid than before

"Why did you get me this?" she asked, the moment the words left her mouth she regretted saying it.

"I thought it would suit you tonight…the finest diamonds on that elegant neck" he brushed his hand against her face. Narcissa closed her eyes and awaited a blow.

The bell of the house chimed. Lucius let his hand drop from her skin "The guests have arrived, get down stairs immediately." He turned from the room and shut the door behind him.

Narcissa took another look at herself in the mirror. She certainly did look elegant tonight. Her looks had never been that of a rare exotic flower but they were amiable enough tonight. Her eyes were a light sky blue, which contrasted heavenly against her soft pale ivory skin, although she often found the paleness sickly and pallid looking. She had styled her white blonde hair up into a Grecian bun with small curls framing her oval face. Her lips were stained with the usual crimson lipstick, which she relied on always. Narcissa sighed as she looked at the necklace again. She touched the heavy diamonds with the tips of her long thin fingers. She decided to go down stairs to greet the guests.

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, such a pleasure" chimed the large Ministry official "You know I always look forward to your parties, I was telling Veronica the other day how wonderful the Malfoy Manor is, didn't I Veronica?" he burbled to a large witch, who was his wife, next to him. She nodded her round chubby head

"You look charming today Mrs Malfoy, that necklace is out of this world, where did you get it?" She asked her beady little eyes fixed on the diamonds

"Oh it was a gift from Lucius, I received it just before the party"

"Oh you lucky thing, I can't remember the last time Fredrick got me a present like that" the couple laughed "Now where's little Draco I've got him a present" said Veronica looking over the crowds of people who were gossiping and laughing over wine through the large hall. The two people disappeared amongst the crowd. Narcissa turned to the next guest and was filled with a very pleasant surprise

"FRANKIE!" she exclaimed. In front of Narcissa stood a beautiful witch. She had light brown skin, turquoise blue eyes and long black curly hair that was piled up and held with gold wires. Her high cheekbones emphasised her smiling poutey lips. She wore a tight body hugging gold dress, which framed her glamorous, elegant figure. Next to her stood her three-year-old son, his looks were similar to hers…in a child like way.

"Cissy darling" she grinned and embraced her friend. Francesca Zabini and Narcissa Malfoy were the best of friends; they had been ever since their first day at Hogwarts.

"Hello Francesca" Lucius chanted taking her elegant hand and kissing it

"Yes hello Lucius" Francesca flicked her hand away from him and turned back to Narcissa. Lucius sneered and turned back to other entering guests. Narcissa never knew how Francesca had always behaved so bravely in front of Lucius, when others would cower before his feet.

"How have you been?" asked Francesca

Narcissa sighed, last time she spoke to Francesca; Lucius had hit her in front of Draco for answering back to him.

"Better…I've been much better"

"And how is Draco?" she grinned revealing very even white teeth

"Oh very excited, he's been looking forward to this all week, and you Blaise…Draco has been looking forward to seeing you…oh look here he comes" Narcissa saw her tiny blonde son running through the room in between the finely dressed guests towards Francesca, Blaise and herself.

"Hello Draco" Francesca said and kneeling down and hugging her Godson.

"Hello Auntie Francesca" he grinned, "Can I play with Blaise?"

Francesca nodded Draco immediately grabbed Blaise's hand and ran with him through the room.

"Its so good that they get along, come on lets get some Elf made Champagne" said Francesca

"Frankie! I can't" Narcissa said inclining her head toward Lucius who was eying her angrily "I've got to continue greeting the guests"

"Oh blow it Lucius can do it by him self," she then tugged at Narcissa's hand and pulled her through the room. How Narcissa wished she had Frankie's bravery. Francesca took hold of a Champagne glass that Dobby the house elf was carrying through the hall. Narcissa followed suit. They continued to walk to the end of the room; Frankie sat down on the window seat and patted next to her for Narcissa to sit down too.

"Oh Frankie, how is your husband?" she said remembering Frankie's recent third marriage. Frankie sipped her Champagne slowly as if trying to think of an answer

"He kicked the bucket" she said inconsequently. Frankie and Narcissa's eyes met and both women snorted with laughter

"Not again, the third husband dead"

"Yes and a third pot of gold for me in the will" she sighed "Now Narcissa that is what you need to do"

"Do what?" asked Narcissa sipping her champagne

"Follow my example" she lit herself a cigarette held in a long gold cigarette holder. She inhaled deeply and lowered her voice "Quite frankly I don't know how you put up with him, he beats you and by the looks of it starves you…I swear you weren't this skinny at Hogwarts. It doesn't take much you know. A few drops of poison in his drink and blame it on a house elf, no one will suspect-"

"He doesn't starve me Frankie…I just don't have a big appetite and don't eat for the sake of it…Frankie…are you implying that I murder Lucius?" She said disbelievingly, suddenly realising exactly what Frankie was saying.

"Look I did it to my husbands, may they rest in peace, and I'm in a far better position than you are, I have more freedom, I have more of my own money, I'm famous"

"Famous? Try infamous…everyone knows you did it"

"Yes well, money talks…and perhaps good looks to"

"Well there you go. I'm not beautiful, I'm skinny and pale…I heard a remark, behind my back, the other day that I looked like a drowned rat"

Frankie suppressed a grin

"Oh surely not so bad…well alright in that case…I could-"

"No Frankie you will not murder my husband!"

"Well I think you're being foolish. Very foolish. Not only to your self, but to Draco too. How long do you think it will be until Lucius hits him? When he doesn't exceed his peers in school exams? When he is disobedient? Lucius won't lay off him because he is his own flesh and blood you know. It will be sooner than you think…mark my-"

"I am not continuing this discussion!" Narcissa said hurriedly

"Fine…but don't expect me to pick up the broken pieces when Lucius has his way."

An awkward silence was held between the two friends

"You're a coward… that's what you are!" said Frankie suddenly. Narcissa blushed

"Yes I know I am…I am the dumb blonde, walk over, ugly, skinny and naïve but I don't care. There are a lot worse I could be…I could be a murderer like you!" She snapped

Frankie stared at Narcissa in such a way she had never done before. It was pure maliciousness and hurt. Francesca got up and left Narcissa sitting alone at the window seat. She felt both young and foolish.


	5. The First Strike

Chapter 5 – The First Strike

Narcissa sat alone watching her son play with his friend and thinking of her now lost friendship with Frankie. Suddenly Dobby the house elf apparated next to her

"Yes Dobby?"

"Missis Malfoys Dinner is ready" he chimed

"Oh…alright" she said putting down her empty goblet" She stood up and walked over to Lucius who was in deep discussion with a member of the ministry

"What is it Narcissa?" he asked half heartedly

"Din-"

"Oh this is Mrs Malfoy is it?" the Ministry official gushed shaking her hand "charming simply charming"

"Thank-you" she smiled "Lucius, dinner is ready"

"Excellent" said Lucius "Narcissa?" he held out his arm, which Narcissa took without question. He led her to a podium at the end of the room. He stood on it and clapped his hands loudly to get the attention of the room. Everyone turned to face him

"Thank-you for all coming to our annual gathering and we are happy to announce dinner is served." The room of people chattered happily "Please make your way to the dining room through the main doors on your left!"

The well-dressed guests began to walk towards the doors, which separated the two rooms. Narcissa stepped down off the podium

"Dobby" she said. The house-elf appeared,

"Yes Missis Malfoy?" he said cheerfully, although he looked like he had been disturbed from his busy evening

"Make sure Francesca Zabini and I are sitting away from each other, switch the placement cards BUT make sure Draco sits next to Blaise Zabini all the same"

"Yes Missis Malfoy" the house elf disapparated

"Are you and Francesca Zabini not talking?" asked Lucius coldly "Strange, how you seemed so happy to see her"

"Yes well we've had a bit of an argument…we always argue don't we? … So lets just go and get dinner" she sighed

Narcissa cooed as she tucked the napkin into the top of Draco shirt for a bib. She tickled him under the chin and he shrieked with laughter. Lucius shot a nasty look at his son. Draco looked back at his father and stopped laughing. Many different bowls of hot steaming soup appeared in front of everyone's plate; consumeé soup. People began to sip the soup with the Malfoy silver cutlery. Narcissa saw Draco put his spoon straight into the middle and fill it with the steaming soup, ready to plunge into his tiny mouth

"No no Draco" she said quickly pouring the soup back into the bowl "Its too hot sweetie…blow on it a bit"

Draco put down the spoon and blew hard on the soup unfortunately the air from his breath hit the soup and the burning liquid was splashed back into Draco's face. Narcissa heard a small gasp come from him and before anyone could do anything Draco screamed. He cried and cried tears leak from his big grey eyes. Everyone stopped eating and looked over at the commotion. Some looked with pity making comforting noises, others looked down there noses believing the phrase: children should be seen and not heard.

Narcissa quickly wiped the bits of scolding soup of his skin with the napkin. She could feel people staring at her…she wished they would stop.

Draco continued to cry, mostly from the shock. Poor little thing, the last thing he had been expecting was the soup to blow back at him. Narcissa looked over at Lucius…he looked livid. His eyes had widened with fury, his eyebrows were arched and his face had lost the little colour it had. Narcissa's heart was beating like a drum. She continued to comfort her howling son.

Lucius suddenly stood up from the table; everyone turned and looked at him. The fury vanished from his face; instead it was replaced by a fake simpering smile…that was even worse.

"I'll take care of him" he sneered. He walked around the corner of the dining room table and took hold of Draco's arm and began to pull him off the chair. Narcissa gripped her hands to her son "Let go Narcissa" he said firmly. Narcissa continued to grip, aware that the whole room was staring at her. Francesca was looking interestedly over Blaise's head. Her heavily lidded eyes fixed on Lucius, Draco and Narcissa. "Narcissa I said let go" he repeated. Narcissa felt her hands drop from her son reluctantly, but what could she do?

Lucius yanked Draco off the chair with an iron grip around his little arm. To everyone else this could look protective and caring. So why did Draco cry harder? Lucius pulled the screaming boy out of the room.

The table burst out into chatter. A woman near Narcissa said;

"Its funny, I never imagined Lucius to be a doting father"

"No neither did I" Narcissa muttered

"Oh but the poor little cherub, I hope he'll be all right" the woman said dipping a thick wad of bread into the soup.

Narcissa nodded but had a horrible feeling in her stomach. Someone jabbed her in the arm. Narcissa turned, Francesca was leaning over Blaise, and she did not look kind or understanding but more knowing. She inclined her head to the door as if to tell Narcissa to get up stairs quick. Lucius rarely looked at his son, let alone helped him when he cried. Narcissa then realised the entirety of the situation, her eyes widened, her stomach churned and her blood froze. She jumped up from her chair and ran across the room, not caring who was watching her.

Narcissa threw open the dining room door and slammed it behind her. She ran up the main staircase, she could hear a man's raised voice from the top of them and a toddler screaming. As she ran up the stairs she tripped stepped on the hem of her dress. It yanked her down and she bashed her chin on the marble staircase. She felt the skin break and felt blood trickle down he chin. But what was her pain to what was happening to her son. She wiped her chin, got up and held her dress above her knees running as fast as she could.

Narcissa fled along the corridor to where he could hear her son's cries and her husband's yells. She threw open the suspecting door. Inside she saw her son sitting on the floor his face flushed with screams. Lucius was shouting at him, his expression was that of a mad man. Before Narcissa knew what was happening she saw Lucius kneel on the ground and slap Draco hard across the face. He screamed louder as he was knocked off balance. Every morsel of anger that Narcissa held stirred up like a storm. She marched towards Lucius and through all the strength she could muster at him. Her fist met his face. She beat his arms and kicked his legs. Lucius did not retaliate at first. It was as if he was trying to work out what was happening. His quiet little walkover wife was punching like a lightweight boxer. Lucius then thrust his hand at her waist and threw her across the room with a huge amount of strength. Narcissa fell to the floor and felt her arm twist awkwardly. It was not broken just sore though

"What did my son ever do to you! YOU EVIL BASTARD!" she screamed, tears leaked from her blue eyes.

"THAT BOY IS AN EMBARASSMENT TO THE NAME OF MALFOY! BUT WHAT CAN BE EXPECTED FROM YOUR OFFSPRING!"

Her voice clogged in her throat, as she could not believe the insane ravings of her husband

"He's three years old" she managed to say in a hoarse whisper "He was burnt by scolding hot soup and all you can say is that he's an embarrassment to the name of Malfoy!" Narcissa pushed herself up from the floor and dragged herself over to her son, he was still crying but the screaming was dimming slightly. Lucius glared at her. His eyes were manic, his nostrils flared. Narcissa picked up her son in her arms and held him tight; she stood in front of him, her face bleeding and her body aching and her son whimpering in her arms. She simply stood there staring at him with such hate, at this point in time Narcissa had never hated anyone as much as she hated her husband, he had hit her before and she could cope, he had threatened her before, and she could cope. But how dare he strike her son. Her innocent son, the light in her dismal life, the key out of the gilded cage. That she lived in.

Lucius looked at her in fury at her defiance, he then walked towards her, and she prepared her self for a painful blow. She shut her eyes tight and waited. However, the only feeling that came was the heavy diamond necklace being yanked off of her neck. Narcissa opened her eyes. She saw Lucius moping out of the room with the diamonds in her hand. He slammed the door behind him.

She had won…for now.


	6. Claudia

Chapter 6 – Claudia 

The rest of the evening had taken place as though nothing had happened. Narcissa cleaned Draco up and calmed him down. She also healed the cuts on her face and the bruises that were on the visible parts of her body. She had gone down stairs with Draco and apologised for her absence. She ate her food and helped Draco as well. Draco had started whimpering when he saw his Father but Narcissa soon calmed him down.

As she farewelled the guests at the end of the evening Francesca said nothing to Narcissa, but made a slight gesture of kindness which Narcissa was thankful for. Blaise had fallen asleep at dinner and his mother was carrying him out of the house. Draco had done the same. Lucius did not speak to Narcissa for the remainder of the evening.

Narcissa and Lucius stayed out of each other's way for the next couple of days. In their brief meetings in the hallways as they moved from room to room, they said barely two words to each other. When Lucius was not at work he was in his study. When Narcissa was not sleeping or eating she was in the garden or in Diagon Alley with Draco. They did not eat with each other lately. Lucius had taken all meals in his study; Narcissa had taken meals in the parlour with Draco.

A strange situation took place on one Monday afternoon though. Narcissa had been pottering around upstairs when Dobby the house elf had suddenly appeared telling her that Lucius wished to see her in his study. Narcissa had found this surprising at the present climate. Narcissa apparated down to Lucius' study and knocked on the door.

"Enter" she heard Lucius' voice from inside. Narcissa opened the large oak door; her husband was sitting behind his desk. Narcissa closed the door and said to him coldly

"You called me Lucius" she said walking forwarding and sitting in the large green armchair.

"I received a letter a moment ago…from my Mother"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. Lucius' mother, Claudia Malfoy was one of the banes of Narcissa's life. When she was eleven years old Narcissa was summoned to the Malfoy Manor as a possible wife to her 13-year-old son. In this meeting, Narcissa had been shockingly embarrassed, by Mrs Malfoy; she had commented on how the 'Black' family were not really up to standards but was the best out of a bad bunch. And worst of all on Narcissa's physical appearance. How Narcissa's hips were not wide enough to bear a son! She was only eleven! And Mrs Malfoy said this in front of Narcissa's Mother, Father and Lucius! Well Mrs Black had argued the case that Narcissa would grow through puberty. Mrs Malfoy was not convinced and she was correct Narcissa had remained as narrow as a beanpole – but she still bore a son.

"Oh…what did she want?" asked Narcissa frigidly

"She is coming for dinner. So make sure everything is ready" he said waving his hand dismissively and returning to his book

"Wait a second! She's coming today?"

"Yes" he said simply turning his page

"But I'm not ready to entertain your mother today! I have to make sure the correct dinner is being made, I have to dress up, I have to ensure the house is spic and span, or she'll have my guts for garters. AND on top of all that I have to bath Draco!" Narcissa said in a single breath

"Bath Draco? Well how long will that take?" asked Lucius furrowing his brow

"A good hour and a half. And may I just add that out of that hour and a half he is only actually IN the bath for about 10 minutes!" Lucius stared at her, his expression fixed "But of course you wouldn't know would you as you have never done this task!"

"Get a house-elf to do it!" he said

"No Lucius I wouldn't even give a house elf the task of getting my son into the bath…what time is she coming?"

Lucius looked at a piece of parchment on his desk, which must have been the letter

"Six o'clock"

Narcissa widened her eyes and jumped off her chair

"Well I'd better start now then" And she apparated away.

"Draco sweetie" Narcissa cooed hopefully. Her son was sitting on the floor of the playroom pulling off the button eyes of his toy dog "Draco…Mummy's got you a present!" she said crawling next to him. Draco turned around happily and faced his mother. "Look sweetie…chocolate" she held out a small colourful bag of chocolates just out of his reach. Draco made a grab for it but missed

"Choco" said Draco angelically

"Yes Draco, Choco…and if you are a very good boy…Mummy will give you some" Narcissa pocketed the chocolate. She held her son by pinning his arms to his sides "Come and have a bath" she whispered. Draco shook his head

"NO BATH!" he yelled

"Yes bath, come on Draco"

Draco tried to twist out of her grip and yelled

"NO BATH! NO BATH"

"Come on Draco you want to be nice a clean!"

"NO BATH! NO BATH!" he continued to yell

"Draco! Grandmamma's coming tonight and you want to look nice"

"No I don't" he yelled

"DOBBY!" Narcissa yelled as she held her struggling toddler.

Dobby appeared "Dobby run a bath! Perfect temperature so he's got nothing to complain about!"

Narcissa was getting very tired, she had to keep holding onto Draco to stop him running of and hiding somewhere.

"Draco do you want a toy?" she asked

"Yes, toy!" shouted Draco. Narcissa put down her son

"Choose a toy" she said pointing at his toy box.

Draco ran to his box and pulled out a large toy dragon, which growled menacingly as Draco pulled it up by its tail. He then pulled up his miniature hippogriff, which flapped its wings furiously.

"My fave!" he chuckled.

"Can I see" asked Narcissa holding out her hands. Draco gave her the toys happily. Narcissa raised herself to normal height and pretended to study the toys

"Hmmm" she said and suddenly, without warning darted in the other direction as fast as she could. She ran out of the playroom and across the hallway and into the bathroom. Where the bath was run at 'perfect' temperature. She then threw the toys in.

Draco who was running behind her as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Nooo!" he complained. And then without realising, and to Narcissa's happiness, he climbed over the ledge of the bath and fully dressed dropped into the water. Narcissa laughed and sat next to the bath "The toys are all wet" he said moaning as the dragon began coughing up hot soapy suds. Draco began to play his only little game with his toys, not realising that he had just jumped into his most hated thing. Narcissa poured a small amount of hair cleaning potion on her hand and wiped it on his hair. Then she let it foam up over the platinum hair. She washed away the suds with water from her hand.

She managed to wash Draco's face, neck and hands with soap as he sat playing his games. Suddenly Draco looked at his mother and said

"Mummy when am I gettin' choco?"

Narcissa laughed.

She was in a very good mood. She had finally found away of getting him into the bath without too much of a fuss. Perhaps next time he would take his slippers off first…

Narcissa awaited in the hall way for the other Mrs Malfoy. Narcissa tried to make her self look as 'wonderful' as possible, but Claudia had always found something to complain about. She was wearing long pale green robes, last time she wore red. Claudia said that she looked like a Gryffindor hooker. Narcissa could not believe a 60-year-old woman still thought about house colours. Draco was sitting on the staircase holding the toy dragon, who was marching back and fourth across the steps. Lucius was standing in the shadows looking at both Narcissa and Draco individually.

There was a knock at the door. Narcissa stepped forward and answered the door automatically.

In the doorframe stood a sturdy boned woman with a oval face and a large bouffant of greying ash blonde hair. She wore green emerald robes and large pearl earrings.

"Do you not even own a servant to answer your doors?" she said immediately walking in, this was her way of saying 'hello'. Narcissa kept the door open as behind Claudia scurried a little house elf pulling along a large trunk. This rather took Narcissa by surprise. Claudia gazed around the room "I see your house keeping has not improved Narcissa... Lucius!" she said seeing her son. She took his hand and pulled him towards her and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome Mother" he drawled

"Are you staying Claudia?" asked Narcissa coldly signalling at the trunk

Claudia glared at Narcissa and narrowed her grey eyes.

"Do not cheek me Narcissa Black!" (Claudia refused to use her married name) she raised her index finger menacingly "I am staying until I see necessary to leave. This house is atrocious, thanks to you and your terrible house keeping. I may not see the house elves but I know that they must be here somewhere…do you not know how to use them?" Narcissa rolled her eyes

"Claudia, would you care to come into the drawing room to wait until dinner is served?" Narcissa said trying to keep her temper

"No indeed! I wish to go to my room and freshen up, I would like a cup of tea while I am there" Claudia Malfoy headed to the stairs and was about to step up the marble when she laid eyes on Draco. Draco, who was innocently sitting on the stairs watching the scene through his big grey eyes, looked up at his Grandmother. "What is that?" said Claudia to her son.

"That is my son Draco, Mother, remember? Draco stand up!" Draco turned his eyes to his father but did not move. Narcissa walked forwards

"Draco stand up so Grandmamma may see you" she said softly. Draco stood up on his little legs.

"I see the boy is insolent like yourself Narcissa." Claudia took out a pair of gold-rimmed spectacles from her clutch bag. She examined Draco through the lenses, she nodded to herself "Yes, the boy looks uncannily like you did when you were his age Lucius. Pray how old is he?"

"He is three years of age" said Lucius

"Almost four" added Narcissa

Claudia nodded and pursed her lips

"Well, I have never really been fond of children" she said haughtily and brushed past Draco up the stairs.

The three sat at the table, Draco was ordered, by Claudia, to eat alone in the nursery

Claudia sneered at the, usually adored; food with an expression that so reminded Narcissa of Lucius that she smiled in silent laughter.

"What are sniggering at Narcissa?" she said coldly

"Nothing Claudia"

"Lucius, does your wife know no sense of propriety? I am Mrs Malfoy to you, and don't you forget it."

Narcissa smiled and felt strangely brave "With us both being called Mrs Malfoy, it could be rather confusing" Claudia flared her nostrils but before she could answer back, Narcissa spoke again "For instance if we had both been called Claudia, or Narcissa it would be very difficult to differ who is speaking to whom? Wouldn't you agree Lucius?"

Lucius looked ready to breath fire

"I shall remain calling you by your Christian name, you however need to learn your manners." She made a sound that sounded like 'phuit' "Lucius, why do you let your wife wear where such tacky cheaply made robes, she looks like a mudblood"

Narcissa dropped her fork noisily

"How dare you call me that!" said Narcissa "Will you stop referring to me in the third person and as a mudblood!"

"Hold your tongue Narcissa Black!"

A strange silence swept over the dinner table

"Forgive me Lucius, I seem to have lost my appetite," Narcissa got up from the table and left the room slamming the door behind her.

The nerve of the woman! Thought Narcissa furiously. How dare she insult her like that, her clothes were neither cheap nor tacky and a mudblood? Her blood was as pure as the driven snow. Merlin! If she did not approve of Narcissa then why did she let Lucius marry her? Really…the sense of the woman! Any pureblood family would have literally killed to have to have their daughter married to Lucius Malfoy! There were many other suitors she could have chosen for him, with even larger dowries.

Narcissa pulled her hair out of the elegant knot she wore it in she liked the feeling of it slip down her neck and back. Narcissa felt that her hair was her best feature by far, she felt it a shame to wear it up all the time. But it is unheard of, for a married pureblood woman, to wear it loose, like a savage woman, in public. Narcissa held her robes above her ankles as she walked up the marble stairs sullenly. The stairs where a few days ago she had slipped in her rush to get to her son and cut her lip and chin. Where a patch of blood a lay. Where the house elves had cleaned it up urgently before the guests saw it. Narcissa stood still next to the spot. A few days ago she had been a timid little creature who had feared her husband in every way a woman could fear someone. But had the blow she had felt made her in someway mentally stronger. If Claudia had come a few days earlier would Narcissa have answered back so rudely in front of her husband? Narcissa thought not. She continued up the flight of steps.

Narcissa stepped into the nursery, where Draco sat at his little table eating his food, solitary save a single house elf in the corner.

"Hello darling" she said to her son. Draco looked up from his meal he smiled a little smile.

"Hello Mummy" he said

"Nice food?"

Draco nodded happily and stuck his fork into a potato.

Narcissa sat down next to him and stroked his soft blonde hair; she used to do this when he was a baby and it comforted her to do so still. Narcissa liked sitting in the nursery with Draco. It was a pleasant room. In the day the sun shone through and lit the creamy white walls making it warm in the winter and cool in the summer. At night the room was still not dingy but airy and comfortable. It was a nice place to stop and think for a while, the only noise coming from Draco's chatter and laughter. Happy sounds, from the heart. No lies or deceit touched those sounds, they were pure, a pure as the blood in their veins.


	7. The Cissy doll

Chapter 7 – The Cissy Doll

Narcissa stood by her bedroom door in her soft cotton nightdress. She heard her Mother-in-law's bedroom door shut, after saying goodnight to Lucius. At last, thought Narcissa, now she was free to roam the house with out bumping into her. Narcissa yawned, she felt too sleepy though. She turned around headed toward the four-poster bed; Narcissa felt she had had a very productive day. She had got Draco in the bath without TOO much fuss and she had stood up to both Lucius AND Claudia. Well such hard work deserved a good night's sleep. She collapsed across the cool cotton sheets and the feather soft pillows. She closed her eyes and sank her feet amongst the duvet and pulled it up over her shoulders.

The door opened, Narcissa looked up, her eyes open. Lucius had entered the room and wore a sour expression.

"I don't know what demon possessed your tongue tonight my dear" he said.

Narcissa laid her head back on the pillow

"I hate being insulted. I am not a mudblood and therefore should not be called one" she said simply shaking her head

"Hush" he said softly "I understand"

This took Narcissa by surprise, 'I understand' was the last thing she expected him to say. Narcissa turned on her side away from Lucius and smiled. She felt the bed lower slightly as Lucius lay down on it fully dressed. He pulled the duvet down off her shoulder slightly. He stroked her smooth skin tenderly. She shivered when she felt the strange sensation of his lips upon her shoulder. Without thinking she pulled her self away. She had still not fully forgiven Lucius for the other day. In fact she still had not forgiven him for all the times he had scared or hurt her. It was just too much. But Lucius did not strike her; he just turned on his back and faced the ceiling. Narcissa turned her body to his direction and looked at him. He really was very handsome; cold, arrogant and calculating, this was true. But there was something in his shape face, the colour of his hair and the expressions in his eyes. Something there on his face which, could make Narcissa weak at the knees…any woman, weak at the knees in fact. It was a sort of unnatural magnetism.

Narcissa sighed; she lay her head down on the pillow and went softly to sleep.

When Narcissa woke up Lucius had gone, probably to work. Narcissa felt the warm sunlight shine through the large French windows. She smiled and hugged her cool sheets. She felt a familiar happy feeling, as if she were feeling the effects of a cheering charm. Narcissa pulled off her duvet and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She felt the soft carpet under her feet. Her nightgown swung by her ankles. She walked over to her dressing table; there rested a china bowl of rose water to wash with, next to it was a soft fluffy towel. The house elves left that in her room every morning. Narcissa washed the sleep out of her eyes and dried her face with the towel. She was just about to pick up her silver gilt hairbrush when her door opened slowly. Narcissa looked, there her pyjama-clad son was peering his sleepy head around the door. Narcissa smiled at him, his hair messy and unbrushed. He grinned happily. Narcissa crouched down and held out her arms welcomingly. Draco ran to her open arms and threw his own little arms around her neck. She hugged him tightly, then picked him up and took him to her window seat and sat with him on her lap, the sunlight kissing them both. Narcissa parted slightly and looked at her son happily. She kissed his cheek.

"Did you sleep well Dragon?" she asked grooming his messy hair with her hand

"I had a funny dream about Grandmamma" he chuckled "She was dressed like a clown"

Narcissa could not help but laugh. Claudia in a clown outfit would be quite a sight indeed. Draco sat quietly on her lap and looked around the room. His eyes fixed on a shelf on the opposite wall. "What's that Mummy?" he pointed across the room.

Narcissa followed his gaze. He was pointing at a porcelain doll. The doll had long golden ringlets down her back. Her eyes were piercing blue; her skin was pale and rosy. She wore a frilly pink dress with white lace gloves, matching stockings and shiny black shoes. She sat stiffly upon the shelf.

"That Draco is 'Cissy,'" she said putting her face down next to his

"But isn't that your name Mummy? Daddy calls you that"

"Yes he does sometimes, other times he calls me Narcissa, or 'Cissa"

"So why is she called 'Cissy' too?"

"Because many years ago when Mummy was a little girl my Mummy gave me that doll. She bought one for my sisters Bellatrix and me and…well she bought one for Bellatrix and I. Bellatrix is your Auntie Draco. So when our Mummy gave us the dolls she said that they looked like we did. I had long blonde hair, like my doll and Bellatrix and long black hair like her doll. So we called them the Cissy and Bella dolls."

"Where is Auntie Bellatix?"

" No Bellatrix sweetie, not 'Bellatix' and she is in…she's in a far away country called Azkaban"

"Is the Bella doll there?" he asked

Narcissa thought about it, where was the Bella doll. Narcissa doubted very much that it was in Azkaban with her, did she leave it in the Lestrange Mansion. Were any of Bellatrix or Rudolphus' belongings still at Lestrange Mansion at all? Or had they all been sold off or auctioned. She could ask her, all it needed was a quick trip to Azkaban and ask to see her. She had wanted to go dozens of times before but Lucius had put his foot down saying it looked suspicious. The last time she had seen Bellatrix she had been in chained up in the Wizenmagot hearing…a horrible memory, but she still possessed the beauty she had always had, glittery black eyes and wild black hair. Narcissa was not sure she wanted to see her beloved sister rotting away in Azkaban.

"Mummy, where is the Bella doll?" asked Draco more urgently

"I don't know Draco I truly don't know…perhaps I could find her"

"Really?" Draco said his eyes lighting up. How could Narcissa refuse such an excited face?

"Yes…Mummy will do her best to try and find her"

Narcissa dressed Draco into his day clothes, brushed his hair and washed his face. She let him play with his toys for a while before breakfast. Narcissa did not see Claudia.

She then dressed herself in a soft blue floral dress; she tied her hair back with a thin ribbon. She then fetched her son and took him down to breakfast.

When Narcissa entered the dining room, she found Claudia sitting at the breakfast table finishing her own breakfast, her nostrils flared as she saw Narcissa enter.

"When the hostess enters late to her own breakfast there is definitely something wrong with her" she said

"And when a guest insults the hostess then there is definitely something wrong with the guest" Narcissa mumbled loudly under her breath, Claudia seemed to hear this

"You watch your tongue Narcissa Black! You are more of a guest than I am here. You would do well to remember that this house was mine before it was yours. If my husband were alive I would still be living here and you would be the very unwelcome guest."

Draco crawled onto his chair and Narcissa placed the serviette around his neck, she snapped her fingers and his breakfast appeared.

"What are your plans for today Claudia?" Narcissa still refused to call her Mrs Malfoy, just as Claudia refused to call Narcissa by her married name.

"I shall take a walk amongst the gardens, then I shall take myself to the library and read. I do not know what else"

"Ah well I'll be out all day so do you mind keeping an eye on Draco?" Narcissa snapped her fingers for her own breakfast

"My convictions of you not owning house-elves is steadily being proven Narcissa"

"No…I can leave him with the house-elves but I thought human interaction would be nicer…oh well I can ask my friend to…or perhaps not" she muttered. She was about to suggest asking Frankie to baby-sat Draco, as she had done on countless occasions, just as Narcissa had baby-sat Blaise innumerable times "Oh well, I could take him to the crèche but Lucius so disapproves…its full of half bloods and blood traitors."

"Where are you going that you cannot take your son with you?" Claudia asked suspiciously. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"I shall leave Draco in the house-elves' care… it is no problem at all…but I just thought as he is your Grandson"

"Narcissa Black I never baby-sat my own children let alone somebody elses"

'Hypocrite' thought Narcissa. When Narcissa was first betrothed to Lucius it had been her that had lectured her on the importance of a pureblood wife was mostly for bearing and nurturing children. Huh.

Narcissa locked her bedroom door. She took a handful of floo powder and threw it into her fireplace. The flames turned green. She stood in the pleasantly warm fire and with another handful of floo powder she said clearly…

"Azkaban Prison!"


	8. Long Time no See

Chapter 8 – Long Time No See 

Narcissa immediately felt the cold chilly dampness that resided in Azkaban. Out side the stone brick walls Narcissa could hear the tempestuous Atlantic sea's crashing waves.

Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace and pulled her cloak tighter around her as she headed to the main desk. A small crooked old man sat writing on parchment, looking at his words through his small spectacles. He looked up at Narcissa as she walked towards him.

"Can I help you Madam?" the man spoke with a scratchy voice that sounded like he had a clump of dust caught in his throat

"I request a visit with Bellatrix Lestrange please" she whispered

"Lestrange?" asked the old man. He scratched his bald head. He stood up and turned around facing a shelf full of large dusty books. His gnarled finger traced over the spines of the books. He then reached up and attempted to straighten his bent back to take a book off the shelf. He placed it on his desk and opened it. "Lestrange" he repeated squinting through his glasses. He opened the book and turned a few pages, he then lowered his knotted finger down the page. "Lestrange, Bellatrix, arrested for Death Eater activity and numerable murders." He raised his wrinkled eyes to Narcissa to enquire if that was the one she wished to meet with

Narcissa nodded

"What is your name?" asked the old man coughing slightly as he dipped his quill into the pot of black ink.

"Narcissa Elizabeth Black Malfoy"

The man scribbled down her name

"Are you a relation?" he asked

"Her sister" Narcissa answered softly. The man scribbled this down. He then picked up a small rusty brass bell that was on his desk. The old man shook it making it ring in a muffled strange way.

A door opened next to the man's shelf. In stepped a short hunchbacked man holding a dim lantern. For although it was daytime the prison was dark and gloomy;

"Steeble take this woman to the cell of Bellatrix Lestrange" the old man made a hacking cough "Your visit can be no more than ten minutes Madam" the old man returned to his writing.

"This way Madam" said the man, Steeble, leading her through the door. She entered a long and narrow hall way, on either side of her were rows of cells full of unfortunates. Narcissa lowered the hood on her cloak to see better, a few prisoners came into view behind the iron bars. They looked with their sunken and beady eyes at the strange yet attractive blonde woman. Some held an expression of awe. One called out;

"Its an angel come to take us away from this place!" Steeble stopped in his tracks; he turned and looked at the guilty convict.

"Keep your mouth shut Strickers!"

Narcissa suddenly felt a wave of coldness sweep over her. Narcissa saw a dementor gliding by, she felt faint and wavered slightly on the spot, but as the dementor passed she caught control of herself and continued to walk behind Steeble. Narcissa felt more aware now of the gliding creatures of darkness who filled the fortress of Azkaban. They resided mostly at the ceiling off the prison but many hovered near doors and at cell bars. Steeble saw Narcissa looking up at the ones on the ceiling.

"Do you know why they stay up there mostly Madam?" he leered

"No…why?"

"Because that's where their equals live" he laughed "That's where the dark wizards and the Death Eater filth"

"You would kindly not speak of my sister like that" said Narcissa coldly

The smirk on Steeble's mouth fell

"My deepest apologies Madam " he said, "but truth be what truth be" he added mumbling under his breath.

Steeble led her up a long winding stair case which took her closer and closer to the ceiling, more than once, Narcissa felt she would lose consciousness and faint.

Steeble then took her along the darkest row of cells, which, as Steeble had said, were near the ceiling. Narcissa could see some of the unhappy faces in the cells, old familiar faces, from school, and at her house…many, many years ago. Suddenly something grabbed her arm. She was tugged backwards. Narcissa let out a shriek as she saw a filthy hand closed over her wrist.

Steeble turned around and yelled

"BLACK! GET BACK IN YOUR CELL YOU FILTHY TURNCOAT!"

"Black?" repeated Narcissa, the grip on her arm tightened as she struggled. Steeble hit the filthy arm that was protruding from the cell. "No stop it" she said hoarsely. Steeble stopped behind the arm and looked at Narcissa "This one is no good Madam, the traitor deserves no pity!"

"Narcissa!" came a strangely familiar voice from the cell.

"Sirius?" asked Narcissa. A face came into light in the darkness. A man with long jet-black straggly hair, a matted beard and sunken in grey eyes. A man who had so changed in Azkaban, but Narcissa could still see in his eyes the man who had once been her handsome cousin Sirius Black. "Leave us" Narcissa said to Steeble but without taking her eyes off her cousin.

"But Madam-"

"JUST GO!" she yelled. The hunchback man stepped out of the light

"Narcissa" said Sirius hoarsely "What are you doing here?"

"Exactly what I'd like to ask you"

"I didn't do it Narcissa, you know I didn't" his hand dropped from her arm. Narcissa was silent then said thoughtfully

"Sirius…you and I…we never got on, we were cousins but we went our different ways…but I always knew you were innocent"

"You should know, your husband would have-"

Narcissa raised a finger to her lips and shook her head

"You will not utter a word about my husband Sirius"

"It was Peter, Narcissa he was their Secret Keeper not me! But they refuse to give me veritaserum. I've been begging them to but they won't"

"Did you know I saw Lily and James the day they died?"

"No…where?"

"I was with my son in Diagon Alley…they saw me and spoke to me, they forgot about our hatred of each other in Hogwarts. They had their son Harry Potter with them, he's Draco's age"

"How were they that day?" Sirius voice sounded strangely shaky, as if on the verge of tears. It was unbelievable to think that Sirius Black the player of Hogwarts would be sitting in a cell in Azkaban, covered in filth and crying to his hated cousin.

"They were fine…they were totally fine…healthy and…fine"

A sudden feeling of coldness swept over Narcissa again, she looked up to see a dementor looming over her and Sirius, and next to it was Steeble.

"Your appointment was with Bellatrix Lestrange…you have no business talking to Sirius Black Madam"

Narcissa nodded.

"Goodbye Sirius!" she whispered. Sirius sunk back into the shadows of the cell. A tear came to her eye, strange, Narcissa disowned her cousin several years ago.

Steeble led her along the row to a cell.

"Lestrange!" yelled Steeble! "You've a visitor"

Narcissa gasped as a pale pallid face came into view. Curtained by long matted black hair, waxy skin and shadowy eyes.

"'Cissy?" came a shaky tearful voice "Cissy is that you?"

"Yes Bella its me"

Bellatrix broke down in tears. Her voice collapsed in emotion. "Where have you been all these years? You're my sister and you never visited me?"

"I wanted to really I did…but Lucius told me not to…Bella he beat me!"

"And how do you think it was for me?" she screeched, "When I came to prison I was beaten every day! With harsher blows than Lucius' fists so don't come moaning to me about pain!" She wailed a cat like cry "I've been by myself so long"

"Why? Where's Rudolphus?"

"They moved him to a different cell! We shared one and then they separated us! I begged them every day to bring us together but they didn't Cissy I haven't seen him for 3 years." Bellatrix was shaking with crying, "Why did you come suddenly today?"

"This may sound heartless but it was for Draco"

"Why whats wrong with him?"

"Nothing Bella…it's just that he found Cissy"

"Cissy? The doll Cissy?"

"Yes…and I told him about Bella…I promised him I would find it"

"So that's what you intend to do is it. Well I don't have her…she's still in the mansion…under a floor board"

"Why?"

"To protect her. I suspect vandals have been in the mansion already and she's too precious…will you rescue her?"

"Y-yes of course Bella…Bella don't cry" Narcissa put her hand through the bars and touched her sister's cold cheek with her thin pale fingers. At the touch Bellatrix collapsed onto her knees. Narcissa sighed and kneeled down as well. "Wherever you are Bella and wherever I am please remember…we are still sisters…and shall always be sisters"

"I am so scared," said Bellatrix "I'm scared I shall die in Azkaban…the best years of my life…trapped in a cell with only the rats for company"

"Time's up!" said Steeble

"Where is Bella?" asked Narcissa quickly

"Under a floorboard under my bed!" Bellatrix answered "Cissy! Come and visit me again soon"

"I'll try Bella…I'll try"

The hou

se looked as if it were on its last legs, the whole building gave the appearance that it was lopsided; the wooden panelling on the hose was chipped and broken. Some of the walls had been covered with a mixture of muggle and wizard graffiti. The glass in the windows was smashed and dusty. Birds had made nests on roof tiles.

Where there had once been a grand garden was an old uncared for wilderness of un cut grass and a few dying trees. All the flowers were dead.

A strange chill was in the air around the house, the same feeling as when a

Narcissa took her wand out a pointed it at the lock

"Alohamora" she whispered the lock clicked and the door opened. Narcissa entered the house…it had a dry stale smell, half the floor was missing from rot. The walls were dirty and the wallpaper was peeling. Narcissa looked for the staircase, it was across a large hole in the floor, which, spread for side to side, the only way across was a large plank of wood that was over it. Narcissa looked down the hole, it was quite deep and Narcissa could see where the cellar had once been; now there was just a mass of wooden planks that had once been the floorboards. Narcissa took a deep breath and going on all fours, she crawled over the plank, it shook unstably. She continued to crawl, every step she thought the plank would snap or topple upside down.

She made it to the other side but the floor was sinking slightly beneath her feet as she stepped onto the other side.

There in front of her were the stairs. Narcissa walked ahead up the staircase, it creaked underneath her feet but it seemed sturdy enough. She continued to walk up to the landing. She opened a door, there was a murky damp bathroom with a several leaky taps, the enamel on the bath was ridded with old lime scale, a black raven was sitting near the window eerily shadowed by the light around it. It squawked at Narcissa, frightening her a little. She closed the door and went to find the bedroom.

She found it, the large canopy bed was unmade, the duvet was dragged half off the bed, and the sheets were ripped and dragged at. It looked as if Bellatrix and her Rudolphus had been dragged away in their sleep almost. Bellatrix's dressing table mirror was smashed and a vase lay on the floor next to a pile of long dead roses. Narcissa saw a necklace splayed on the floor with all the jewels missing. Narcissa recognised the intricate design, it had been their Mother's when she was alive, and she had left it to Bellatrix in her will. A wave of anger swept over Narcissa.

"_Under a floorboard under my bed!" _Narcissa remembered her sister's words. Narcissa swept down to the floor and crawled under the bed. She touched the surface of the dust-ridden floor and groped around to find a loose floorboard, she found it. Using her hands she pulled her body further under the bed. Her finer slotted into a hole in the floorboard and hooked it up. Under it lay Bella.

"Draco?" Narcissa unlocked the door of her bedroom "Draco I have a su- Lucius!" Narcissa saw her husband standing over her as she opened the door.

"Where have you been?" he asked coldly

Narcissa was about to make up a white lie when she knew the case would be futile since she held Bella in her hand. Lucius would recognise it from their Hogwarts days.

"At the Lestrange Mansion" she said clearing her throat

"Why?"

"I wanted to get Bellatrix's doll" she pronounced confidently

Lucius looked at the black haired dusty, yet elegant doll.

"Why did you lock the door?" he said sceptically

"Because I don't like people coming into my room when I am not home"

"You went to the Lestranges house and where else?"

"Nowhere…just to get the doll…what are you doing home so early Lucius?"

"I received a letter from my Mother" said Lucius, holding a folded piece of parchment. Claudia walked into view behind Lucius "She told me that you were planning on leaving our son with her and the house elves…I was simply curious my dear of where you go to that you could not be accompanied by your son?"

"Well I have given my answer Lucius…please let me pass" Narcissa walked past Lucius, she turned to Claudia "I turned seventeen some years back Claudia…I am a grown woman"

Narcissa walked across the hall way to her son's nursery.


	9. A Passion for Music

Chapter 9 – A Passion for Music 

I have had some requests for some affection between Lucius and Narcissa, thank you to LadyLilyMalfoy for giving me this idea for this chapter...

"Draco look what Mummy found" said Narcissa entering the nursery. Draco, who had been beating his teddy bear with a toy broomstick looked up. Narcissa revealed the Bella doll. Draco smiled gleefully "See I told you I'd find it"

Draco nodded and then continued beating the bear. Narcissa sighed, she should have known, why the hell would a three year old boy be interested in a doll that had belonged to an Aunt he had not seen since he was about eighteen months.

Narcissa sat on a large armchair, she studied the doll, it was almost identical to her own, except that instead of blonde hair, blue eyes and a pink dress, it had long ringlets of ebony black, brown eyes and a blue satin dress. The porcelain skin was dusty and dirty, but nothing a clean up charm couldn't work out. She would place it next to Cissy on the shelf, together as they belonged. Of course…there had been another doll. A third doll. Annie. Andromeda had not been left out of the present giving. She had received a doll with long ringlets of red-brown hair and green eyes; it wore a red silk dress. It even possessed several little light brown freckles across its nose. Narcissa knew not if Andromeda still had her.

Narcissa walked down the marble staircase and headed into the drawing room, Claudia was in there reading. Damn, thought Narcissa, why did she always have to be where she was, the Manor was huge, was she following Narcissa?"

"Narcissa" said Claudia looking up from her "I was curious, do you play the piano forte?" Claudia pointed at the grand piano at the edge of the room

"Er…a little, but very badly, my sisters and" Narcissa caught Claudia glare of thunder "…I mean my sister and I were given lessons as children and I never took the initiative to practice very much"

"How poorly do you play?"

"What do you mean? Do I play like a good amateur or like a bad amateur?"

"Show me" said Claudia. "Show me your musical skills"

"No I really don't-"

"Just play!"

Narcissa sighed and walked over to the piano, she sat down on the large duet stall and placed her fingers on the ivory keys, she decided to play something she knew quite well. It was a waltz. Narcissa dropped her right foot onto the pedal and began to play the rippling music. She stumbled now and then from lack of practise. Narcissa heard Claudia 'tut' sharply whenever she did this, but Narcissa continued to play.

The door opened and Lucius entered, he seemed to be curious as to where the music was coming from. He looked over at Narcissa sitting at the piano. She spared him a glance and a half smile before turning back to the piano.

The piece of music struck distant memories in her head. As she played she remembered a time when she was eight years old, she was playing the piano, her sister Andromeda sitting beside her, thirteen years old and Bellatrix next to her, fifteen years old…

"Cissy! I'm playing that bit!" Bellatrix moaned 

"_But I wanted to…you always give me the boring bits to play"_

"_Because your two young Silly…I can't give you the difficult bits because you'll muck them up" Bella argued_

"_Oh stop bickering, Bella that's not even your bit that's mine" said Andromeda pointing at the music. Bellatrix looked at the music and rolled her eyes_

"_Fine" she said, "You tell Cissy off then"_

"_Hmph" mumbled Andromeda flicking her long waist length curly red hair. Andromeda placed her hands on the keys and played her bit. Bellatrix then joined in with the first accompaniment, then Narcissa followed. When they finished Andromeda beamed at Narcissa, her smile lit up her green eyes. She hugged her little sister_

"_You see Bella, she can do it" _

_Narcissa smiled_

_Bella looked miserable but then reluctantly smiled proudly at eight-year-old Cissy._

Narcissa stumbled on a note and made the tune she was playing sound discordant

"Euch! You are right you play the piano very ill" Claudia got up out of the chair. She gave Lucius a fleeting glance and left the room.

Narcissa smiled to her self and looked at the ivory keys.

"Well, I don't think it was so bad" came a voice. Narcissa looked up, Lucius was still standing near the door "A little out of practise but I've heard worse" He walked towards her and, to Narcissa's surprise, sat next to her on the piano stall.

He placed his long pale fingers on the keys and began to play a regal but rather tuneful piece of music. Narcissa recognised it as a duet, she smiled at the plain loveliness of the situation. She joined in playing lightly and carefully so as not to make mistakes.

She felt nervous to be in such close proximity with her husband. A strange thought for a wife who has shared a child with her husband to have her heart racing with excitement when sitting beside him playing the piano.

She always new Lucius could play, but she never imagined him to play so well, Narcissa gathered that he must have had lessons in his youth. Narcissa promised silently to herself that Draco would have the same opportunity in music.

As they played the instrument together, their music rippled through the air, sounds that worked so well together. Narcissa felt that she had slipped into heaven, she felt like she was dancing amongst stars and clouds. Was this love? Narcissa did not know, she had never considered herself to be in love, least of all with Lucius. Lucius, who had beaten her, frightened her, threatened her…and yet now her heart was fluttering with love for him.

The music ended.

Narcissa took her hands off the keys and looked down at them, then without thinking she threw herself into Lucius' arms. She laid her head against his chest and squeezed her arms around his waist. Lucius froze for a moment and then lowered his arms over her back and around her arms. He held her in the soft embrace. Narcissa closed her eyes. She felt warm and happy.

She felt his hand stroke her silky blonde hair; another hand touched her chin pulling her up to face him. Lucius lowered his face down to her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips. A shiver of vibrations flew through Narcissa's body; she brought her arms up around his neck so they were at the same height. There lips parted but they remained in the embrace. Lucius looked at her, his hand touched her cheek and caressed her face.

"You really are beautiful Narcissa," he said softly

"Me, beautiful? No I think not" she said laughing

"Who told you otherwise?"

Narcissa related to him the rumours she had heard from gossip and whisperings, she told him how Frankie had not argued against them when Narcissa told her.

"Jealousy is vile" he said simply shaking his head. He parted from the embrace, stood up and left the room, with only a thoughtful glance back at her.

Narcissa was left alone in the room feeling, as she had never felt before…in love.


	10. Forgiveness

Chapter 10 – Forgiveness

Narcissa skipped almost girlishly out of the drawing room, she almost bumped into Claudia but instead of apologising she gave her a huge smile and skipped up the stairs.

Narcissa flounced into her son's nursery, she whipped him up into the air and span him around. He squeaked with delight, Narcissa hugged him.

"Draco, what do you want to do this afternoon?"

Draco went silent and then he said.

"Picnic!"

"That's a nice spot…what do you think?" Narcissa asked her son, she pointed to a shady place under a large oak tree.

Draco looked at it and nodded. He took her hand and pulled her in excitement to get there quicker. Narcissa laughed at her little son who was running as fast as his little legs would carry him. Dobby, who was carrying the heavy picnic hamper, ran to keep up as well.

Narcissa put out the blanket and started setting the food out. The house elf was getting out crockery and cutlery. Draco began tugging up bits of grass from the ground and throwing them up into the air and laughing when it fell on his head.

Narcissa often had picnics with Draco in the Malfoy Manor grounds. It was one of his favourite things to do. Which was probably why it was what he chose as an afternoon activity.

To be honest, Draco did not really care what he ate on the picnic he just enjoyed being outside. When Narcissa used to take him out on picnics in his past it remained in his memory as a good time in which one should sit outside and have fun. This was known as picnics.

The true definition did not matter to him.

Draco, as usual, was babbling on about things, children's nonsense which only a Mother can understand. Any one else would exchange bemused glances, as if the child was speaking in a strange language. Narcissa nodded from time to time and said things like, 'really?' and 'how lovely.' And although it seemed like she was not listening, she really was.

Narcissa had brought Draco's book with her, a fantasy book about elves and goblins, knights and princesses, Unicorns and Dragons. Narcissa often read it to him, it was her favourite book, he sat in awe listening to it. In the winter she would sit by the fire with him and whisper the stories. In the summer they would sit in the garden and read it. At bedtime Narcissa would read it to her son until her fell asleep. She was not sure he understood all of it, as he was only 3 years old, but she believed that, as he was a child, he found listening to her voice, retelling the story in a familiar fashion, relaxing.

One day he would appreciate the book for its contents.

So as usual Narcissa opened the book and began telling him the story, in the same way as she always did…

"And the dragon swooped down upon the princess and caught her in his claws, she screamed with terror as its large talons reached over her shoulder…"

Suddenly a cold strong hand tightened on her shoulder. Narcissa gasped, but before she knew what was happening she was being dragged up. Her shoulder felt like it was about to be dislocated. She looked up to see her husband staring at her with menace in his eyes. The same husband she had fallen in love with that very same day.

"Lucius? Whats wrong?" she had seen this expression on his face before…and she did not like it. Without thinking she hugged him tightly. Lucius threw her off him but grabbed her by the hair before she fell too far away

"Ow! You're hurting me!" she said pointlessly.

"You're a liar" he slapped her around the face. Narcissa felt tears prick her eyes

"Mummy" she heard Draco say softly.

"Draco go back to the house…run!" she said not taking her eyes of her husband who was staring at her with such repulsion. "RUN!" she heard her son get up and begin running back to the manor across the garden. "What have I done Lucius?"

"Would you like me to show you?" he yelled pulling her hair harder. Narcissa gulped

"WELL WOULD YOU?" Narcissa felt Lucius grab her arm with his other hand.

She felt the curious, yet familiar, sensation of being sucked through a tube…she and Lucius appeared in the Manor hallway.

He let go of her hair and flung her too the floor. Narcissa felt the tears leak from her eyes. Lucius began pacing around her

"I received a letter this afternoon! A letter, which I rather resent!"

Narcissa was totally bemused

"Well what do you have to say?" he said menacingly "Speak!"

"What did the letter say Lucius" she mumbled

"LOUDER!"

"What did the letter say Lucius" she said again louder.

"I'll tell you what the letter said" he took a piece of parchment from his breast pocket.

"'Dear Mr Malfoy,

I am writing to you to inform you of something that may be of interest to you.

Earlier this morning Azkaban prison received a visit from Mrs Narcissa Elizabeth Black Malfoy! Your wife. Her intentions were to visit her sister the notorious Death Eater; Bellatrix Evangeline Black Lestrange. A most evil orientated witch. Not only did Mrs Malfoy visit her sister but she also spoke, against our permission to her cousin Sirius Damien Black, another Death Eater, who infamously gave up the whereabouts of his two friends, Lily Rose Potter and James Harry Potter, to You-Know-Who. Also the murderer of twelve muggles and his friend Peter Petteregriew.

You particularly asked us to inform you if any member of your family entered Azkaban prison and we hope that this letter has helped you.

Yours faithfully

Edgar Jameson"

"Lucius, I…" Narcissa started

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THERE! I MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT I DID NOT WANT YOU TO STEP A FOOT IN THERE!" He crouched down right over Narcissa and held her arms down "I worked hard. I worked hard to clear the name of Malfoy. To keep us away from that place, and I've done well. So how do you think it would look to people that my wife should enter prison to visit someone who is imprisoned for something I am supposed to have denounced."

"No one saw me, only a few prisoners and two people who worked there"

"Gossip travels fast" he said coldly "There are still some out there who suspect me"

"Lucius" came a cold voice. Lucius stood up; Claudia was standing at the top of the staircase, a cold sneer upon her face. "There is not a lot you can do Lucius…its in her blood." Tears began to leak down Narcissa's face "Her Father was a failure, her mother was an insane alcoholic. One sister was too stupid to hide herself from the law. The other ran off with a Mudblood…and was proud of it! Her cousin was a blood traitor who has been mistaken for a murderer and the other was a coward who could not face his expected tasks. Bad blood! What can you expect from her?"

Suddenly the door opened and Draco ran in. Seeing his Mother on the floor her ran over to her. Lucius tugged him away and flung him to the side. He stumbled and fell.

Narcissa eyes flared with anger. She hoisted herself off the ground and threw a large unexpected punch at her husbands face. Lucius was knocked backwards. Claudia gasped and grabbed Narcissa by her arms.

"She is insane, like her mother!" shouted Claudia "You shall pay for that Narcissa Black"

Lucius took out his wand and pointed it at Draco. Narcissa shrieked and squealed, she kicked her legs up and struggled against Claudia's grip

"No Lucius" said Claudia firmly "He's your only heir! Keep him safe!"

Lucius nodded and turned to Narcissa. He aimed his wand

"Crucio" he said. Narcissa screamed she felt like her stomach was being twisted and punctured with pins. She felt like her lungs were as heavy as rocks. Narcissa felt her body curl over in agony. She screamed with anguish. The pain was unbearable, it was even worse than childbirth. With that Narcissa knew there was light at the end of the tunnel. This was just pointless pain. "Crucio!" he said again. Narcissa was sure she would die. She wanted to die. She could scarcely draw breath from the agony. Claudia let her go. Narcissa fell heavily on her side. Her breath was rattling. Narcissa was sure her tears were creating a puddle on the floor. With one sigh she lost consciousness.

In agony Narcissa woke up in her bed. The first thing she felt was pain. Narcissa groaned she looked at the clock on the wall. Eleven o'clock at night.

Narcissa had to get away from this house, she was not sure for how long, just for a while, to get away from him. Draco. Narcissa gathered that she had been brought up by the house elves. Was her son all right?

Narcissa opened her bedroom door. It was dark; all that was visible was a few dim lights from down stairs. Narcissa gathered that Lucius and Claudia were still awake. Narcissa tiptoed along the hallway to her son's bedroom.

The room was silent and dark. The only light was coming from the night light by his bed. Narcissa walked over to his bedside and kneeled down next to where he slept. He looked so peaceful. His thumb was in his mouth and his blonde hair was ruffled over his pale face. Narcissa kissed his forehead tenderly. He made a disturbed noise but did not wake up.

She remembered how Lucius had aimed the wand at him. If Claudia had not stopped him Lucius would have struck Draco with the same painful curse she had felt. The unforgivable curse would have been aptly named then. No way would Narcissa have forgiven him had done so.

Forgiveness. Did people ever really forgive? Did Lucius forgive Narcissa for going to visit Azkaban? No he did not! Did Sirius forgive Peter Pettergriew, for giving up the whereabouts of Lily and James to You-know-who? No he did not. Did the Black family forgive Andromeda for shaming them? Did they?

Would Andromeda forgive Narcissa?

A strange thought had struck Narcissa. It was a gamble, but Narcissa could possibly claim sanctuary from her evil husband…but it was a definite gamble.

Narcissa dressed her self quickly in a knee length silk skirt and cardigan. Then using her wand she packed a suitcase with a couple of sets of clothes. She then went into Draco's room.

"Draco" she whispered, "you have to wake up" Narcissa heard him whine slightly "Shh Draco, you have to be very quiet and do exactly what Mummy says"

"Is it a game?" he asked sleepily

"Yes, it's a game, shh. Now Draco I need you to get up and get dressed."

Narcissa pulled the duvet off of him. She then pulled out a pair of trousers and a little t-shirt. She dressed him and then quickly packed an assortment of different clothes into a suitcase. "Draco take a toy" she said quickly

"Where are we going Mummy?"

"Away, just for a little while…Daddy's not coming…its just you and me. So pick a toy, then we have to be very quiet."

Narcissa stood at the top of the stairs; she was holding the two suitcases in one hand, and Draco's hand in the other. She slinked carefully down the stairs. Stopping sometimes to listen for footsteps. She really should have waited until everyone was asleep, but the she had to be out of the house as quick as possible. It was driving her mad.

She sneaked along the main hall way, and opened the door, she was half out of the building when

"Narcissa!" came the cold voice. Narcissa winced. She turned to see her husband standing at the living room door way. "Where do you think you're going so late at night?"

"As far away as I can get from you" she said bravely

"Oh I think not." He raised his wand. Narcissa quickly jumped through the doorway and slammed the door. She heard a curse bound off it on the other side.

"Come on Draco we have to run" she said pulling her son along the courtyard to the Manor gates.

Suddenly Lucius apparated in front of her before he could say a curse and raise his wand, Narcissa let go of Draco's hand and took out her own wand

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted. Lucius' wand span into the air. She fired at it again; it shot off far across the courtyard way out of reach. Narcissa grabbed Draco's hand again and began running from her husband. She wished she could apparate, but she could not leave Draco. He was way too young for a side along.

She felt something hit her back and clasp around her neck. She fell to the floor. Lucius was right on top of her strangling her neck. With one hand he grabbed her around the face. She could feel her skin being tightened. She screamed and struggled, then bit down hard on his fingers. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Lucius yelled and loosened his grip absent-mindedly. With this sudden freedom she whipped her hand around, the one that holding the suitcases and bashed Lucius in the head with it. He stopped, paralysed for a moment, then, losing consciousness, he fell to the ground, landing on Narcissa. She took a deep breath and pulled her self from underneath him. She stood up tiredly and in even more pain than before. She looked down at her unconscious husband, a large bruise at his temple and hairline. His hand was bloody. She looked at Draco who looked scared.

"Come on" she said taking his hand "come on we've got to go quickly"

Narcissa managed to get out of the Manor gates. She took it that Claudia had fallen asleep in her chair, Narcissa very much doubted that she would have let her go without a fuss otherwise.

Standing out by the road, Narcissa put down her suitcases and stuck out her hand in mid air.

Almost immediately a large purple bus appeared out of nowhere. A familiar face stood at the door.

"Greetings I'm Gelda Winkle and I will be your conductor for this evening" she looked down at Narcissa. She looked shocked "What've you been up to" she pointed at the blood on Narcissa mouth and chin

"Nothing" mumbled Narcissa putting Draco on the bus and handing the suitcases to Gelda. She wiped her chin; tears were still running down her cheek

"Yeah, looks like it" she said sarcastically helping Narcissa up. She looked at Narcissa's face, and gave her a handkerchief while pointing her to a bed "Do I know you?" she asked

Narcissa sniffed "You were my conductor on a day trip a couple of years ago"

"Don't do day trips" she said picking Draco up playfully and putting him on a bed.

"Yes you told me that before"

"Oh…well I did it once to cover for Jack. Ha! What a coincidence…that was you on the bus…and was he your baby?" she looked at Draco

"Yes, he still is…just a toddler now" Narcissa said, she noticed her voice was shaking

"Take her away Ernie" said Gelda, she then looked at Narcissa "What happened then" she said looking at the blood that was scattered across the top of her cardigan. Narcissa did not answer. Tears began to fall more heavily though. Gelda decided not to say anything else on the subject. "Where do you want to go then?" she said in a totally different tone. Narcissa sighed and said something that she thought she would never say.

"The Tonks family home"


	11. Sanctuary

Chapter 11 – Sanctuary

The Bus sped along the streets, Draco found it very exciting at first, but after a while he became tired and miserable and began moaning. Narcissa looked out of the window preparing to face her long lost sister. She had not spoke to her in about nine years. What would she say if Narcissa turned up on her doorstep, after all this time, covered in blood, holding suitcases and with a child in toe? Narcissa knew she would not take kindly to herself if she were in Andromeda's place. But Narcissa remembered Andromeda was a very forgiving, thoughtful and kind girl, or woman as she was now.

What would her mud blood husband say? Would he chuck Narcissa out for ruining Andromeda's life, or would he agree with her. Narcissa did not know what kind of husband he was to Andromeda.

"Tonks residence" called out the driver, Ernie, stopping the bus suddenly. Narcissa who had been steadily crying again pulled out a bag of money from her suitcase. Gelda stopped her

"Don't worry about paying…we won't charge you," she said. Narcissa looked up at the kindly woman. She seemed to understand what Narcissa was running away from.

Gelda helped Narcissa with her luggage and gave Draco a chocolate frog.

"Its that one there" said Gelda pointing at a little house with a bright yellow door.

Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix had all grown up in a very grand mansion. Every one they associated with did too. So here Andromeda was, when she left the Black family she moved into a normal life…a normal house, a normal family. Narcissa wondered if she was happy. She would soon see.

Narcissa took Draco's hand and walked to the simple suburban house. Narcissa sighed and knocked on the door.

She heard voices from the other side of the door. Narcissa's heart was beating with anticipation as she heard footsteps the door opened.

There stood a man, a man who she did not know very well but could vaguely remember; The man who tore her sister and her apart.

"Can I…are you alright?" he asked looking at Narcissa. She must have looked in a terrible state, then without thought, her legs gave way and she burst into tears. "I'm sorry do I know you?" He then guessed the answer "Narcissa Black?" Narcissa cried harder. Draco was looking up at the man and down at his mother. "Annie!" The man yelled into the house "Annie get here quickly"

"What is it Ted?" came a woman's voice. She was walked into the doorway. Narcissa looked up through tear filled eyes. Her vision was blurred but Narcissa could make out the familiar curly reddish brown hair, the medium height and the pretty freckles. The woman was silent. Her breathing heavy, she stared at Narcissa and then suddenly said breathily;

"Cissy?"

Narcissa cried harder

"Ted, help me get her in. Andromeda picked up her suitcases and put them hastily into the house and Narcissa felt her warm arms around her own waist pulling her up, Ted put an arm around her back helping Andromeda.

Narcissa was in the warmth of the house, she felt her self being led to a sofa. She put her hand to her face and was crying.

"Shh" Andromeda said. She kissed her hair, "Ted, where's the boy?"

"He's here"

"Mum who is it?" came another voice of a young girl

"Nymmy make some tea will you?"

"Who is it?"

"My sister"

"What!"

"Just make some tea"

Andromeda pulled Narcissa hands away from her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she gushed. Andromeda hugged her tightly

"Never mind that now…what happened?"

"L-Lucius…h-he…"

"Oh I understand" she said softly

"Mummy?" came Draco's voice. Narcissa looked up immediately

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm tired" he moaned

Narcissa stretched a hand for him to come closer to her

"Is this my nephew?" asked Andromeda softly

Narcissa nodded.

Narcissa sipped her tea, she had stopped crying now, next to her sat Andromeda who was half smiling, and on a chair opposite sat Ted Tonks he was looking at Narcissa with slight pity. Andromeda's twelve-year-old daughter, Nymphadora, was a metamorphmagus, and was currently wearing bright ice blue hair. She held Draco, who was sleeping, on her lap. She was cooing over him, saying he was 'the cutest thing ever.'

Andromeda was just as pretty as ever, her long auburn curls had been cut to shoulder length; it made her look older and more mature. She still possessed her sparkling green eyes and her child like freckles. Although Andromeda had been living like a normal witch instead of one from an ancient pure blood family, she still had the airs and graces of a woman born for higher things. Narcissa also noticed that Andromeda walked very gracefully even though she had a slight limp, this was due to her being knocked off her broom by Bellatrix when she was fourteen, from an extreme height.

"Narcissa, how old is Draco?"

"Three…almost four"

"He's adorable Aunt Narcissa"

"Thank-you," Narcissa said softly

"So Cissy…you can stay the night, maybe even a couple of nights but Lucius will find you here so perhaps it will be safer to find somewhere else…another country perhaps"

"To be honest I'm grateful you let me in the house?"

"Hey, what are sisters for, what Mother and Father did wasn't your fault…I would have done the same thing even for Bella"

Narcissa felt very bad about herself, she then saw a photograph on the coffee table, a photograph of Andromeda and Ted Tonks. She was several years younger with her hair at its old length. She was wearing a simple wedding dress. Unlike the one she would have worn if she had married her betrothed; Rabastan Lestrange, Rudolphus' brother. That had cost a fortune. Their Mother burned it when Andromeda left.

"Is this your wedding?" asked Narcissa, even though it obviously was

"Yes" Andromeda smiled tenderly looking at the picture

"It was just a shame their wasn't many people on the friends of the bride seating" Ted said coldly

Narcissa swallowed and looked down at her hands

"Ted!" said Andromeda sharply. Ted and Annie glared at each other "Cissy, come I'll show you your room, here I'll take Draco" said Andromeda walking over to Nymphadora. She gave Draco to Andromeda. "Come on…lets go"


	12. Confessions and stories

**Oh I am so sorry I have not updated. I kept getting distracted with everyone else's much better fan fictions. Then I was in bed for a couple of days sick. I also have a GCSE exam on Thursday and a piano exam in a couple of weeks**

**So here is the next chapter**

**Please review**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 12 – Confessions and Stories

Narcissa stroked her sleeping son's hair; he was laying in one of the twin beds in Andromeda's guest bedroom. Narcissa noticed how her hand was shaking from nerves and shock.

Andromeda came in, she was wearing her pyjamas, she never used to. The Black sisters always wore night dresses…how things change thought Narcissa.

"I've said goodnight to Nymmy, Ted said he's getting ready for bed too…I was hoping we could talk for a bit" she whispered Narcissa nodded. "Lets go sit on the stairs…we used to always talk on the stairs" said Andromeda.

It was true Narcissa remembered when she was a child; she sat with her sisters on the staircase when they were supposed to be in bed. They could listen in on the adult's conversation.

Narcissa followed Andromeda out of the room and they walked down the stairs. Andromeda sat down on a step in the middle of the staircase. She patted the carpeted space next to her. Narcissa sat down.

"Now Cissy…please tell me, what happened" Andromeda said

"Well…" Narcissa sighed, "You know, you must know what sort of person he is"

"He beats you" said Andromeda

"Yes…over trivial things, like answering back and asking questions"

"But you've never walked out before…why today?"

"He…he…he gave me the cruciatus curse!" she said

"HE WHAT!" said Andromeda raising her eyebrows "What started all this?"

"Today I went to visit Azkaban. Lucius has told me again and again not to go…but I wanted to see Bella so much and I also wanted to find the doll"

"Doll, what doll?" asked Andromeda

"Bella…the ones Mother gave us, Bella, Cissy and Annie"

"Oh of course…do you have them?" she asked

"Yes…all except Annie"

"Naturally Cissy, I have Annie" Andromeda laughed

"You kept her?"

"Of course, she was my favourite toy…she was my friend when I was by myself, wouldn't throw her away now, would I?"

"True" Narcissa smiled

"So go on…you went to Azkaban to see Bella…"

"Yes…and Lucius warned me not to go because it would make him look bad…gossip and all. He said he had managed to keep out of Azkaban and he did not want his hard work to be ruined by his stupid wife. But I went. Then when I was heading Bellatrix's cell someone grabbed my hand. Someone in another cell…Sirius" Narcissa looked at Andromeda. She was staring wide-eyed

"Sirius! Our cousin, my goodness Cissy, your certainly reuniting with lost family members today aren't you?"

Narcissa laughed slightly

"I suppose you're right…I never thought of it like that"

"So go on…you saw Sirius?"

"Yes he was telling me he was innocent, and how I believed him and then I said how I saw Potter and Evans in Diagon Alley on the day they died"

Andromeda looked downed and sniffed down heartedly. Narcissa did not know how to respond to this so she continued to talk as if she had not seen anything at all.

Narcissa retold the story of how she had met with Bellatrix. How Bellatrix had been separated from her beloved husband. How she had bravely entered the steadily rotting mansion and rescued the hidden doll. Narcissa also mentioned the sabotaged necklace that had belonged to her mother. This was mainly to see how Andromeda would react to the woman who had thrown her from the house. Her face was expressionless though.

"When I got back to the Manor my mother-in-law," she started in a voice of utter contempt "had told my husband I had sneaked off. So naturally he jumped to the worst conclusion. However, he seemed to believe my lies that I only went to Bella's house and not to Azkaban.

'Later on I went down to the drawing room where Claudia was unfortunately. She told me to play the piano."

"Oh no" Andromeda smirked the traditional Black smirk. Blood is thicker than water thought Narcissa.

"Well as usual I played my very unpractised, dreadful playing which Bellatrix enjoyed used to take comfort in reminding me daily."

"Oh I remember that, Mother made us practise the trio pieces."

"I think she drank too much to realise we didn't like playing together at all"

"To be honest I don't she gave a damn if we did"

"You played the best Annie" Narcissa said

"Are you sure, I remember Bellatrix being better"

"No she just played the easier bits to make sure she played it right" Narcissa argued

Andromeda smiled "So go on, what happened" she patted Narcissa's hand

"Well Lucius came in when I was playing, which I admit was rather distracting but he had been quite kind to me the day before so I was quite relaxed. Anyway Claudia stormed out and Lucius stayed. When I finished he was all compliments. He sat next to me and remarked how beautiful I was! He told me that people were vile for being so jealous when saying rude things about me. I can't think why though, unless he thought he was going to get lucky" Narcissa giggled shrilly and covered her mouth. Andromeda did not smile

"What did you do?" she asked curiously

Narcissa lowered her gazed to her hands "I of course was the silly foolish girl. I believed him. You know, you think being married and having a child these couple of years would have smartened me up a bit but no. I'm still the silly naïve school girl I always was"

"That's because you entered a marriage to early. Seventeen is no age for it Cissy"

"You were eighteen – that's only a year older"

"Yes well I suffered the consequences didn't I? Besides I chose to get married I wasn't forced into it" she said, "So what made Lucius turn"

"Well I was in this happy love struck mood and decided to celebrate with Draco…then he found out. He had asked the prison to send letters to him if anyone in his family entered Azkaban. He never told me this and he received a letter from the prison guard all about me turning up. Talking to Sirius. Talking to Bella. Well Lucius was furious. I knew he was going to hurt me so I told Draco to run to the house. I bet the poor thing knew what was going to happen. Lucius apparated me back to the house. He beat me up. Then Claudia came to watch the spectacle. I punched Lucius. He turned his wand to Draco!"

"Oh Merlin" gasped a shocked Andromeda placing a hand in front of her open mouth

"I screamed and kicked in Claudia's grip. Thankfully her pure blood propaganda helped for once. She said that Draco was Lucius' only heir and was worth too much… Lucius pointed the wand at me at…Andromeda I have never felt pain like that"

"The cruciatus curse? Narcissa why are you speaking so casually this is an unforgivable curse. Just take a quick trip to the Ministry and get him locked up"

Narcissa shook her head

"Draco needs a father"

"Yes a father, not a psychopath who won't think twice about using an unforgivable curse on him when he is old enough. Why not file for a divorce. Then remarry. You're still young. Marry a nice guy and give Draco some siblings" Andromeda said putting an arm around her sister "There is no one left to disown you Cissy. Bellatrix is in Azkaban. She'll never get out"

Narcissa smiled sadly "If only I had your courage, or your brain Miss Ravenclaw. I can't go to the Ministry; he'd just buy his way out of Azkaban or a divorce. Then Draco and I would suffer the consequences of our actions even more. No…I'll go back to Lucius soon, I just need to get away for a bit"

Andromeda sat thoughtfully and silent

"Cissy…what made you come here? I mean I'm glad you are but what about one of your friends. No they'd all be on Lucius' side but Francesca…yeah Frankie, are you still friends with her?"

"I was until about a week ago"

"What happened?"

"Well, she gave me a little advice of her own following her methods to sort out inconvenient marriages" said Narcissa lightly

"In other words, she told you to kill Lucius just like she killed her husbands"

"Yes. I naturally refused and said some things to her, and you know how Frankie hates being insulted"

Andromeda nodded

"Do you remember when she got the crush on Sirius, back in your third year" Andromeda whispered

Narcissa sniggered "Of yeah. Merlin I almost about that, she was heart broken when she saw him with that blonde girl"

Andromeda giggled

"Those were the days weren't they Cissy"

"You make us sound like pensioners" Narcissa stifled a yawn

"You must be tired Cissy. Come on, got to bed, we'll speak more tomorrow"

Narcissa stood up and walked to the top of the stairs. She looked down at her pretty long lost sister who continued to sit on the steps.

"Annie?" whispered Cissy. Andromeda looked up. "Thank you"

Andromeda grinned.

Narcissa went into the guest bedroom. She got into the bed, took one loving glance at her sleeping son before drifting off into her own dreamless sleep.


	13. Questions? No Lies

Chapter thirteen – Ask Me Questions…and I'll tell you no lies

The sun seeped through the windows and Narcissa felt her eyes flutter open. Her face was half concealed by the pillow that she was laying her head upon.

Narcissa felt suddenly disorientated, where was she? She sat up and tried to take in her surroundings. She was in Andromeda's guest bedroom. The twin bed next to her was empty. Narcissa heard a childlike laugh from downstairs. She gathered that Draco was with the Tonks family. Narcissa sighed and ran her fingers through her bed-headed blonde waves. She got out of bed and opened her suitcase to find a pair of clothes. She dressed smartly as always. Not because she was pure blood witch but because she enjoyed looking presentable. She painted her lips with her signature red lipstick. She combed her hair quickly and going against everything she was taught, decided to leave her hair loose behind her.

Narcissa walked down the stairs into the hallway. Narcissa could hear voices to her left so she headed down into the kitchen. Narcissa was greeted with a situation she believed she had never seen before. A happy family, sitting at a small breakfast table in a bright sunny kitchen. Her son sitting happily between them. Narcissa could not remember when she had seen him in such a happy scene. Narcissa smiled at the doorway. It was Nymphadora who was first to realise she was their.

"Good morning Aunt Narcissa"

Andromeda turned around to see her sister.

"Cissy come and sit down"

Narcissa mumbled a 'good morning' and a 'thank you.'

She sat between Draco and Andromeda. Narcissa gave her son a kiss on his head and turned back to the family.

Narcissa had never experienced such a joyful breakfast, Draco's chattering was not dismissed by everyone, save Narcissa as it usually was but they were interested in what this three-year-old had to say. Or at least they pretended to be interested. Which must be good enough.

"Annie, did you cook that?" asked Narcissa putting her knife and fork together

"Yes I did?"

"Goodness, what happened, last time we had to cook was when you were fifteen and I was ten, you made burnt toast, remember how black it was"

"Oh yeah, and Sirius tried to make spaghetti" Andromeda laugh

"Oh I remember that what did he call it…'Sirius surprise' or something?"

Andromeda laughed, her husband Ted smiled at her

"And remember Bellatrix tried to make that salad and she thought she had to put it in the oven" said Andromeda

"How could I forget, it stank the house out"

"Nothing was worse than 'Sirius Surprise' though was it?" said Narcissa disgustedly

"It tasted like one of those terrible potions I made in Hogwarts"

The two women laughed in the memorabilia. Draco was looking curiously at his mother, he had probably never seen her laugh like that, perhaps with Frankie but even that was never with this hysterical giggling.

Andromeda and her husband had gone out to work. Narcissa had promised to look after the house and keep and eye on Nymphadora. Draco was taking an afternoon nap, as all toddlers do. Narcissa sat in the living room reading a book that Andromeda had left out, she enjoyed the feeling of being welcome in a house, to spend the day in harmony, without being terrified of speaking in the wrong tone…or speaking at all.

"Aunt Narcissa" came a quiet yet confident voice. Narcissa looked up from her book. In the door way of the living room stood her niece Nymphadora, sporting vibrant lavender hair in

"Hello Nymphadora" said Narcissa. Nymphadora winced slightly but Narcissa was not sure why

"Um…Aunt Narcissa I was wondering if we could go for a walk in the garden…I wanted to talk to you"

Narcissa was sceptic towards how one may 'go for a walk' in a garden which belonged to such a small house

"Certainly, why not? It's a lovely day" Narcissa put down her book and standing up

Nymphadora wavered slightly in the doorway and looked shyly and her trainers. Narcissa walked towards the girl and placed her immaculate hand on her shoulder leading her out of the room out of the house and into the garden.

It was rather small, just an average garden, a few rather frivolous flowers which Andromeda had always liked such flowers. Still it smelt fresh and it was nice to respect the sunlight for its true beauty and not just to be out of a formidable house.

"Erm…What's your house like Aunt Narcissa?"

Some how Narcissa doubted this was what her niece wanted to talk about

"Oh…well its quite nice…it's a manor on a hill looking over a little town. Its got a large lake and some woodland areas and…" Narcissa noticed that Nymphadora was not really listening. Narcissa sighed "Its not so wonderful to be honest"

Nymphadora looked up at her Aunt.

"What…well, what…I mean…what was Mum like when she was younger"

Narcissa thought a question like this would be coming up soon. Narcissa looked down at the green grass of the garden "Its just…mum never talks about her past. She just mentioned that she was disowned because she loved Dad and Dad is muggle born. She said she had two sisters who she had not spoken to for many years. One in Azkaban and one living in a Manor with her son and husband."

Narcissa looked around the garden while she thought of what to say. She saw a bench half hidden under winding ivy.

"Come on lets sit down…I'm not sure how much your mother wants you to know but I will answer any questions you have…it's the least I can do" said Narcissa her voice stuttering slightly however, as she had not paid any attention to Nymphadora in the twelve years of her niece's life she thought she should start to be the doting Aunt…it was nothing compared to how good Andromeda was being to her.

"The thing you need to know Nymphadora is that…"

Nymphadora winced again. Narcissa smirked "What's wrong?"

"Sorry I just hate my name…its ridiculous"

"I'm afraid your mother always like flowery complicated names"

"Did she?" Nymphadora said brightening up

"Yes…our whole family had complicated names. I used to hate mine"

"Why?"

"Because Narcissa is a female version of the name Narcissus. The story of the vain boy who died staring at his reflection." Nymphadora suppressed a grin "It doesn't matter…you can laugh, everyone else did…so what do people call you at school?"

"They call me by my surname, Tonks. Otherwise they call me Nymmy but I don't let anyone call me that"

Narcissa laughed

"Lots of people called or still call me Cissy. Your mother and our sister Bellatrix and our cousins Regulus and Sirius, used to pick on me calling me Cissy the sissy. I was always the good little girl who did as she was told. Unlike my siblings and cousins"

"Mum always said that her favourite cousin was Sirius" Nymphadora said softly

"Everyone loved Sirius, even when he was a disappointment to the family and you tried to confront him. He would do something funny like start singing to you or dance around the room with you until you laughed so much you couldn't breathe and you forgot why you were confronting him in the first place"

Nymphadora laughed but her tone changed when she said

"But I guess he took the joke to far didn't he, when he killed Lily and James Potter"

"No he didn't!" Narcissa said a little too sharply "I was taught to hate Sirius for many reasons but kill Lily and James Potter? I don't think so!"

"But he was Mum's closest cousin, she would know wouldn't she?"

"Yes and Remus Lupin was his best friend and he believes that Sirius betrayed them too. Sometimes it takes different types of people to see the truth. Sirius would not turn like that. I don't know what really happened but I know Sirius would never betray his friends. He gave up his family for his friends and in a family like ours, they are all you have…just as your mother gave up everything she had for your father"

Nymphadora looked guiltily down at her hands but then said strongly

"One day I will find out the truth about Sirius Black…whatever it may be"

Narcissa nodded "Speaking of which what would you like to be when you're older?"

Nymphadora sat thoughtfully

"Perhaps an auror…that could be fun…hard work but everything is…what do you do?"

Narcissa thought, what did she do? She sat at home, doted on her son and went shopping…that was it. She then realised that she had done absolutely nothing with her life. She had grown up a pampered princess with every piece of finery she could desire. Then she had married and produced an heir. After 22 years of her life she had done nothing more than that!

"I'm a full time mother and wife"

"Oh…you don't have a job then?"

"No, I got married when I was seventeen…didn't get any N.E.W.Ts"

"You left school for that bastard!" Nymphadora burst out. Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Er sorry" she blushed. Narcissa laughed

"So your mother told you all about Lucius and I? Well…I was never as brave as your mother. I was sent into an arranged marriage and I suppose I looked at it as a wonderful romantic adventure. Lucius was handsome…I was young and pretty. He was rich, he had so much to offer me. Besides I had been told since I was eleven years old that it was my duty to marry who my parents picked out."

"So you could not marry for love?"

"No. In a family like mine one is expected to marry who they have picked for them and then, if they're lucky they can fall in love after they're married" she said matter-of-factly

"I could never do that" said Nymphadora her eyes widening

"Well it doesn't look like you'll have to…now Nymphadora, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Nymphadora sighed and concentrated on the green grass around their feet

"It doesn't matter any more. Do you want to go inside, Mum's made cookie dough and I'm hungry"

Narcissa laughed, "She made you cookie dough for a snack?"

"Well no, to be honest I'm not allowed to eat it, it's for her baking…but she won't notice a bit missing around the edges. If you don't tell her that is" Nymphadora got up and looked at her aunt with puppy dog eyes

Narcissa shook her head "You are so much like your mother was"

Nymphadora grinned and walked over to the house.


	14. A Secret Meeting

Chapter 14 – The Secret Meeting

"Up we get little dragon" cooed Narcissa putting her son's arms around her neck and lifting him onto her hip "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Draco nodded and nuzzled his chubby cheeks next to him mother's neck.

"When are we going home Mummy?" he said softly. Narcissa hated lying to her son, he was the only thing in her life that was not part of the gilded cage. He was the only one who was not made up of lies.

"I don't know dragon…not for a while…don't you like it here?"

"I do but I miss my bedroom"

Narcissa laughed and took her son down stairs.

"Hey Auntie Narcissa…is Draco allowed cookie dough?" asked Nymphadora who was liking her fingers

"Um I don't see why not…as long as your mother doesn't mind"

"Oh she won't notice here you go Draco" she said passing the little boy a piece of dough

"Uh not so much he'll be sick" Narcissa said. She began tidying up the magazines on the coffee table. Andromeda had never kept her room tidy when she was younger, even though house elves usually did it for the Black sisters everyone agreed that Andromeda's was always the most filthy by far.

"Mmm" said Draco, Nymphadora leant forward and ruffled his white blond hair

"I love your hair Draco…and yours Aunt Narcissa, its such a cool colour"

"Thank you Dora" Narcissa replied

"Dora?" repeated Nymphadora laughing

"Sorry, it sought of slipped out, you don't mind if I call you Dora do you?"

"No not at all its just that no ones ever called me Dora…I quite like it…but do you mind if…?" she pointed to her lilac hair "do you mind if I become a bit of a copy cat and sought of change it?"

"If you like" Narcissa turned to look at the little display, Nymphadora shut her eyes tight as if trying to remember something. Suddenly before Narcissa could blink the girl's hair was the same silvery blonde as any of the Malfoys, it was also straight and shoulder length.

"Suits you" said Narcissa. Draco however was pointing at her and laughing childishly. Nymphadora scowled "Don't worry Dora, he's got nothing against your new hair style. I just think he finds it funny when the colour changes. He's never met a metamorphmagus before"

"Really" said Nymphadora brightening up "Well check this out Draco" The twelve-year-old changed her hair spiky pink- flowing blue- curly green- frizzy yellow- silky purple, without a pause between them. It was like a firework display. Draco was shrieking with laughter. Nymphadora stopped back at the Malfoy blonde hair. She seemed almost out of breath.

"I've been practising that for ages"

"Very impressive" said Narcissa plumping up the cushions on the sofa

"At school people are all… 'change your nose change your nose!'" she put on a stupid immature voice "My mate Charlie is always saying I should turn into a veela. I put my foot down there"

Narcissa laughed "You know, you say that now but one day you will use your metamorphing to your advantage. Mark my words"

"What? Change to look better for boys" said Nymphadora looking disgusted

"Well, why not?"

"Never, I'd never sink that low, not for a boy"

Narcissa laughed

"You'll be surprised what you'll end up doing. I know I was?"

"What did you do?"

"Well lets just say tissue paper can be very useful when you were as flat as I was" she said. Nymphadora shrieked with laughter. "You didn't hear it from me?" said Narcissa warningly.

"Mummy did Nymphy meet Daddy?" said Draco innocently

"Uh…no darling"

"Will she come for tea?" he said

Narcissa laughed

"Whenever he meets someone new who he likes he asks if he they can come for tea. I think he hears me say it to my friends and he thinks that's what you say to everyone"

"Oh…well can I?" said Nymphadora blushing

Narcissa swallowed

"I…" The idea was absurd. Of course she couldn't come…she was a half blood for Merlin's sake. Half bloods do not stray casually into the Malfoy Manor. What would Lucius say? How could she not be rude? So she said what women say to their children when they mean no "we'll see dear" Nymphadora looked a bit forlorn "I mean you'll have to ask your mother" Narcissa added quickly

"Yeah" said Nymphadora sorrowfully, she seemed to understand where Narcissa was coming from and did not like it. "I have some homework to do. It's left a bit late from school so…see you later Aunt Narcissa, Draco" Nymphadora left the room and trudged up the staircase. Narcissa sighed and sat on the sofa with her head in her hands.

"Don't cry Mummy" came a little voice. Narcissa looked up hastily to see her little son standing up near her.

"I'm not darling…come and sit here" she patted the sofa and hoisted him up next to her. She stroked his soft blond hair thoughtfully.

She couldn't intrude on Andromeda's hospitality much longer …she had to go somewhere else…but where?

In the Malfoy Manor, Lucius was awaiting a guest. He was pacing up and down the drawing room. His mother had left this morning claiming that she was disgusted with the behaviour of his wife. She had stormed out of the Malfoy Manor claiming not to return until Lucius could keep a proper hold on his wife! But was it not that what drove Narcissa away. A firm hold. Who would have ever expected Narcissa to run off like that? She had grown up knowing her duties and had almost always kept to them. And he had stuck her when she crossed her boundaries even slightly.

Dobby the house elf peaked slowly around the drawing room door. Lucius looked down at him

"What is it Dobby?"

"Sir, Mrs Zabini has arrived"

Lucius flew to the door so quickly he might have been on a broomstick. He had owled Francesca earlier claiming to talk to her. Glossing over the facts of Narcissa's running off. He knew that Narcissa and Francesca had had an argument; Lucius neither knew nor cared for the reasons, Francesca had been Narcissa's closest friend since she was eleven years old. If anyone knew where she would have gone it was Francesca.

Francesca was waiting in the hallway looking as magnificent as ever. Her black curly hair was twisted up and was half concealed by a small emerald green hat that was perched upon the curls. Her emerald green robes were lined with fox fur and gave her the usual cruel air about her.

"Lucius!" she said raising and eyebrow. Francesca raised a thin well-shaped eyebrow. For the many years she had known Lucius, she had never seen him quite as distraught. His usually immaculate silver blond hair was slightly out of place and his head bore a small purple scar above his eyebrow

"Francesca…uh come into the drawing room. Dobby, get Mrs Zabini a drink, take her cloak"

"Lucius whats wrong?" she said as he grasped her arm and dragged her into the drawing room just as she had removed her cloak.

"Please sit down" said Lucius holding his hand out to the sofa.

"Lucius? Please. Now, whats happened, you say Narcissa's run away?"

Lucius nodded

"And she's taken the boy with her?"

"Yes…now if she's hiding out with you tell her-"

"No she's not" said Francesca butting in "Narcissa is not at my house. My house is the last place she would go" Francesca finished firmly. Dobby held out a tray with glass of wine on it. Francesca took it without glancing at the elf and moved over to the sofa and sat down. She took a sip of the wine and then placed it down on the coffee table.

Lucius took time to register what Francesca said. Why would her house be the last place Narcissa would go? Lucius sat down on the large chair near Francesca.

"You had an argument?" said Lucius

"Yes, but the reason why takes us back a little further. Ever since you married Narcissa you have treated her both cruelly and harshly!" Lucius rolled his eyes "No Lucius don't give me those insolent school boy actions!" she pointed a scarlet painted finger at him "It's the truth and you know it, Narcissa never crossed you in her life! In fact I think when you married her, her naïve seventeen-year-old heart actually loved you… you would never hurt at school. Not under the careful watch of professors and her parents."

"She is audacious at times" said protectively of himself

"Yes perhaps…and you Lucius are violent at times, far more times than she is audacious or impudent. Narcissa has learnt all her life to be good to her husband. To be a loving, doting wife and mother. She is to do everything you say... Lucius you may look all over the world and you will be hard pressed to find another woman who had done all these things to such a "high standard." But Narcissa is still a woman. Not a creature, which can be claimed and thrown around like a piece of meat. There is only so much one can take" Lucius sighed and ran his pale fingers through his hair "So to be honest Lucius you have been a rather shit husband"

Lucius glared at her

"And as for a Father you have failed completely. Thankfully though, with Draco he is still only four years old. His memories of you like this may be scarce in a few years time. So you can still redeem yourself. Narcissa will be harder. She is twenty-three years old. It will be sometime before she will forget."

"Francesca Zabini if you think I am going to bend down on my knees to her and beg for forgiveness then spend the rest of my life as a family man baby sitting a screaming child in the middle of the night you can-"

"Lucius no one expects that of you, least of all your wife! Besides if you think Narcissa would let you or anyone else but herself near her son you have another thought coming! I recommend you find her and tell her exactly how much you appreciate her. How you miss her and that you hope that she will forgive you. Then you must behave kinder to her, because I think Narcissa could end up loving you very much indeed" Francesca allowed a sweet smile to appear on her lips. It seemed strange on her rather 'wicked' looking face.

Lucius leaned back on his chair and sighed

"I have to find her first" he said dismissively

Francesca snorted with laughter

"That's the least of your worries. The worst thing she could have done is left the country. Which won't be easy, she has little or no money. She does not understand the muggle world. She cannot go to the Ministry, as she knows you practically own the place. Her living family and friends would send her straight back to you!"

"You think I shall have no problem finding her then?"

Francesca shook her head kindly.

"So what did you two argue about?" said Lucius remembering where this conversation started

"I told her to do something she did not want to do at all, I was insulted and stormed off. That's all you need to know. And I would prefer it if you did not tell Narcissa about this meeting"

"The same goes for you" said Lucius coldly

Francesca stood up suddenly

"Now if you please Lucius… I have a son to go to and plans for the day"

Lucius stood up and shook her hand

"Thank you" he nodded to her.

Francesca smiled and did something most unexpected. She embraced him tightly and kissed his cheek. Lucius was unsure how to react. So he patted her shoulder thankfully. After letting go of him she nodded to him and left the room.


	15. The Promise

Chapter 15 - A Promise

"There you go Cissy, we've sorted something out" said Andromeda throwing down a small pile of papers on the kitchen table. Narcissa picked up a piece of paper

"Flight seats? What is this?" said Narcissa

Andromeda pulled out a chair for herself

"Cissy…you can't stay here. Its only a matter of time before Lucius finds you, and quite personally I don't think your ready to face him"

Narcissa looked curiously at her sister

"Annie if you rather I was not here in your house and-"

"Oh Cissy of course I want you here. I've missed you so much, but anyway that's besides the point. Lucius will find you here and its not safe. You need to go away for a while…abroad"

"What? Abroad? How can I go abroad. I can't apparate with Draco, I can't go by floo powder, Lucius will be watching the floo travelling network like a hawk…what am I supposed to do"

"Okay Cissy, I know your not going to like this…but please hear me out, it may be best, for the time being to-"

"Perhaps she should drink some tea or something to relax her before you tell her Annie" came a voice. Ted Tonks had just entered the room. Narcissa glared at him as she heard his sarcasm. She hated the man, the man who broke her sister and her apart.

"Perhaps you should start referring 'she' to 'her' name!" Narcissa retorted snappily.

Ted suppressed a smirk.

"What did you do to Nymphadora's hair…its looking a tad peaky!"

"Your daughter wanted to change her hair to blonde Tonks. I had no part in it"

"I wonder where she got the idea from…couldn't be a Malfoy could it? Did she do it in spite of the fact me and Annie have repeatedly told her not to go platinum blonde!"

"Then that is your daughter's fault Tonks not mine, perhaps your daughter doesn't want you to nag her about what colour her hair is!"

"What do you know about my daughter?" Tonks snapped

"And what the hell do you know about me!" Narcissa pulled out her wand 'You filthy little mudblood!"

"CISSY!" yelled Andromeda

"Listen Malfoy you never did shit for Annie and now you expect her to help you like this. You can't damn well appreciate her!"

"TED!"

Ted Tonks glared daggers at Narcissa who glared back. He made a movement to go forwards

"Don't touch me Mudblood"

"CISSY!"

"Huh is that the best you could come up with Malfoy…really original. Got anything else to say. Want to call my wife a blood traitor perhaps…or no blame my daughter! Blame the freaky little half blood!"

"TED!"

Narcissa fumed. Narcissa could hear her son calling her in the other room. She automatically turned and stalked out of the room

"Yeah that's right leave. Go tend to your little pampered prince. Andromeda's seen nothing but your back for the last fourteen years!"

"TED, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Andromeda's voice was half sobbing "If you two can't talk civilly…then the sooner I tell Cissy about the plan…the better.

Narcissa was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in Andromeda's bathroom. She had been crying. She was not sure why, she did not give a damn what Ted Tonks thought of her. Narcissa wiped her eyes with a piece of tissue paper. She got up and walked towards the mirror over the sink. She looked into the glass and sniffed at her red eyes. She threw the tissue into the waste paper bin and headed out of the bathroom. Andromeda was standing directly outside. She was looking at Narcissa with a mixture of anger and sadness. She too looked like she had been crying. The two sisters, the blonde and the red head stood momentarily in front of each other before the fair one threw herself forward into a close embrace with her sister.

"Annie I'm sorry"

"Shh. Its not entirely your fault…I've had a go at Ted!" Andromeda whispered comfortingly into her sister ear

"I never said any of those things to your daughter. Not once" said Narcissa

"Cissy, don't worry I know you didn't…if you had done Nymmy probably would have hexed you to kingdom come by now" The sisters parted and Narcissa managed a chuckle.

"So what is this greatly shocking thing you wanted to tell me?" said Narcissa wiping her eyes again. Andromeda smiled

"Come on, I'll show you"

"Live as a muggle!" repeated Narcissa

"Just for the mean time Cissy. Look, we've booked you into a small bed and breakfast hotel in Italy, its run by two muggle women, sisters"

"Why Italy?" asked Narcissa

"Because America is where Lucius would look first, he'll think you got it from a romance novel that you used to read or something, Paris…Lucius goes there too often…so why not Italy?"

"Okay fine…but why do I have to live like a muggle?"

"Oh Cissy don't have a blonde moment, it will be much easier for Lucius to find you in the wizarding world won't it? Look I've ordered your flight tickets and everything and I've changed some money into Italian muggle money as well"

Narcissa watched as Andromeda handed her different pieces of paper.

"Annie…you've given me your money?"

"Not all of it silly"

"Annie…I…I don't know what to say…I'll…I'll pay you back" Narcissa felt tears swell up in her eyes but she blinked them back.

Andromeda looked kindly at her sister and then back at the papers

"I'll take you to the airport, now there you'll get on a thing called a plane, its like a small building which can fly. That will take you to Rome. From there you get on this train" Andromeda gave a ticket with information on it "That will take you down to Sorrento from there you only need to travel to this road and you arrive at the house"

Andromeda had pulled out a map where she had marked areas and streets for her to follow.

"I don't know Annie…me in the muggle world. I've never been alone in the wizarding world let alone the muggle world. I've always had parents to rely on and then a husband. I can see this going wrong"

"Cissy…you're a smart girl. Okay your brain never got a chance to amount to anything but all our professors said that were you to complete your NEWTs you would have been able to become a healer!"

"Yes, but potions and charms will not amount to anything in the muggle world, in a country I cannot speak the language of by myself."

"No, but you're a logical enough person…Cissy I believe in you" Andromeda looked straight into Narcissa's blue eyes with her brown ones "So stop being a sissy…Cissy"

Narcissa tried to suppress a grin but failed. The two sisters embraced each other.

"Okay you line up there and show your ticket" said Andromeda. Ted, Andromeda, Narcissa and little Draco were marching up the busy airport. Muggles darted around pulling their suitcases. Robotic voices sounded through the echoing walls, pictures and writing appeared on strange boxes, where muggles were looking up at anxiously. Narcissa was terrified. Here she was about to enter the muggle world with nothing to guide her at all. She stopped in her tracks. Andromeda turned to look at her sister, who seemed to be swaying on the spot slightly.

"Annie…I don't feel well"

Andromeda smiled kindly at her sister

"Your just nervous Cissy…come on, if you're late it will be even harder"

"I can't do this Annie…I can't"

Andromeda placed her hands on Narcissa's shoulders

"Be strong! Cissy, you've been strong all you life just a bit more Cissy"

Narcissa felt tears piercing her eyes. But she refused to cry…not in front of Ted. She would not allow him to criticise her. She blinked back her tears and nodded.

She felt something tighten in her hand. Narcissa looked down. Draco was clutching her hand and looking up his mother face. Narcissa smiled reassuringly at her son and then back at her sister

"Let's go…we'll be late" she said bravely to Andromeda

Narcissa was steered from desk to desk giving in papers. Most of it went over her head a bit; she let Ted and Andromeda do the talking. After that Andromeda took her luggage and put it on to some kind of a conveyer belt, explaining to Narcissa that when she arrived to Italy she would get them back.

"Now Cissy, this is as far as we can go with you, go through there and show the person on the desk this" she handed Narcissa a plain white card

"What does this do?" Narcissa said dumbly

"Oh to you and me it looks like a piece of white card…but to muggles it will show your passport just a simple spell…we learnt it in our seventh year, remember?"

"Annie I didn't have a seventh year" Narcissa said coldly

"Sorry I forgot…okay they'll let both you and Draco through because he is on the same "passport" now when you're through put your hand luggage on the conveyer belt…it's a sort of secrecy sensor that muggles use. Okay when you go through there you will arrive in the terminal, there will be signs on tele- er box thingies saying when your flight is and just look at the information I gave you to check."

Narcissa bit her lip and nodded

"Anything else?"

"Yes…don't be frightened, loads of people have a first time on an aeroplane and I'm sure they all find it as hard as you…even the muggles, I've written down what you should do when you arrive in Italy"

"Thank you Annie," Narcissa said simply. She was still unable to grasp why Andromeda had been so willing to help her, when Narcissa had done nothing in return. Andromeda made a sad smile at her sister when she suddenly launched at her pulling her into a close hug. Narcissa was taken slightly by surprise, but she let Draco's hand slip from her own and dropped he hand luggage by her feet and returned the hug. Narcissa took in her sisters fresh lily perfumed scent unsure when she would see her sister again. Narcissa wanted to be with her sister always. She wished she could rewind time to when they were children, wishing they could relive their childhood, a childhood when they were certain to see each other every single day. A life that had been filled with certainty.

Narcissa and Andromeda reluctantly released each other. Andromeda kneeled down and gave a good bye hug to Draco, Narcissa watched her son and his Auntie fondly when she felt someone grab her arm and tug her from them slightly.

Narcissa looked around Ted Tonks stood in front of her with a serious expression. Narcissa swallowed and looked bravely at him

"I need to talk to you Narcissa"

Narcissa sighed

"go ahead then" she said hautily. Ted looked at her then down at his wife and her nephew. Andromeda was looking up at Ted and Narcissa with a nervous but intrigued expression

"This way" he tugged her by her arm almost painfully, he pulled her a few yards away from Andromeda and Draco. He looked at Narcissa almost sourly and nodded as if agreeing with a voice in his head.

"Yes" Narcissa said raising an eyebrow

Ted scowled

"Listen Narcissa, I don't know you very well and I hate to pass judgement but I wanted to make sure of something…first of all I want to let you know that I love Andromeda more than anyone who ever lived. Okay, your sister and the child we share is my reason for living."

Narcissa nodded

"I know" she said "and she loves you too, leaving the family was a hard decision for her"

Ted nodded again

"She sacrificed so much to be with me, that's why I don't ever want her to be hurt again. You arriving on our doorstep probably seemed to Andromeda like a blessing and a curse, she missed you I'm sure of it. She goes into deep depressions sometimes because she misses you and the rest of her family. You coming back reminded her of her past, when it would be better if she forgot it. However, I think she was happy to see you again, and glad to help you. That's because Andromeda's a loving person willing to help any stray who arrives on her doorstep"

Narcissa had an idea where this conversation was going

"Tonks," she said thoughtfully and cleared her throat "I'm not sure what I'm so supposed to say in answer to all this"

"Just promise that you won't abandon Andromeda again…I'm sure you will go back to living with your husband, whatever happens behind closed doors. I think you will probably make up with him"

"What do you know about me and my husband" she said angrily "How would you feel if you lived in fear every single day-"

"Narcissa I don't want to argue with you…all I'm saying is when this whole little adventure is over I don't want you to turn your back on my wife again, she needs you, and as a repayment of her kindness I think the least you could do is not forget her."

Narcissa shook her head

"I never have-"

"Just promise" he said firmly

Narcissa swallowed how could she promise that…she could never fulfil it, not with the life she led, how could she say

"I promise"

5


	16. An Affair Not to Remember

**AN: Had a fantastic idea for this chapter today! Hope you enjoy! RATED T! SO WATCH OUT PEEPS!**

Chapter Sixteen - An Affair Not to Remember

Lucius Malfoy sat at the breakfast table, totally alone. He looked over to the seat where is wife would usually sit. Cooing over their tiny son and glancing nervously at her husband. Lucius continued to stare at the empty chair; he had an empty sought of feeling as his quiet surroundings struck him.

He had not been fair with Narcissa, she was a good girl…woman. In a way Lucius still thought of his wife as a small Hogwarts school girl. Worried about trivial things like her exams and getting her homework done. He sometimes forgot that she was not a fully grown woman, with her own mind, likes and dislikes. Altogether Narcissa was not a possession he could claim and corrupt.

"Is Master alright" squeaked a tiny voice belonging to Dobby the house elf. Lucius came out of his thoughts sharply

"What? Oh yes, clean up" he growled

"But sir, Master has not eaten anything" the elf squeaked nervously as Lucius rose forcefully from his chair

"I'm not hungry!" Lucius yelled angrily leaving the room

Lucius stepped into his hallway, he was confused. If he had always treated Narcissa with contempt and cruelty, why was he feeling like this now she was gone? Why did he feel this oppressive emptiness glooming over him?

He needed to find Narcissa, for that he was certain, it would not be too difficult to find her but what would happen when he did? How would he persuade her too come back? She had to come back.

Francesca advised Lucius to 'tell her how much he really appreciated'

"Huh, great lot of good that will do, hmm, yes Narcissa I truly love you, I just decided to terrify and beat you all our married life, now lets go home" he said to the empty space in front of him, with jeering voice.

"Talking to your self is one of the first signs of madness, you know?" came a smooth voice from behind him. Lucius whipped around to see Francesca Zabini standing immaculately dressed in black robes lined with leopard skin. Spangled gold earrings glittered amongst the shiny black curls of her hair.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Francesca smirked

"I thought I'd come over to see how you were getting on?"

"Well thank you Francesca, but I don't need your mollycoddling" he sneered.

"Then perhaps Lucius you can tell me why you were talking to yourself?" she folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. Her turquoise eyes met his steely grey ones. She glared so hard that Lucius had to divert his eyes.

"I…" he muttered "I miss her" his words were so quiet that Francesca had to stretch her ears to hear…but she heard each and every word.

Cruelly the woman laughed

"You'll get over it" she muttered

"Francesca, you're not suggesting I abandon my search?" Lucius said suspiciously

"Don't be silly Lucius, of course you need to find Narcissa, but if say you decided that you weren't interested in getting her back…I'm sure you would get over her" Francesca seemed to have moved slightly closer to Lucius. "However, I have some ideas on getting her back"

"Francesca, I'm no novice in search parties" said Lucius recalling his death Eater days, when he had to hunt down Regulus Black, the traitor

"Oh I know" she said thoughtfully "But I have a few ideas which may make it quicker, why don't we go into your study?" she moved closer still

"Why?" asked Lucius, narrowing his eyes at her

"Huh, you sound like Draco or Blaise" she complained, then put on a stupid babyish whining voice 'WHY? Would you like my answer?"

"Yes I would" said Lucius clearly, but through gritted teeth

Again Francesca stepped closer to Lucius, now they were almost touching, and in a soft seductive whisper she said simply

"Because I like your study" she smirked, turned away from him and headed in the direction of his study, checking once that he was following her.

Lucius, for some reason, instantly regretted not putting his foot down about going into his study with Francesca. First of all he looked ahead and saw that the room was empty but from behind him came the clunk of the heavy mahogany door…and the key turned in the lock. Lucius span around. Francesca was leaning against the door, swinging the key on its string between her to rouge nailed fingers. She was smirking seductively at him.

"Francesca, unlock the door this instant" he said firmly, although Lucius could feel his voice shaking slightly. The beautiful woman dropped the key into her pocket and walked quickly towards Lucius. Lucius tried to walk backwards but was stopped by his desk. The woman unleashed herself like a tiger upon him. Her hands gripped his robes as she thrashed her scarlet painted mouth against his. Lucius recoiled in disgust as her tongue attempted to enter his mouth. He kept it firmly shut. She pushed against him so hard that he fell backwards onto his desk, the inkpots and quills scattered everywhere. The parchment flew off around them. Francesca separated her mouth from Lucius' although she kept annoyingly close, and her grip was still forceful.

"I like this" she said "I've wanted to do this a long time you know, but you married Narcissa and not me"

"Francesca this is madness!" he yelled. The woman laughed and she pushed him down against the desk even harder. She slipped both her legs over his reclined body and climbed over on top of him, she shoved his arms down onto the desk, he was completely helpless. The strength of the exotic beauty was unbelievable. She lowered her face to his.

"Come on Lucius, you know you want to!" Francesca whispered, her breath tickling his ear and her sultry poisonous perfume became trapped in his sinuses "No man can resist me you know!"

Lucius had an insane idea…but by chance, it just might work he thought.

"You're right Francesca" he said nodding. The woman looked slightly startled but seemed to like what she was hearing "No man can resist you, I've wanted you for a long time, I never thought you were interested"

"Go on" she said, her eyes bright with anticipation

"And…I want to make love to you, right here on this table" he growled. Francesca shrieked with glee burning in her turquoise eyes. Her force seemed to weaken, yet her grip remained tight. He flipped her over quickly and forcefully, so that he was on top of her. He kissed her ruby lips the way she wanted him to, she seemed to almost melt in his arms, things were going to plan, as he continued to kiss her he allowed one hand to slip over her curvaceous body, seemingly sexually until his finger tripped on her pocket. Perfect, he thought happily, so continuing in her fantasy he slipped his fingers into the pocket and pulled out the key from on the little string. Everything was going to plan. He drew his legs back onto the ground pulling Francesca up with him. She was in his total control; it was almost on the same wave length as the Imperious curse. With the key firmly in his hand, he threw Francesca out of his grip, she shrieked as she tumbled back wards by the force of his hand. Her lipstick smeared and her usually immaculate hair fallen out of its elegant Roman bun and smothered wildly over her shoulders. Her eyes were glittering with anger and surprise.

"Nice try Francesca, but you were just too slow" he growled. Francesca watched him impishly her breathing rapid. She watched as he unlocked his study door and held it open for her "I think you had better leave now" he said severely.

Francesca smirked and walked towards the door, she stopped at the door frame and looked Lucius in the eye.

"Now perhaps you'll actually start looking for Narcissa" Her act was revealed.

And she left.

3


	17. Made It

**AN: Well I was a bit unhappy about the lack of reviews I received for last chapter, especially as I was quite pleased with it. **

**Thank you to **_Gurlz_**for her constant supply of amazing reviews for my stories.**

**Chapter seventeen - Made It**

Draco had very much enjoyed the aeroplane ride, it was all one exciting new adventure for him, to Narcissa it was a complete nightmare. The take off and landing was both sickening and strangely frightening, the feeling of being entirely surrounded by muggles made her feel extremely venerable and the stress of finding her way around the airport and keep her son close by without running off wore her out. And the day was still unfinished.

Narcissa was shovelling into her handbag trying to reach her train tickets, which would take her to Sorrento, all the time keeping an eye on her suitcase. Draco was tugging at her silk skirt.

"Mummy I'm hungry can I have a cauldron cake?" he pined

"I don't have one Dragon" she said while giving her ticket to the guard. He punched them and smiled at Narcissa and Draco, in an admiring way

"Bella" he said.

"Bella?" Narcissa repeated hopelessly "Oh bella! Grazie" Narcissa smiled back and took her tickets, well being called beautiful just on arriving in Italy was not a bad start

"The train eeza' just…coming" he said in a strong accent

"Grazie" she said again "You speak beautiful English" she said

The guard smiled and waved at Draco who grinned.

Narcissa threw her bag onto her shoulder, grabbed her suitcases and Draco's hand and pulled him to the platform.

"MUMMY I'M HUNGRY AND I WANT A CAULDRON CAKE!" he yelled. Draco did not usually scream like a spoilt brat when he wanted something. Narcissa guessed this was because she never usually let him get to that stage. As soon as he wanted something he got it.

The people on the platform looked over at the screaming child. Narcissa blushed

"Draco, don't yell, I'll get you something later"

"NO I WANT IT NOW!" he bawled tears welling up in his big grey eyes

"No Draco" Narcissa said firmly. It was far to hot for all this shouting

"NOW!" he stamped his foot.

Narcissa did something she never thought she would do. She slapped her son quickly and sharply around the face. He shrieked. Narcissa placed both hands over her mouth and gasped. What had she done?

"Draco, I'm sorry" she gushed. Her son was on the verge of tears when she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, lifting him off his feet into her arms. He whimpered into her shoulder and she felt his tears staining her blouse. "Shh sweetheart, my dragon…I'll get you something to eat later I promise…Mummy's just a little tired at the moment" Narcissa saw a train speeding up along the tracks. As their train was due Narcissa gathered that this was indeed that. "Look sweetie, here's our train…there might be some food on there." Narcissa heard him sniff as she lowered him to the ground. His cheek was slightly pink from her slap and his eyes were watery. His expression was sulky and miserable but he reluctantly took his mother's hand as she headed towards the train.

It turned out that Draco had no interest in eating anything. Narcissa had a pumpkin pasty in her bag it turned out. None of the muggles were interested in what he was eating. He seemed pleased at first but after about two or three bites he had fallen asleep. Narcissa smiled, it must have been the hot weather. She lay her son down on the seat so that his head lay on her lap. She softly stroked his hair and looked out of the window, the rich sunlight shining in on her face.

Narcissa watched the landscapes fly by her, soft fields, suburban areas, and poor slums then back to the soft fields. Narcissa smile faltered. Each landscape that went by was taking her further away from Lucius. She realised that she had not been so far away from him in a long time. Even when they went to Paris now and then he was with her, standing over her like a shadow dangling the key to her cage over her head…just out of reach.

"Mummy" came a small voice. Narcissa looked down at her son. His eyes were open but he was still half asleep

"Yes dragon?"

"Where's Daddy?"

Narcissa heart sunk.

"At home" she answered softly

"When are we going home?" he asked

Narcissa swallowed and continued to slowly stroke his silky blond hair.

"I don't know" she answered.

"Now where are we going?" Draco whined. They had been on an extremely long train journey, and then switched onto a smaller, hotter, more cramped train. Draco was probably having the worst day of his entire life. He had stated that he wished to go home over half a dozen times on the journey. He was hungry, but too tired to eat but far too hot to sleep.

"Draco, I promise we're almost there now" Narcissa put down her suitcase and began to rummage through her hand bag again, she pulled out a small sheet of paper "See, I have a map…the place we are staying is just around the corner." Narcissa looked at the map and traced her index finger over the roads to where Andromeda had circled the building they were going to stay. "C'mon Drake…not much farther"

Draco made a moaning sound but walked closer to his mother, his head lolling slightly to one side.

Narcissa knocked on the door of the old building. This was the bed and breakfast run by the two Italian women then. There was a slight pause when suddenly the door was opened with a great force to reveal a rather large woman who was in her late fifties; she had dyed chestnut hair and a smiley grin on her olive skinned face

"Buon giorno, you masta be Mrs Malfoy?

"Yes" said Narcissa, pleased to find that the woman spoke English quite well "and this is my son Draco"

Draco was standing slightly behind his mother but appeared to her side when he saw the friendly face of the woman. The Italian woman swooped down and picked up Draco into a hug

"Bella Bambino!" she trilled hugging Draco tightly "You masta come in, you masta be tired" she continued to coo over Draco.

Narcissa smiled, picked up her suitcase and headed into the building. It was quite old, but kept in good condition. There was a pleasant scent of lemon blossom in the air.

"Scusi" the woman turned to Narcissa, and holding Draco in one hand she grabbed one of Narcissa's suitcases from her and headed up the staircase.

"Here, this is your room" the woman said unlocking the door and entering the room. She put Draco drown and allowed him to walk. "This was my room when I was a little girl" she said to Narcissa

The room was bright and airy. A large fan was on the ceiling, there were also large windows looking out on an amazing view of Sorrento, it appeared that they were on a hill. Narcissa could see the sea in the near distance. There was one large double bed with white soft covers and many pillows. There was also a sofa bed next to it. There were wooden chests of drawers and wardrobes. A full length mirror was in the corner.

"The bathroom is through here" the woman said opening the door to reveal a spacious bathroom. It had both a shower and a bath. A large window was above the white sink but as they were so high up, they were not at the mercy of prying eyes.

"It's beautiful" said Narcissa softly

"Grazie" said the woman "Er…what did you say your name was…apart from Mrs Malfoy"

"Oh…Narcissa" she said

"Ah, like Greek myth?"

"Yes" said Narcissa smiling

"And your son is called Draco…Latin for Dragon…sie?"

"Yes, I sometimes call him Dragon actually…What is your name?"

"Oh scusi scusi, my name is Maria!"

"Ah…didn't you have a sister?"

"Sie, Clara is on the telephone"

Narcissa had no idea what the 'telephone' was so decided to change the subject quickly.

"Where's Draco" she said looking around. Narcissa stepped out of the bath room and back into the bedroom. Draco had climbed onto the large bed curled up into a ball and had fallen sound asleep with his thumb in his mouth

"He is so sweet" said Maria "I remember when my son was that age"

"You have a son?" asked Narcissa

"Yes, he is a little older than you are; perhaps you will meet him while you are staying. Oh, would you like some tea before you get ready for bed?"

"No thank you I'm to tired to even think about drinking tea" said Narcissa chuckling

"Then I will leave you…breakfast should be ready around eight forty-five, is okay?"

"Yes that will be lovely thank you"

"Then you will meet Clara, if she isn't on the telephone going yap yap yap."

Narcissa laughed uneasily making a mental note to find out what exactly a telephone was.

Maria bade goodnight to Narcissa and left the room.

Narcissa went back into the bathroom, she took her hair out of its elegant bun and took off her sweat driven clothes. She took a shower, washing off all the sweat and stress from the day. Feeling the cool luke warm water spread down over her thin body and through her hair. How wonderful it felt. Reaching out for one of the fluffy towels Maria had left out she wrapped it around her naked body. She stepped towards the large mirror and examined herself. Her hair, which was usually white blonde with soft waves had gone a golden colour, darkened by the water; it had also gone as curly as Andromeda's. It always did that when it was wet. She liked it that way.

She changed into a soft thin cotton night dress. It had a high waist and ended on her mid thighs. She only wore it on the hottest of days. Narcissa took out her wand and cast a quick drying spell on her hair. Cool wafts of air flew through her curls loosening into the familiar white blonde waves again.

Narcissa managed to change Draco from his day clothes into his pyjamas without waking him up. She then lifted him up and laid him under the covers. He stirred slightly but went immediately back to sleep. Narcissa smiled. She kissed his cheek and folded the covers down over his tiny body and tucked him in.

Narcissa then got into the bed next to him and lay her head down on the cool pillow.

She had done it

She had escaped.

Then listening to the slow steady breathing of her son…she fell to sleep herself.

4


	18. A Good Little Actress

**I understand some people found chapter 16 a little confusing. I hope this chapter helps...if not email me or leave it in a review...REVIEW!**

**---**

Chapter 18 - A Good Little Actress

Narcissa opened her eyes, she found her self in the silent yet sunlit room in Italy. Draco was still asleep next to her; he must have been so tired, as he had barely moved from where he had fallen asleep. Narcissa rose up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes, the room had the same lemon blossomed scent around.

Narcissa was so happy, she was not sure why but now was one of the moments in her life that she would never forget. Perhaps it was because she had got away, but the stress and fear of travelling muggle style to a different country, so now it was the idea of being free, free with only Draco and herself. It was all she could possibly want in life. Perhaps she could find a way to stay away from Lucius forever, or get a job in the Wizarding area and live in Italy permanently, with just her son and herself. These were all very ambitious thoughts which would mean a lot of hard work. Narcissa glanced down at her just stirring son and decided, for another day. Draco whined under his breath as his eyes opened and immediately squinted because of the light.

"Where am I?" he stated miserably burying his head in his pillow to block the light. Narcissa was overjoyed that he was awake; she now had someone to share her happiness with. She seized her son and pulled him into a tight hug. He grumbled something to do with 'hugging being for sissies.'

"You my son need a shower"

"Nooo!" he moaned

"Yes, don't worry showers are quicker than baths" The Malfoy Manor did not have any, Narcissa decided that if the shower was easier to wash Draco in than a bath, then it would be installed the moment she got back to the Manor…IF she went back.

"Don't want a smelly shower"

"Draco you will be smelly if you don't wash after that hot day yesterday, and if you're a good boy for Mummy…I'll take you to the sea"

"No, then you'll make me go in the shower again to wash of all the salt water, that's what you did in France!"

Narcissa laughed, her son was showing early signs of his cunning Slytherin wit.

"Alright then, if you face hands and teeth AND behind your neck and ears, Mummy will take you to the sea side and then you can have a shower after wards."

She looked seriously into his big grey eyes and smirked. He looked thoughtful

"Okay deal" he said nodding.

"Good, off you go then because breakfast will be ready in a minute"

--

"I'm sorry I was not here to see you yesterday but I was on an important phone call" said the elderly woman, Clara. Clara was the opposite of her sister, blonde where her sister's hair was red, tall and thin where her sister was smaller and rounder and materialistic where her sister was not. Narcissa smiled still unaware of what the 'telephone' was.

"Where is your husband Mrs Malfoy, why isa he not here?" asked Maria as she poured a cup of tea for Narcissa. Narcissa looked over at Draco who was nibbling on toast which was very thickly spread with marmalade.

"Uh…my husband is busy at work, he said he couldn't come"

"Oh what a shame I would have like to have met him" said Clara

No you would not have, thought Narcissa to herself.

"Does he look like your son?"

"Oh yes, very much so" said Narcissa sipping her tea

"Yes, it is often like that, my son looks like his father did, may he rest in peace"

"But Narcissa you seem so young to be married with a child" said Clara slightly sceptically

"Oh I married at seventeen years old, yes very young" she added to their shocked expressions

"You mast have been very much in love Narcissa" Maria stated. Narcissa almost chocked on swallowing her tea

"Yes…indeed" she said nervously

"Those were the days" Clara sighed.

"Well eef a woman wants to settle down with a family at a young age, I think she coulda do a lot worsa things"

--

Andromeda Black Tonks sat at the window. A grim look hung upon her usually round smiley face. Nymphadora, who's hair had changed to pink instead of silvery blonde, was out with her friend Charlie. Ted was on the sofa reading the 'Daily Prophet,' now and then he took sad glances at his beloved wide.

"Annie" he spoke at last. Andromeda flicked her head towards him

"What is it?"

"Annie you mustn't be upset"

"I'm not upset…I'm just thinking" she defended herself.

Ted motioned for his wife to come towards him. Andromeda made sighing smile and joined her husband on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she lay against his chest

"Annie…I know seeing your sis, brought back…brought back a lot of bad memories"

"No Ted…that's the difficult thing. She brought back a lot of good memories too. Things that will never be the same again"

"If only I had been pure blood" said Ted

"No darling, I wouldn't want you any different…I would never change anything about you…I love you entirely"

"Warts and all" he replied

The couple laughed

"And I love you too Andromeda" Annie kissed him on the cheek. There was a brief silence until Andromeda said

"I hope Cissy will be alright"

Ted kissed Andromeda reddish brown hair.

"Why are you such a good person? Annie most people wouldn't give a damn about what happened to a sister who treated them like that"

"I'm not most people Ted"

"No you're not…your better than most people"

"I love Narcissa and she loves me back. But she had no choice. After I left there was a HUGE obligation for her to marry well. Poor thing, dragged out of school at barely seventeen, forced into marriage with a man she barely knew. If they'd had their way, she would have been thrown into Lucius Malfoy's bed, at thirteen years old, quicker than they blasted my name of the Black family tree"

"Annie I doubt that very much"

"Oh do you? My mother never gave a damn about childhood innocence, as long as her innocence was taken away by her pureblood betrothed she could have lost it at twelve bloody years old!"

"So that's why you were willing to help her, because of the pain you inflicted on her?" asked Ted, Andromeda shrugged "What about the pain she inflicted on you?"

"What pain? Ted…I got you and Nymphadora, it's a lot more than Cissy has. All she's got is Draco who will probably end up like his father any way. So what if I can't talk to Bellatrix anymore. As far as I've heard neither can Cissy. Sirius is in Azkaban and I'm not sure I can trust him"

"Annie you told me you believed him innocent?"

"I know Ted…but all the evidence goes against him! I haven't made a decision. Any way my point is there's only a few family members I can't talk to…the rest are dead. Sirius is the last person to hold the name 'Black' apart from my Mother of course but she's an absolute alcoholic and is on her death bed…Good riddance if you ask me" Andromeda sniffed

"My Annie…that's a brave face you've just put on" said Ted. Andromeda laughed shakily as a few guilty tears ran over her nose.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Ted offered to get it.

Andromeda sat back on the sofa and she glanced at the daily prophet thoughtfully.

"You can't just come barging into my house whoever-you-are!" came Ted's voice. Andromeda looked up over the back of the sofa into the hall way.

"Ted? Who is it?" Andromeda yelled, thinking terrifyingly of Lucius.

A figure entered the hall way in a fast stride. A woman. Andromeda recognised her only slightly as she lowered the hood of her cloak.

"Francesca Vayéinne?"

"Hello Andromeda" came her haughty reply. She looked arrogantly around the living room as she entered "The décor of home is of typical mudblood style…as I expected"

"You'll watch your language in my house!" growled Ted pointing his finger at Francesca fiercely. He'd had just about enough of these stereotypical purebloods in the past few days to last him a life time. Francesca seemed unfazed d by Ted's threat. She raised one immaculate eyebrow at him and turned back to Andromeda

"By the way, I go by the name Francesca Zabini now! I found it unfair to keep changing my son's name as I swept through my unlucky marriages"

"Yes, unlucky for them any way. What do you want?"

Francesca removed her black cloak and threw it into Ted's arms. She sat down on a sofa. She looked at Andromeda and shook her head

"Merlin, you could have had everything" she said at last

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Andromeda

"Well look at you, the daughter of a Black reduced to looking and living like a simple muggle. Why?"

"Because I followed my heart and refused to be thrown into a loveless marriage!"

"What is wrong with that? It suited your sister fine"

"Bellatrix and Rudolphus were lucky…they learned to love each other" said Andromeda softly. Francesca took out a cigarette from her emerald green case, she poked it into her cigarette holder and began to light it

"Can you not smoke in my house" said Ted. Francesca ignored him and inhaled deeply

"You're right Andromeda…but actually I was talking about Cissy!"

"Cissy? Oh yeah, she's in a bloody good marriage isn't she?"

"Well actually that's why I'm here, now we both know that Cissy ran away from home with Draco and came here…but I don't think we are on the same terms as…why?"

"'Why?' Francesca don't play dumb with me, you know as well as I know, how Lucius treats her!"

"How does he treat her?" said Francesca innocently "What did Cissy tell you about her relationship with Lucius?"

Andromeda sighed "He beats her! Abuses her! Do you realise that he used the cruciatus on her and almost on Draco, that's what she came here"

Francesca gave a high pitched shriek of a laugh.

"Beats her? Abuse her? Use the cruciatus curse? Are we talking about the same Lucius and Narcissa?"

"What?" asked Andromeda "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Andromeda darling, I would never call Lucius the doting husband but abuse Narcissa? Never! This just supports my idea that Narcissa ran away for a bit of attention!"

"Attention?"

"Yes, did you know that there are days that pass when this married couple do not even say two words to each other? Narcissa is lonely and bored. So she ran away. Simple as that, of course she needed a little help which explains why she came here"

"I don't understand, she told me how much he abused her, you didn't see her when she came to my doorstep"

"I can imagine…she's a good little actress isn't she?" said Francesca taking a drag

"You mean she's done this before"

"Once" said Francesca "She arrived on my door step in a fit of weepiness. Lucius collected her the next day with full apology. Narcissa was as right as rain after that"

"So she actually just wants Lucius to find her again? Like she did with you?" Andromeda said shaking her head

"Absolutely, she's just hoping for a bigger effect now"

"She used me" Andromeda moaned

"I'm sorry Andromeda that you thought your sister had changed. I'm afraid she's as cruel and heartless as the day she disowned you"

Andromeda broke down in tears. Ted quickly rushed to her aid

"You're upsetting my wife" he said scathingly "Go home…you've done enough"

"I'm sorry but I'm not finished" said the beautiful woman "Andromeda, you will make things a lot easier for Lucius if you tell me where Narcissa went"

Andromeda looked up from her hands

"Why? Why should I help him?"

"Narcissa wants to be found. It's Lucius' duty to find her. So we're all even"

"Why are you helping Lucius? Is it because of you and Cissy's argument?"

Francesca raised an eyebrow, what things had Narcissa been saying? She thought to herself

"Merely another of Narcissa's little lies" she answered

Andromeda buried her face in her hands

"Why did you trust her again Annie?" Ted asked holding her close

"I…I just w-wanted t-to have my s-sister back, that's all"

"Mrs Zabini, if we tell you where she went…will you leave?"

Francesca nodded

"Very well, she's gone to Italy, a little place in Sorrento. I don't have the address I'm afraid?"

"That's alright, that will make it easier for Lucius and I. Thank you for your help"

Francesca picked up a cloak and draped it over her shoulders pulling up the hood

"Good day to you" she said quietly, although it was barely heard over Andromeda's whimpers. "I'll see myself out" Francesca smirked.

She left the house and mused silently to herself. Now Lucius will find you Cissy, then it will go back to the way it was. We'll both be even. And I will win when you can take it no longer.

5


	19. Silvio

Chapter 19

"Mrs Malfoy" came Maria's call from outside the bathroom door "Can I speak to you?"

"Yes of course, one moment" Narcissa pulled a bathrobe on and tied her wet hair in towel. She opened the bathroom to see Maria smiling at her.

"Dida you have a nice day at the sea Narcissa"

"Lovely, thank-you"

"Where is your son?" Maria asked looking around

"Under the bed, sulking, he hates showers and baths and I forced him to have one"

"All the boys tha same. Which reminds me, I wanted to ask you to join us for dinner tonight, now I know you only pay bed and breakfast but this isa special occasion. My son is coming to visit for a few days"

"Oh…oh that's very kind but I wouldn't want to intrude" Narcissa said kindly. The woman laughed

"No no, don't be silly I like you, you are nice mannered and lady like. I think you would be nice dinner guest"

Narcissa smiled

"Thank you, its very kind of you I'd love to come" Narcissa smiled.

"Good good, well come over about six o'clock sie? It will give him time to relax after the journey. Oh I am so excited about seeing him. I masta start cooking" Maria grinned and left the room.

--

Narcissa took a look in the full length mirror. She had pulled part of her wavy blonde hair back into a pony tail and allowed the rest to fly loose over her shoulders. She had a silk summer dress on and a simple silver necklace holding the single letter 'N'. She often wore it.

She looked quite nice, her skin a little rosier than usually, probably from being at the beach all day. She appeared much healthier looking. Her silk summer dress slipped over her slight frame. Her mouth was painted with the usual red.

"Draco" she looked over at her son sitting on his bed watching his mother "Come on lets go" She held out her hand and he crawled off the bed and took it.

"Narcissa, you're ready, here you must meet my son" Maria took Narcissa's hand and pulled her into the house. Narcissa was pulled straight in front of an extremely handsome Italian man. "Narcissa this is my son Silvio. Silvio, this is Mrs Malfoy"

"Buon giorno Mrs Malfoy" he shook her hand

"Hello" said Narcissa shyly.

"And this" Maria continued "Is her son Draco"

Silvio looked down at Draco then back at Narcissa and gave a grin. He knelt right down to Draco's height to shake his hand

"Buon Giorno Draco" he said

"Mummy, what does that mean?" Draco asked tugging his mother's hand

"It means hello, darling" Narcissa laughed.

"Oh, hello" said Draco. Silvio laughed and raised himself to normal height

"Silvio come sit down, Narcissa come" Clara smiled she lead them all to the dinner table.

--

As Narcissa waited for her meal she realised she felt the feeling of being watched. She looked up and her eyes immediately met Silvio's. He had been watching her. Narcissa lowered her eyes embarrassedly, but almost immediately she felt a force more powerful than magic make her look up through her eyelashes at him. He smiled and leant forward slightly.

"I just wanted to say Mrs Malfoy, how incredibly beautiful you are"

Narcissa blushed and looked away again

"Thank you" she whispered

"No I mean it" he said more strongly. Narcissa looked over at Maria and Clara, they were fussing over dinner, Draco was with them as they gave him bits to try.

"As touched as I am, I am married" she said, not sure where this was going. It had been a very long time since anyone had flirted with her.

"I'm sorry" he held his hands in front of his face in defence "I thought you might be divorced…you're not with your husband?"

"No he's busy with work…but here's my proof" Narcissa held out her hand to reveal the beautiful wedding ring. Silvio took her hand and took one look at the emeralds. He sighed.

"I don't stand a chance do I?" he smiled. Narcissa smirked and raised her eye brows cheekily as she pulled her hand back "But please, completely innocently, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

"I'm twenty four years old"

"Sorry, the most beautiful **woman**, you look so young, I forget you are married and have a son"

"Well I suppose I can only take that as a compliment" she smiled. Silvio smiled back, he had a beautiful smile mused Narcissa.

"Have you seen much of Sorrento yet?"

"No, I only arrived yesterday…I took Draco to the beach today, but that's all"

"Oh, I should take you to the town, its got nice restaurants and wine bars" he said

"That's sweet of you…but I can't Draco with me to places like that, he'll just get tired and moany"

"Well my Mother and Aunt Clara will look after him; you can't come to Sorrento and miss a proper Italian meal in a restaurant"

She laughed softly

"I don't-"

"That's an excellente idea" said Clara, she swooped down and kissed Silvio on the cheek "We will look after your son and you can see the town with Silvio"

Maria placed plates of spaghetti around the table and lifted Draco into the seat next to Narcissa.

"I don't want to leave Draco as a burden-"

"A burden? Do not be silly, we love him already"

Draco seemed rather happy about all the attention.

"So, I take you out tomorrow night?" asked Silvio later that evening. He had taken Narcissa out on the balcony to talk to her.

"So soon?" asked Narcissa smiling up at Silvio. His dark brown hair was lightened slightly in the moonlight and his deep brown eyes were warm in the evening breeze. Warm brown eyes, so different to Lucius' cold grey ones.

"Why not? I won't be in Sorrento forever, and neither will you?"

"True. But Silvio, as lovely as this is it does sound very much like a date…and I am a married woman, with a child"

"And yet you still seemed eager to come with me" he said not smiling at her

"Well I…I guess I was…I-"

"Narcissa, are you alright? You don't speak about your husband very much. At dinner you seemed to be avoiding the topic of your home life"

"Silvio, who are you to question what happens in my home…my marriage is none of your business!" Narcissa said sharply turning away from him and leaning against the railings of the balcony.

Silvio paused.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It is none of my business, I just wish it was" he said softly. Narcissa closed her eyes as a silent tear fell down her cheek. She wanted to tell Silvio everything. She wanted him to hold her, tell her everything would be alright. Rescue her from the Gilded Cage and burn it. But she had only met this man a few hours ago. And he was a muggle. Feelings like this were not supposed to be.

"I'm sorry Silvio; I didn't mean to snap like that. My married life is…well its not good"

"I gathered that, you don't need to tell me about it if you don't want" Of course she could not. He was a dirty muggle. A muggle who she should not be talking to so intimately. Is that not what she had been taught all her life?

"I would…but you wouldn't understand. My life is so different to yours"

"As you wish Narcissa" he said sadly. He placed his hand on her face and wiped her tear away with his thumb. "But if he hurts you then G-d have mercy on his soul"

---

Narcissa lay in bed, the moonlight drifted over her body. Tears had been steadily falling down her cheeks since she had put Draco to bed.

She had never met anyone like Silvio. No one had ever made her feel so open. He could read her like a book, better than even the most skilled legilimens could. And yet he had no magical power. She was sinking lower than Andromeda. Andromeda married a mudblood, but at least he was a type of wizard. Silvio was nothing but a dirty muggle, the lowest scum of the earth, as she had always been taught.

And yet her heart had fluttered when he wiped her tears. When he had touched her skin. When he said she was beautiful. This was magic beyond anything she had learnt at Hogwarts or from her private library.

Narcissa sank her face lower into the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

3


	20. Tango

**Chapter 20 - Tango**

_**AN: I would like to tell you now that Maria and the bed and breakfast is not a figment of my imagination but based on true life, however Silvio and Clara are my own imagination.**_

_**This chapter was inspired by my trip to Sorrento last summer, while having dinner outside a restaurant I began thinking about writing Gilded Cage and I thought about this section of the story.( the whole trip to Sorrento to escape Lucius and all). I was contemplating whether or not to include it in my story when across the road I saw pretty young woman with platinum blonde hair sitting on the steps of a shop with her was a three year old boy who was obviously her son. He too had platinum blonde hair. It was Narcissa and Draco in the flesh. I knew then that I had to include this section**_

_Flashback_

_"Lucius Abraxas Octavias Malfoy, only son of Abraxas Lucian Malfoy and Claudia Marianne Llewellyn Malfoy. Do you take thee Narcissa Amelia Elizabeth Black youngest daughter of Cygnus Theseus Black and Druella Amelia Bellatrix Rosier Black, to be your wife?" asked the minister._

_"I shall" said Lucius nodding solemnly. The young seventeen year old bride looked up from under the heavy and ornate veil to take a glimpse at her soon to be husband. He did not seem particularly pleased about marrying Narcissa, but nor did he seem upset. He actually appeared bored as if this was a normal procedure._

_"Narcissa Amelia Elizabeth Black, daughter of Orion Theseus Black and Druella Amelia Bellatrix Rosier Black. Do you take thee Lucius Abraxas Octavias Malfoy, only son of Abraxas Lucian Malfoy and Claudia Marianne Llewellyn Malfoy, to be your husband?"_

_Narcissa took a deep breath and answered_

_"I sh-shall" came her strangled sob. In pureblood tradition if the bride stuttered with her answers it was an omen for a bad marriage. Several members of the congregation gasped. Through the heavy veil Narcissa could see her parents looking shocked and Lucius' parents looking furious. Lucius did nothing, he stood perfectly still staring directly ahead. _

_The minister paused and continued_

_"In this magical binding each of you are required to love and honour each other, to have and raise children in the magical contract of marriage Lucius Malfoy take Narcissa Black's hand."_

_Lucius raised his hand out slightly in front but diagonal to her direction. Narcissa placed her own trembling gloved hand over on to his. She took a glance under her veil at him. There was no emotion in his eyes. Narcissa blinked back her tears and looked ahead._

_"Would the maid of honour please step forward?" Francesca Vayéinne stepped forward, the silver tiara twinkled amongst her glossy black curls. Her cherry coloured maid of honour's dress made her seem more beautiful than even the bride. Francesca did not look seventeen like Narcissa. She did not need a dress and make up that made her look older so that the wedding was looked upon as taboo. Francesca was holding her wand delicately. She began to make patterns which lead into a long silver and emerald cloth whipped out from it majestically. Unsmiling Francesca led the cloth with her wand over Narcissa and Lucius' hands. The cloth bound their hands tight together._

_Narcissa gasped. The cloth melted into air_

_"I now present the Man and his Wife"_

_Lucius turned to Narcissa and lifted her veil. She could now see him clearly. He cocked his head to one side as if examining her. He smirked and leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the lips._

_End of Flashback_

Narcissa had been combing her blonde hair for almost half an hour; she had almost gone into a daze. Narcissa looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had worn no make up today. Not even her red lipstick. All she wore was a simple summer evening dress, a string of pearls around her neck and two pinned on her ears. Even her hair was loose.

"Mummy" came a voice Narcissa turned looked down; Draco was standing next to her clinging to her dress "Where are you going?"

"Mummy's going out to dinner; Silvio wants to show me Italy at night time"

"Why can't I come?" Draco whined

"Because darling its too late for little boys, don't worry Maria and Clara will look after you"

"I'm not little! I want to go out at night" he whined louder

"Now Draco don't start that, one day when you're older perhaps but I'm going to be out way past your bed time"

"I HATE BED TIME!" he yelled

Narcissa winced

"Draco don't shout at me it's not polite!"

"Daddy shouts at you"

Narcissa threw her self down to Draco height and looked at him almost murderously

"Draco! Never ever speak like that! Yes Daddy shouts and me, and do I like it, no I cry. I cry when I'm upset! Just like you do! You cry when Daddy or I shout at you, I cry when you or Daddy shout at me! Do you want me to cry Draco? I sincerely hope not!"

Draco looked close to tears

"I'm sorry Mummy" he whispered

Narcissa bit her lip

"I know you are, now are you going to be a good boy for Maria and Clara?" Draco nodded "Good" she kissed his head softly.

--

Narcissa sat at the table opposite Silvio, the town centre was very pretty indeed. There were little shops everywhere selling all kinds of trinkets, jewellery, candles, scarves, hats, ornaments. Little restaurants surrounded by tiny lights which reminded Narcissa of the fairies that covered the Christmas tree at the Manor. Narcissa looked over at Silvio, his eyes were fixed on Narcissa and he was smiling slightly. Narcissa blushed and leaned forward slightly.

"You're staring again" she said well naturedly.

Silvio looked at away and grinned

"I can't help looking at you, you're so beautiful"

"And married and unavailable Silvio" her smile dropped from her face and she glared at him.

"Does that stop me looking at you?" he asked viciously. Narcissa raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry" he finished "I didn't mean to snap at you…but you're like a white witch enchanting me your looks"

"I'm sorry Silvio. I've just been thinking about my husband today and…well I suppose I feel guilty"

"Narcissa, what have you got to feel guilty about?" he asked

"Well all of this, dinner, wine, you saying sweet nothings it does sound a little bit like a date doesn't it"

"Have you been thinking of it like that?" he asked. Narcissa was take aback.

"I suppose…I suppose I have" she said

"Then I suppose that does make it a 'date'…at least in your eyes…and mine"

Narcissa blushed and a tear ran down her face.

"Narcissa, why are you crying? I'll take you back to my Mother's house if you want"

Narcissa sniffed

"Don't be silly, you've got to show me Sorrento at night" she said putting on a wide smile.

Silvio grinned and looked around, there was a little band playing tango music on the side of the road. A wooden floor had been set up and a few people were dancing.

"Would you like to dance Narcissa?"

"Will the table be kept free?" she asked

"Of course" he said holding out his hand as he got up. Narcissa stood up and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor "You know tango?" he asked as he placed one hand on her waist and the other with her hand.

"I learnt it in my youth" she said

"No, this tango, we have to be a little bit close, like this" his hand on her waist pulled her right forward so that their faces were almost touching. Silvio led her as gracefully as any trained dancer could; Narcissa's heart was pounding with their proximity. The feeling of his hands around her waist made her fingers tingle, the feeling of his breath near her neck made her want collapse on the floor with passion.

Silvio span Narcissa away from him and dragged her back spinning so that her dress whipped around her legs like waves on the sea. Their knees swept past each other, sending little tremor's up Narcissa's spine.

The music ended but Narcissa and Silvio did not part, their faces were still incredibly close to each other's. Before either of them could protest a force pulled their lips together into a perfect kiss.

--

"So she's been living with muggles?" asked Lucius shocked. The tall black woman nodded and looked out the window.

"It's not so bad" she mused "This will make it much easier to find her"

"I still can't believe she went to that sister of hers. Narcissa's never been one to rule out family tradition" Lucius shook his head. Francesca smirked and sipped her wine.

"Well, she's always been sentimental hasn't she, Cissy probably thought it would be some grand adventure if was reunited with her" Francesca explained, she picked up a piece on the wizard's chess board. The little figurine struggled in her strong grip until it began to chop itself up with its own sword. Francesca laughed cruelly and dropped it back onto the board while it nursed its limbs.

"I suppose I don't know Cissy all that well" said Lucius tiredly. He had had quite enough of Francesca being around for the past few days. Lucius was unsure how his wife could stand the woman, they were so different. After Francesca's little stunt, Lucius knew that he had to find Narcissa, Merlin knew what she would do next…the famous honey trap of Francesca Zabini? He could find himself dead if he did not keep on the right side of her.

Francesca placed her cigarette holder in her mouth, inhaled and exhaled so that the smoke swept gently out of her mouth.

"Well when you get her back, things will go back to the way they were. You have your heir, I have my best friend, you have your wife, we're all happy" And I have my revenge, thought Francesca. The moment Cissy comes back to the Manor, Lucius will go back to the way he was, then Narcissa will have no choice but to kill him. Then I would have one that ridiculous argument we had. Francesca Zabini always wins.

"Francesca don't be an idiot, things won't ever be the same"

Francesca almost choked on her cigarette smoke.

"Pardon Lucius? What won't be the same?"

Lucius got up and poured some more wine into his glass.

"I've been reviewing the situation for the past couple of days. I've treated her badly, I've treated her like a mudblood and a woman like Narcissa doesn't deserve that"

Francesca was furious, now her plan was going her way. She needed to hit him where it hurt

"Are you going soft on me? Who'd have thought that Lucius the death eater would have feelings? Why don't you by her some roses while you're at it and a new broomstick for Draco too?" she taunted

Lucius glared at Francesca with his cold grey eyes, even she felt slightly uneasy, although she would never show it.

"I thought you wanted your friend to be happy?" said Lucius raising an eyebrow.

Francesca chewed her bottom lip slightly; it was very uncharacteristic of her

"I do Lucius" she said turning her face to its usual haughty expression "I just never thought you'd be so…loving" she smirked

Lucius rolled his eyes

"Very well Francesca, you've given me the information, you can leave now" he said marching over to the door and opening it for her.

Francesca looked Lucius incredulously

"Who do you think I am? A bloody spy?" she asked. "Who are you to throw me out of your house?"

"Well that's just it Frankie, it's my house, and you're no longer welcome. Narcissa can invite you as much as she likes…but for me…you've outstayed your welcome. Not once since Cissy has gone have you behaved civilly in my house. Please leave!"

Francesca walked up to Lucius so they were almost touching. She said very clearly, enunciating each word "Well I supposed that's why you married a push over Lucius…and not me" she stubbed out her cigarette in his wine glass and left the room. Not once did they take their hate filled eyes off each other until the door was closed behind her.


	21. Giving into Sin

**Chapter 21 - Giving Into Sin**

**_(AN: WOW CHAPTER 21)_**

Narcissa walked hand in hand with Silvio along the sandy beach. In her free hand she held her shoes, swinging them happily. But something was troubling her, and this time it was not guilt, it was interest.

"Silvio" she said seriously "I was wondering"

"What is it" he smiled looking at her

"Well, this may sound vain and perhaps a little bit like attention seeking but I was curious. You keep telling me I'm beautiful, and I'm wondering is that why you like me…because of my looks"

"I'm sorry I don't understand?" he said sheepishly. Narcissa smiled kindly

"All I'm saying is, that you don't really know me do you? Is this a silly crush Silvio…or do you really care? We've only just met each other"

"No Narcissa, I love the way you laugh, the way you talk, how you play with your son and I can see the love in your eyes. Yet you are so composed, you are a real Lady. The other day when we were talking I saw you cry…I felt almost as if I was intruding on something private. You are hiding your emotions inside of you and I want to be the one who helps them out." He said softly. Narcissa blushed in the moonlight. Then he continued "But you are right, I would like to know you better"

Narcissa grinned and leaned towards him and kissed his lips. Warm and soft.

Silvio stroked her cheek with his hand, they parted

"Silvio, a lot of my life is very complicated but if you ask me some questions about me, I'll answer the best I can?"

"And I'll do the same for you" he said. Narcissa grinned

"Go ahead" she nodded.

"Well…do you…do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked

"Easy, I have two sisters although I see neither of them very much"

"Can I ask why?"

"Well its difficult to say…you wouldn't understand" she explained. Silvio nodded

"You can try?" he asked

"Well alright, my oldest sister, Bellatrix is in Az...uh I mean in prison and the other one I hadn't spoken to since I was thirteen. Then when I had problems at home I turned to her for help. That's how I got to Italy"

"You have a sister in prison?" he asked shocked but with a half disbelieving smile

"Its not funny Silvio…she's in there for life. She murdered someone" that was a lie, Bellatrix had murdered quite a few people

"I'm sorry, you just don't seem like the type of have family in prison?"

Narcissa shrugged

"And what about your other sister, why did you not see her?"

"Well my family are quite traditional and you see Andromeda ran away with a mu…someone our parents didn't approve of"

"Oh…what did they want, an arranged marriage for they're three daughters" he laughed. Narcissa raised her eyebrows and nodded. "You're kidding, I didn't know those still existed…you had an arranged marriage?"

"Mmm" said Narcissa nodding

"So that's why you don't get on with your husband" he said "Why did you're family pick him?"

"Well, after my sister ran away there was a huge shame on my family; my parents needed a good marriage for me so they could reclaim their place in society"

"You sound like you've stepped out of middle ages" he laughed

"I know, but that's what my family is like…anyway. Lucius is extremely rich "excellent breeding" with a name "to die for""

"But he is mean to you?"

Narcissa stopped walking, pulled up the short sleeve of her dress over her shoulder, to reveal a nasty blue bruise on her.

"That's where he grabbed my arm the other day"

"He beats you?" Silvio asked shocked. Narcissa lowered her sleeve and nodded "Why you not say so before?"

"Because…I'm used to it. It's just the fact the other day he was about to turn on Draco. It was too much"

"You can't go back to him!" Silvio ordered

"I have to…soon" she said

"Get a divorce, whatever your family do, it can't be as bad as this"

"Look Silvio I told you, you wouldn't understand! Its not that easy to get a divorce in my culture you know! Silvio look, forget about it okay. I can't go into this now. I came to Italy to get away from it all" she was crying now.

Silvio, looked at her concerned

"I don't want to make you cry…I just want to know that you're okay"

Narcissa nodded and put on a smile.

"I'm a little tired of walking, can we sit on the sand bank there?" she pointed to the dry sand slightly further from the water.

As Narcissa sat held in Silvio's arms she felt like she wanted to stay there for ever. Together they watched the dark blue sea in the moonlight.

"I love the sea" Silvio said suddenly. Narcissa looked up at his face, his brown eyes were lightened by the moonlight and his black hair was wavy slightly in the moonlight. "It is so beautiful, we use it for travelling, we enjoy swimming in it. And yet it is so powerful and dangerous"

"Like fire?" she asked. Silvio laughed

"Yes, like fire"

"I love you" Narcissa said suddenly

"W-what?" asked Silvio "You're the one complaining that we just met?"

Narcissa smiled

"Have you ever heard of love at first site?" she asked

"Yes Narcissa…but I never believed in it until I met you" he said

Narcissa grinned.

--

Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his deep brown eyes, their noses rubbed together and they met into a perfect passionate kiss. His hands gripped around her tiny waist. She ran her pale fingers through his dark hair.

There was a noise at Maria's door. The couple quickly parted. Maria stepped out of her bedroom dressed in a blue night dress with pink curlers in her hair. She looked at Narcissa and Silvio suspiciously.

"You two are back at last" said Maria grumpily

"Uh…yes, Silvio that was a lovely evening thank you for everything"

Silvio grinned and nodded his head

"I was glad of your company Narcissa"

Maria was looking at Silvio with rage

"Narcissa, I put your son to bed, you were out a little longer than I expected"

"Oh thank you Maria that was very kind…I'm sorry I was gone so long…Sorrento was so…fascinating"

Silvio snorted with laughter and Narcissa was close to tears of giggling.

"Good, Silvio say goodnight" Maria shut the door rather forcefully.

"Do you think she suspects something?" whispered Narcissa sarcastically.

Silvio grinned

"I'm in big trouble now…Goodnight Cissa" he said. They shared one last small kiss and parted.

--

Lucius lay in his bed. He and Narcissa had never shared a bed, the only time they did was when they had been trying for Draco. When Narcissa **finally** became pregnant she moved into her own room. And there she had stayed. It was not as if Lucius had chosen to have affairs with other women instead. He had just never been a very touch feely person at all.

However, tonight he felt oddly lonely in the Malfoy Manor by himself. Lucius recalled times when he had woken up early to find Narcissa sleeping peacefully by his side although hardly with a face that could be deemed cheerful. She looked angelic and pure, her silvery blonde hair dripping over the pillow like syrup, her face, soft and pale in the moonlight.

Why had he treated her the way he did, what did he get from it but only to hear her screams and make him feel a little more important. Narcissa looked like a little doll that could crumble in his hands at the slightest touch. He had hurt her delicate body in every possible way of physical violence. Some one so beautiful surely deserved more than that.

He had to find her.

Lucius threw himself out of his bed and searched from some muggle attire. Under regulation of the law every magical house hold had to own some muggle clothing for the secrecy act. Naturally the Malfoys owned only the best muggle clothes. Narcissa had more than him for she went out into the muggle world more than Lucius, she had to got to shops and such with Draco. However, Lucius owned a few good pieces.

He changed into a black shirt and black trousers, his shoes were of black leather as well. Lucius pulled back his shoulder length silvery hair into a pony tail and placed a black trilby hat. He also placed a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes to conceal his appearance.

He pulled on his black jacket and disapparated to the Italian Ministry of Magic.

3


	22. Maria's Suspicions

**Chapter 22 - Maria's suspicions**

**_AN: (This beginning scene is between Silvio, Maria and Clara, IMAGINE that it's in Italian. As dedicated to 'In a Gilded Cage' as I am, I think learning Italian writing out the dialogue and writing out translation it again for my readers to review me more is just a tad too obsessive - lol ) _**

"She is a married woman Silvio!" Maria complained as she cooked the breakfast

"Mama, what are you talking about?" Silvio said innocently while looking at the paper

"You and Narcissa Malfoy. You think I can't tell don't you…I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at her" Maria said. Silvio smirked behind her back. "Do you think I don't know why you two were out so late?"

"Mama we did nothing, we went for a meal, and walked by the beach, I showed her some of the town, the end" he said as calmly as possible

Maria whacked her son over his head.

"Don't lie to me"

Silvio rubbed his head and looked menacingly over at his mother.

Clara entered the room

"Silvio, have you heard of a thing called a mobile phone?" she asked. Silvio looked over at his Aunt and nodded,

"I have one"

"I am thinking of buying one…I can go out and have a phone with me!"

"Clara I've seen those young people in the streets with them, they're the size of bricks! You'd never get it in your handbag" said Maria slicing some bread. "Clara could you knock on Narcissa's door and tell her breakfast is ready, I don't trust Silvio" Silvio rolled his eyes. Clara winked at him "Silvio make some tea!"

--

As Narcissa entered the flat with Draco her blue eyes met Silvio's brown ones. She blushed and looked away smiling.

"Hello Narcissa" said Maria coldly

"Hello Maria" Narcissa answered nervously. But however angry Maria was with Narcissa, it did not stop her sweeping down and pulling Draco into a tight hug. Narcissa laughed, Silvio led her over to the breakfast table.

Maria and Clara were chatting about something; Maria seemed rather against letting Narcissa into the conversation so spoke a lot in Italian. Narcissa used this lack of attention to her advantage. Narcissa smirked playfully at Silvio, he smiled back. Narcissa glanced quickly glanced at Maria and Clara who were in deep conversation. Maria was also serving more and more food to Draco. Narcissa lifted her leg up under the table and slid it slowly up Silvio's leg. He looked up at her and grinned. Narcissa suppressed a laugh and continued to let her leg rise up his leg. Silvio glanced at his mother and took his hand off the table and lowered it under the table. Narcissa felt his hand meet her ankle; he pulled her leg up and rested it on his lap. His hand caressed her leg, her foot and her toes.

"Silvio what are you doing?" Maria said suspiciously. Narcissa pulled her leg down at tucked it under the chair, blushing. Silvio placed his hand back on the table again diverting his mother's glare

"Nothing Mama!" he said sharply.

"How is it going with that Antonia girl?" she asked sharply.

Narcissa looked at Silvio

"Uh, I don't know Mama, I haven't seen her in a while…you know how busy I've been with work" he said

"Sorry Narcissa, you don't know who we're talking about. Antonia is Silvio's girlfriend. Lovely girl, she's very pretty! Silvio been seeing her for about two years. When are you going to ask her to marry you Silvio? I'd like to have a wedding in the family"

Narcissa knew exactly what Maria was doing. Maria was making sure Narcissa knew Silvio was completely unavailable. It rather made Narcissa laugh.

"Well Mama, we broke up!" he said. Narcissa bit her lip to stop laughing at Maria's expression.

"Why, you two were made for each other! What a wonderful couple you would have made. Why you not tell me?"

"Uh…I forgot?" he said unsurely

"Like hell you did" Maria stood up and began taking in the plates, oblivious to the fact that Narcissa, Silvio nor Clara were finished eating.

--

"Mummy, can I go to my room and play with my toys?" Draco said tapping her arm. Narcissa had been sitting on the patio talking to Silvio and Draco.

"Of course you can sweetie" she said kissing his hair and watching him run back into the building. Narcissa smiled and leaned her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the sun's rays on her face.

"Sunbathing?" Silvio asked

Narcissa smiled

"The day I become tanned will be the day the sky falls onto the Earth"

Silvio laughed

"Don't worry, you look beautiful pale" he said. Narcissa's smile widened.

"Silvio…was your relationship with Antonia…serious?" she asked.

"Not really" he said softly "We met in college. We dated for two years but there was no real spark. We just stayed together because we had nothing better to do. It was not like it is with you"

"Don't tell your mother that" Narcissa said lifting her head up at opening her eyes.

Silvio laughed. He sat down next to Narcissa and put a hand around her waist. Narcissa pushed herself close next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She too in his smell, it was a nice fresh smell. The lemony scent a bit like the one in the house lingered on him, perhaps it was a type of soap he used. Lucius always smelled like aftershave. It was a burning although rather intriguing scent she felt. However, to Narcissa remembered the smell with fear. When Lucius entered the room she smelt the after shave. And her heart would begin beating faster and she would shake.

"Have you got any plans for the day?" Silvio asked

"Not really. Draco asked me this morning if we could buy ice cream. Do you know any good places?" she asked

"Absolutely" said Silvio "I could take you now if you now if you want?"

"Mmm, but can we take Draco with us? I feel so bad about leaving him behind yesterday for so long"

"I'd love to take him? Why not get him ready now?" he asked. Narcissa grinned and kissed Silvio's cheek

"Sure, I'll just go to my room then" she jumper up and ran into the buildings. She went up the stair case and went to her room. She opened the door

"Draco" she called as she entered the hall way "Silvio said we could…"

Narcissa stopped in her tracks.

Draco was sitting on the bed talking to someone.

Someone she knew very well.

"Hello Narcissa"

She screamed with fear.

**I think we know who it is…**

**To be continued….**

3


	23. Second Chances

**AN: Oh peeps. Sorry this is so incredibly late. I finished it a while ago but my internet was down for a week so I could not put it on the web. Please forgive me, I will try and get Chapter 24 done quicker - LuciousLadyLucius**

**Chapter 23 - Second Chances**

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa said her voice shaking with fear. Lucius was standing in front of her dressed completely in black, his silvery blonde hair shining in the sun that was coming through the window.

"I came to find you" he said softly

"Well perhaps I don't want to be found" she said sharply, tears brimming up in her eyes. She had been so happy, why did he have to come and ruin it!

"Look Mummy, Daddy could come after all" said Draco smiling. Narcissa swallowed and nodded at her son sadly.

"Narcissa, I know you don't want to see me, but I need to speak with you"

"Speak with me?" she broke down in tears. "What, tell me that everything will be better and then go back to the monster you always were!" she yelled.

"Mummy?" Draco whimpered, tears were brimming up in his eyes. Narcissa ran to the other side of the bed and picked Draco up.

"Draco, go next door to Maria and Clara. Tell them that Mummy is busy. Don't say your Daddy's here…do you understand?"

Draco looked confused but nodded. Narcissa put him down and he ran out of the flat, shutting the door behind him.

Narcissa looked at Lucius and shook her head

"Can't you take a hint Lucius?" she asked. Lucius raised his head arrogantly and walked towards her. Narcissa stepped backwards. "Don't come near me!"

"I won't…if you don't want me to Narcissa" he said. Why was he being so soft. Narcissa expected Lucius to grab her and smuggle her back to the Manor. This must be some kind of trap.

"Narcissa I don't want you to be frightened of me" he said. Narcissa looked up at him

"Well then Lucius, you should have thought about that before you hit me, before you kicked me, before you picked up your wand and aimed it at my son!"

"I never ever used the curse on Draco" he said

"You would have if your mother hadn't stopped you! Look Lucius, I can't come back and live with you again. I'm happy here, I've never been happier!"

Lucius sighed and sat on the window seat. He held out an arm and motioned her to sit next to him. Narcissa wavered slightly on the spot before taking a few caution steps towards him and sitting down as far away from him as possible.

"I understand that we've had problems and I do not wish to deny that I was the sole cause of them. But if you would consider a promise of a better life…would you come back to England with me?"

What was he doing? Was Lucius blaming himself? Was he pleading for her heart?

"Over these last few days Cissa" he continued "I have noticed a change in the Manor, and myself. I have missed waking up in the morning and not seeing you sleeping by my side"

"Lucius, we haven't done that in years" she said softly

"I know, which is why it is so very strange that I should suddenly be thinking like this"

"Is your brain saying this Lucius? Or perhaps it is your ego. Look Lucius I can't understand how you could expect me to jump into your arms and promising to return home. I'm not the same woman who you married any more. I've spent these past days thinking about myself and I've noticed something. I happen to like myself. I have an opinion, a sense of humour and a personality. Not a submissive little bride"

"And I believe you are not listening to me. I have always known that side of you, but I was too much of an idiot to see that. Narcissa, since you've been gone I have truly pined for you"

"What? You've missed a punch bag you mean!"

"Narcissa, please, listen to me! Stop these comments and try to accept the fact that I want to change my ways for you" he grabbed her hands. Narcissa stared at him and tugged her hand back

"Lucius, how can I trust you? Perhaps if it were just me I would take the risk…but I have my son"

"Our son" he corrected

"Lucius, you're his father by blood and name. But when did you last do anything fatherly for Draco? I am the one who has been there for him when he was sick, when he fell down, when he was sad, when he was happy. All he got from you was a snide comment and an angry glance"

"That's how I was raised!" Lucius said

"Oh yes, well thank you for your point of view Lucius but I'd rather my son did not grow up believing beating his wife was right. And I'd like you to know that while we've been away he has spoken about you in his favour more times than I believed he would. He wants your praise Lucius, maybe not at the moment but when he's older…when he's older he'll want to know that you respect him"

"Then for his sake Narcissa? If he would want this so much perhaps you would consider-"

There was a knock at the door. Silvio's voice called through

"Narcissa?" the door opened. Silvio entered the room and was taken aback as he saw Lucius sitting beside Narcissa "Oh you've got company, I didn't know"

"No Silvio its fine" Narcissa stood up, Lucius following. "Silvio this is my husband Lucius. Lucius this is the son of the woman who owns this place, Silvio"

Silvio looked at Lucius with great disgust as he took in his austere presence. Lucius looked at Silvio in the same way. The same way he looked at all muggles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Silvio said coldly not holding out his hand.

"The feeling is mutual" Lucius said coldly. Narcissa coughed to break the frigid silence

"Uh, Silvio I don't think we can take Draco to the ice cream parlour. Lucius turned up rather unexpected" Narcissa noticed Lucius was stepping to her side, she felt an arm twist around her waist, sending shivers up her spine in a way Silvio could never compete.

"Darling I had hoped to arrive home soon" said Lucius softly

"But Lucius-"

"No buts, we'll discuss this later" he said motioning to Silvio. Narcissa nodded

"There is some pay I need to sort out" said Narcissa softly "If I do go now I'll have to pay for my stay"

"I can sort that out with you" said Silvio sadly "When I was younger my mother taught me how this place was run. Come downstairs to the 'office'." He said

"Of course, Lucius would you mind?"

"No, I'll pack for you" he said patting his wand in his pocket. Which of course, only Narcissa noticed.

Narcissa nodded.

Silvio led Narcissa down to the room that had been changed into an office, in total silence. He closed the door when she was inside took a note books off the desk.

"Is he the one who beat you" said Silvio softly turning through pages of the note book. Narcissa nodded. "You know, you don't have to go if you don't wish to"

"I have no choice Silvio" she said sitting down in a wooden chair "Draco needs a father, and Lucius…well he promised to change"

"And you trust him?"

"In the past he's usually kept to his word. I don't see why promising this would be any different. Besides, he's never been the pleading type. But today he was. Either that or he's a bloody good actor" she laughed nervously. Silvio looked at her sadly and not a hint of a smile curled his lips, "Well how much will it be Silvio? the hotel fee?"

Silvio ripped out a page from the note book and handed it to her. The money was written down in Lehrer. Narcissa blushed

"I don't understand how much this is in mug- in foreign money Silvio" she opened her hand bag and pulled out a wad of money that Andromeda had given her. She handed it to Silvio, who silently sorted out the correct amount and handed the rest back to her. He put it in the till and looked at her silently. "Silvio…I know how you must feel about me. I want to let you know that all the feelings I felt for you this holiday were not lies. I did not use you… I just-"

"Look Narcissa, your life is your life. Don't let me get in the way of you ruining it" He stood up and leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the lips. A cold kiss. Like the kiss Lucius had given her on her wedding day. "I know I will always love you. I hope that you have a good life, and if anything does go wrong. I will always be here" He opened the door for her. And she left the room.

When Narcissa entered the hotel room, Lucius was standing next to the packed suitcases and putting his wand back into his the pocket of his jacket.

"So much for discussing it" said Narcissa softly "Lucius I haven't agreed to anything yet"

"Your friend Francesca has missed you a great deal" said Lucius matter of factly

"You've seen Frankie? That's strange we had an argument"

"Well its seems she's put that behind her Narcissa" said Lucius

Narcissa frowned

"That's very unlike her" She said

"Well if you come back to England…perhaps you can ask her" he smirked. Narcissa sighed

"Fine…I'll come home, if you promise never to return to your old ways. Or I swear. I will run away all over again…but this time I won't return"

Lucius nodded

"You have my word"

Narcissa sighed and shook her head. What was she doing. She should leave him now and beg Silvio for forgiveness. Live a happy life like Andromeda. Narcissa felt her heart had been put under the imperious curse.

--

"Daddy, are we going home now?" asked Draco as they stepped out of the hotel. Lucius had obviously rented a car from the Italian Ministry of Magic

"Yes, Draco" said Lucius softly, he looked at Narcissa. Narcissa raised an eyebrow

"Remember what I said Lucius" Narcissa warned "You promised to be a better husband and father, his your chance to prove yourself" she muttered. Lucius nodded and opened the black car door for her. Narcissa took one last glance at the house, she could have sworn she saw Silvio looking out of the window, yet when she looked twice, he was gone. Narcissa sighed and sat on the black leather seat. Draco looked at his mother as he was about to get in the back seat of the car. He looked up at his father.

"Daddy, can I sit in the front with you?" he asked his father. Lucius smirked and opened the front door of the car and

"You may if you wish Draco…but perhaps your mother wanted to sit there? Please remember in future that your mother has priority"

Narcissa watched the scene interestedly. This was the way it should be. Draco should be taught good manners and discipline but in a kind way. But how long would it last?

Draco looked up at his father with his big grey eyes and nodded. He made his way to the back of the car.

"No, Draco its fine, you may sit in the front. Lucius make sure he secure will you?" she said getting out and sitting in the back seat. Draco grinned and climbed into the front seat. Lucius waved his wand casually over Draco to make him more secure in his seat belt was more secure.

--

The Italian Ministry of Magic was not as grand as the one in England but it was still large and impressive, designed to the old Roman forum in its glory or the Roman Empire. Lucius marched over to the reception desk, Narcissa following him holding Draco's hand.

"Buon Giorno" said the woman at the desk looking up from behind eccentric red glasses

"Do you speak English?" asked Lucius drumming his finger impatiently on the desk

"Sie, can I help you?"

"Where may I find the floo department for over sea journeys?"

"Third floor on your right Signor" said the receptionist nodding towards the lift (**_see bottom of page_). **

This was it…she was going back home. But was she going back into the cage?

To be continued …

**_AN: For those of you were going to start flaming me with 'wizards don't have lifts' you may want to read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, I believe it states that Harry and Mr Weasley used a lift at the Ministry of Magic. LuciousLadyLucius_**

5


	24. The New and the Old Lucius

**Chapter 24 - The New and the Old Lucius**

The Manor was the same as when she had left it. The sun still swept through the large French windows as it always had done. The marble stair case in the main hall gleamed as invitingly as ever. The large clock above the above the door, decorated with the planets of the solar system circling its numerals. In the main hall there was a large, ornate, marble fireplace.

Suddenly the silence of the Manor was broken. Green flames flamed whooshed up into the chimney. A tall blond man came spinning out of the fire landing on his feet with as much dignity as was possible. The man turned back and looked at the fire place. It remained still until yet again the green flames burned. A slim blonde woman appeared spinning, holding an equally blonde toddler close to her as she too stumbled out the fire place.

The woman placed her son on his legs and stood up straight, she looked into the eyes of her husband was smirking at her.

"What is it?" she asked. Lucius snapped out of his stare and nodded

"Well…glad to be home?" he said cheerfully.

Narcissa sighed and looked at her son was looking happily up at her

"I'm not sure yet Lucius…we'll have to wait and see" she said "I'm going upstairs to freshen up" she said taking Draco's hand and leading him up the marble stair case. Automatically a house elf appeared and took the suitcases and dragged them up the servant's stair case.

Lucius watched his wife walk gently up. He smiled. He was glad she was back. His son too. He had to make things right now. He had to.

Two Weeks past. Lucius made much effort to be a good husband and father, but still trying to keep his character. Narcissa said very little and smiled seldom, even with her son, for that time. She would not even look Lucius in the eye and spoke only when spoken to.

On one Monday, though she entered his study quietly. Like a school girl entering a headmaster's office. She kept her eyes turned down

"Lucius…I'm going to drop Draco off at Francesca's" she said softly. Francesca had met up with Narcissa a few days after her arrival. She apologised to Narcissa (falsely) and said all the write things one would say to end an argument with a friend. Narcissa accepted but she was in no mood for friendships or happiness at that moment.

"Why?" asked Lucius looking at his wife

"It's Draco's birthday next week, I need to get his presents, and he can't be with me when I do"

"Next week?" he asked

"Yes next Thursday, Lucius I can't believe you don't know your own son's birth date"

"I do…I just cannot recall having any such celebration for the past few years" he said softly

"You weren't around Lucius…you were at work. Don't worry, I bought presents in your name for him if that's what your worried about" she finished icily. She turned around to leave the room.

"Cissa" said Lucius abruptly standing up. Narcissa turned around but did not look at him in the face "Can I speak with you?" he asked gesturing to a dark green leather sofa against the study wall.

"If you must" she raised her eyebrows and went over and sat down. Lucius joined her

"Narcissa…I have tried to be better-" he said softly

"Yes, you have! Congratulations your medal will be in the post!" she said coldly. Lucius could not help but give a small laugh. Narcissa looked at him for the first time. Her brow furrowed.

"I'm not finished Narcissa. What I am saying is I have tried to be better to you and Draco. Perhaps a little recognition would…well…"

"I understand. You want encouragement. Lucius you have been better, I'm sorry…but" she closed her eyes and two large tears seeped out from under the eyelashes "I've been hurt and…"

"Narcissa, would you mind if I asked you a rather controversial and possibly insulting question?" he said softly "Its something I have been thinking about since you came back"

Narcissa took a deep breath. She knew what was coming "That muggle in Italy…it did not escape my notice, the attraction he had to you"

"It was nothing he was just -"

"A fling?" he asked

"Not even that Lucius. He had a silly crush on me."

"Is that all?" he asked

"Absolutely. Really Lucius I thought you knew me a little more than that. He was bloody muggle for Merlin's sake" It hurt her to talk of Silvio so. Every time she thought about him her heart would cry for him.

Lucius nodded sceptically.

"Very well" he said. He took a deep breath "Would you mind if I came with you to get Draco's presents?" he asked

Narcissa's mouth dropped on its own accord. She looked down at her lap, her eyebrows so high they were near her hair line. She closed her mouth

"If you want" she whispered.

--

Diagon Alley was as vibrant as ever. People roamed around the little shops busy with there own little lives. Oblivious to the other's around them.

"What do you want to get Draco, Narcissa?" asked Lucius examining the windows of the shops

"Toys" she laughed. Lucius smiled "He just wants toys of all kind"

"He'll be four" said Lucius softly

"I know" said Narcissa smirking "It seems like only yesterday that he was born"

"Can he read yet?" asked Lucius interestedly

"Don't be silly Lucius, three comes before four" she said

"Well I believe when he does turn four, he should start learning to read. Not straight away but. We should get a tutor in before he turns five" he said thoughtfully "Someone to teach him the basic reading and writing, arithmetic, history of magic, perhaps music"

"I'd rather teach him myself…I've always had this image in my head of sitting with him and going through words. Helping him"

"And so you shall, on the side. But wouldn't it be better to bring in someone who really knew what they were doing, really knew how to teach. He does deserve the best"

"I suppose" she said thoughtfully. Although slightly disheartened "Why don't we pick up a few children's learning books now?" she pointed to Flourish and Blotts.

"Very well" he held out his arm. She grinned and took it. She rather liked this new Lucius.

--

"FRED, GEORGE STOP IT YOUR SCARING GINNY! RON PUT THAT DOWN!" came a woman's shrieking. Narcissa looked over from the children's books. To see a woman with red hair, holding a pram and surrounded by red headed children of all ages. Lucius looked up as well and shook his head

"Weasleys" he muttered under his breath

"Pardon?" asked Narcissa

"They're a family of blood traitors…The Weasleys. Purebloods you know. Purebloods, who love muggles, they disgust me" he muttered "The father of them works at the ministry, in that ridiculous muggle department. He wants to start a muggle protection act." He spat "It'll never happen"

Narcissa nodded and looked at the woman struggling with her children. She always liked children, but she could not imagine what it would be like having to cope with all of those children. The stress would drive her insane.

"Narcissa, I'll pay for these, why don't you take a little glance around for yourself…you like reading don't you?" Said Lucius walking over to the counter

"Yes alright" Narcissa could never resist books.

She was reading the blurb of a book when she heard the little pitter-pattering of feet across the wooden floor. Narcissa looked. Next to the shelf was a tiny red headed girl of around two. She wore a little floral dress and had tears streaming down her face.

"Are you alright sweetie?" asked Narcissa putting the book back and crouching down to the girl's height

"I can't find mummy" she whined the tears falling down harder. Narcissa held her arms out.

"Come here sweetheart, we'll try and find her together alright?" poor thing, thought Narcissa, how could a mother just let her child wander off like that? And at two years old! The little girl walked towards Narcissa, who took her hand and stood up, crouching slightly so she did not pull on the girl's arm. "What's your name princess?"

"Ginny" the girl cried harder

"Shh, shh, don't worry; your mummy is probably looking for you too"

"Oh Merlin, Ginny there you are" came a voice of a woman. Narcissa looked up to see a plump woman with red hair bounding towards her. So, the girl was a Weasley was she?

"Mummy" said Ginny. Narcissa let go of the little girl's hand and let her run to the Weasley woman. Mrs. Weasley hugged the girl.

"Thank-you so much dear" she said to Narcissa, who nodded and gave a small smile

"You should keep a better eye on her" said Narcissa softly.

"I know, but with so many children, it's hard to keep track. Especially when this one figures out how to get out of her pram" the woman laughed.

"Narcissa is there a problem" came a voice from behind her. She looked back

"Oh no, Lucius, this woman just lost her child, I just helped them"

The woman was looking very coldly at Lucius

"Would I be write in thinking you are Lucius Malfoy?" she said, her eyes narrowing

"And you would be Mrs Weasley no doubt?" he said coldly.

"I believe you know my husband sir?" Mrs Weasley said

"I believe I do" Lucius raised an eyebrow. Narcissa swallowed and looked away. "Come Narcissa, we have our own business to deal with" He grabbed her arm rather suddenly and dragged her towards him and away from the Weasleys.

"Ouch Lucius, that hurt"

"Sorry Narcissa, I just cannot stand that family"

"Why, because they're blood traitors?" she asked "Blood traitors are every where. That's just a large family of them"

"You don't know Arthur Weasley" he said as they left the shop "The man is a complete buffoon, and takes pleasure in trying to get me arrested. He sticks his nose into all the deals I do, trying to damn well get wind of any illegal business going on."

"Whatever for?" asked Narcissa

"He loves Muggles…and he knows" Lucius lowered his voice "He knows what I was"

"Oh" said Narcissa "Lucius, I meant nothing by helping that woman. I just saw her little girl and couldn't leave her crying all by herself"

"I know Cissa" he smirked "Think nothing of it…I believe we have some presents to buy?"

"Of course" she replied taking his arm

_**Sorry it's not very good, I'm ill at the moment as well as suffering from writers block…I just wanted to get this chapter done though.**_

_**LuciousLadyLucius xxx**_

4


	25. Adulteress

**Chapter 25 - Adulteress**

"Evening, Weasleys!" said Arthur happily as he entered the kitchen of the burrow, just home from work

"Hi Dad" chimed the family back.

"Hello Daddy" said little Ginny softly

"Hello Arthur" said Molly "Fred, George, stop poking each other with forks, you'll have one of your eyes out! Ron stop tickling Ginny she'll laugh her self sick. Percy put that book down at the dinner table! You're just in time for dinner Arthur"

"Good good. Difficult day at work today, but I believe the muggle protection act is beginning to catch on. I have everyone in the office's attention about it now. I know its only three people but it's a start"

"I think it should catch on fairly quick" said eighteen year, old Bill as he received his plate of food. "Most people want to be kinder to muggles"

"No, people are still scared of the old days. There is of course, still the separation of muggles and wizards left over; it's a barrier seriously in need of breaking. But unfortunately, people don't seem to like change"

"Speaking of work and people against the muggle protection act, I bumped into your best friend today Arthur"

The Weasley boys sniggered. And Arthur looked curiously up at Molly

"My best friend, dear? Who would that be?"

"Lucius Malfoy" she laughed

"Oh _him_"said Arthur miserably "Where did you see him?"

"Flourish and Blotts" she said sitting down at the table "You never told me he was married"

"You saw his wife?" asked Arthur interestedly

"Yes, Ginny got out of her pram again; Mrs Malfoy found her and helped her back to me"

"That was kind of her" said Arthur coldly. Not wishing to believe that anyone from that family could possibly do anything good in this world.

"Yes, she told me I should keep a better eye on my child. Huh what does she know about parenting, she was far too young to have had children yet"

"No I believe they have a son, about uh… Ron's age. I've never seen him though, but I saw his wife once. A few years back, she was about nineteen or twenty"

"Oh, where did you see her?"

"At the ministry, she's a friend of that Zabini woman. The one with all the husbands"

"Oh yes?"

"Well I believe that Mrs Malfoy was accompanying her friend to a murder case. Well we all know the rumours about that woman, don't we?"

"What rumours?" asked Percy looking up from his dinner

"Oh, she's a witch who's been married about three or four times, she keeps finding them dead under the most unusual circumstances"

"So she killed them?" asked Percy "Why don't they put her in Azkaban?"

"Because my son, sometimes…money and a pretty face make a biased court."

The family but Molly, who found the discussion most unexciting, and Ron and Ginny who were too young to understand, laughed heartily.

"But actually believe it or not, Charlie, you know your friend Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yes" replied the boy

"Her mother is Mrs Malfoy's sister"

"What!" Molly burst out "But Andromeda Tonks married a muggle born. Surely this horrid Lucius Malfoy you keep going on about wouldn't marry a woman whose family stood by that?"

"Well I don't believe they did, she was disowned. The family tried to cover up her entire existence"

"The poor woman"

"I know" said Arthur solemnly

"Charlie dear, you should invite your friend Nymphadora and her family around for tea more often" said Molly seriously

---------

_A few days later, at the Malfoy Manor_

"Okay Draco its your birthday soon and Daddy and I want to give you a party" Narcissa smiled as her son grinned. "Who do you want to come?" she asked getting a quill and parchment out.

"Uh…Blaise" he said smiling

"Of course" said Narcissa grinning and writing down Blaise and Francesca's name. She smiled over at Lucius who was smirking softly at them from across the room

"Who else?"

"Pansy" said Draco, remembering his friend that he had met when Narcissa was at a tea party at the Parkinson's house.

Draco continued to name a few other children he knew when suddenly he said

"Nymmy!"

"Who dear?" asked Narcissa

"Nymmy with the funny hair"

Narcissa froze and glanced at Lucius, his brow was furrowed

"Who is this girl Draco?" he asked

"Nymmy, she has hair which changes colour. We went to her house and she gave me cookie dough, don't you remember Mummy!"

Narcissa swallowed

"Just an imaginary friend of his Lucius" Narcissa said, but her voice shook slightly

"What does imjanery mean Mummy?"

"It means pretend!" answered Lucius

"But she's not pretend Daddy, I went to her house and her hair changed colour!" he stood up. Desperate for his Father to believe him

"Draco sit down, she can't come" said Narcissa, "Who else do you want?"

"SHE CAN COME MUMMY YOU'RE LIEING! AND I WANT SILVIO TO COME TO! IT'S MY PARTY!" he shouted

Lucius looked at Narcissa. Narcissa felt suddenly nauseous

"Draco, who exactly is Silvio?" Lucius asked with a suspicious whisper

"Oh he's Mummy's friend in Italy"

Narcissa stood up before she could hear anymore. She marched past Lucius and out into the entrance hall and up the marble stair case. She ran into her bedroom.

She clutched the wall for support. There was no doubt Draco would only have refreshed Lucius' suspicions about Silvio and Narcissa's relationship, if not tell him a thing or two about how he had seen them together.

Narcissa closed her eyes and allowed her head to loll against the wall. Her breathing was shallow and her head felt heavy.

She heard her bedroom door open.

"Narcissa" came a cold voice. Narcissa's eyes shot open she turned around to face her husband and took steps backwards, edging away from him.

"Lucius I-"

"Just a silly crush on his account was it?" Lucius said bitterly "Draco told me all about the little chat you and that silly muggle had on the balcony and the little dinner date you had, when you were back long after Draco had gone to bed. Did you think I wouldn't find out Narcissa?"

"No…Lucius it wasn't like that-"

He lurched forward and grabbed her arms and threw her down on her quilted bed. She screamed and tears fell hot down her face

"YOU'RE A SLUT! A HUSSY! YOU DEFIED ME! ME! YOUR HUSBAND!"

The anger in his cold grey eyes flared like icy fire "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he shook her "DID YOU SLEEP WITH EVERY DISGUSTING MUGGLE YOU MET?"

"No Lucius I didn't-" she cried. His hands were biting into her shoulders. "Get off me; you have no right to treat me like this!" She tried to push him off her, but he was much stronger than she.

"YOU SHAME ME NARCISSA, YOU SHAME YOUR OWN FAMILY AS WELL!"

"LISTEN TO ME LUCIUS, I NEVER DID ANYTHING!" She yelled. Lucius stopped, as if hearing her for the first time. His grip loosened. "Yes, I spoke to him on the balcony, and yes I went out to dinner with him, we danced, kissed and that was it. I took it no further. All the time you were in my mind when he touched me, when he kissed me. I'm sorry Lucius…I really am, what I did was wrong." He stood up straight and turned away from her, running a pale hand through his silvery white hair "But what I did in Italy will never be worse than how you have treated me throughout our whole marriage."

"Perhaps" he whispered "But I will tell you this now…there was never anyone else"

"W-what?" she asked

"I have never in the seven years of our marriage had another woman"

"Y-you haven't?" Narcissa had always suspected Lucius of having affairs. She was not angry about it; it was rather common for loveless marriages between betrothed spouses to have lovers. Sometimes it made her feel rather alone, but she tried not to think about it. Now she had committed a sin which Lucius never had.

"No never" he whispered. Narcissa sat up on the bed. Lucius walked over to her and sat beside her. "Forgive me for losing my temper Narcissa"

Narcissa shook her head

"You told me you'd change, I said I'd leave if you went back to your old ways" she stated

"Narcissa, I acted as any man would if he found out his wife was having or had an affair"

"But I didn't actually commit adultery Lucius. You could have heard me out"

"Then I over reacted" he said protectively. Narcissa nodded and a tear joined her wet cheeks. Lucius wound and arm over her back and pulled her towards him. He kissed her blonde hair. "Shall we put it behind us?" he suggested. Narcissa nodded.

"I don't want to ruin Draco's birthday party next week; I want everything to be perfect"

"And it will be Cissa…It will be"

_**Ha! So much for the new sweet Lucius, I added this chapter to make sure you lot realised that Lucius was going to be out of character for the rest of the story. Lucius has a temper, and is very controlling man. Just because he won't always be abusive, does not change his ways.**_

_**LuciousLadyLucius xxx**_

4


	26. Parties, Rumours and Letters

**Chapter 26 - Parties, Rumours and Letters**

Narcissa watched as her son ran playfully with his friends, miming firing spells at each other with invisible wands. His friend Pansy Parkinson, a pretty four year old with dark bobbed hair and a fringe, decorated with a large pink bow, cheered Draco on and jumped up and down as Draco "fired" his wand at Blaise. Blaise fell over; Narcissa winced and looked over at Blaise to make sure he was alright. The little boy just jumped on to his feet again and continued playing. Narcissa glanced over at Francesca who was chatting animatedly to Myra Parkinson, she seemed unfazed by her son falling over; Narcissa doubted that she had even noticed.

"Narcissa, this is a charming party" said Mrs Flint coming towards her. Lucius was distantly related to the Flints, so although their son Marcus was older than Draco, they had always been friends. Mrs Flint was a plain woman, not ugly, but nothing special. Her eyes were slightly close together and she had a wide shapeless mouth. Her light brown hair had been pulled tightly back in a bun, probably in a vain attempt to look more glamorous.

"Thank you Alexia…would you like some tea?"

"I was rather hoping I might have a sample of Francesca's drink" Alexia Flint laughed

Narcissa's brow furrowed and looked over at Francesca Zabini, she had glass of champagne held in her immaculate hands. Narcissa had not served any champagne. Not yet anyway

"Merlin knows how she got hold of that" Narcissa shook her head "I can find some if you'd like"

"Don't be silly Cissy, just my little joke, tea would be lovely"

Narcissa grinned and poured some tea into a bone china tea cup.

"Thank you dear, well how have you been managing through it all?"

"Managing through what Alexia?"

"I mean through the scandal of course. Witch weekly gave it all a little article the other day, and of course there have been hints all through the magazines and newspapers"

Narcissa's face fell.

"I'm sorry you've lost me…what scandal?"

"Well you know…the rumours. The magazines have been saying things about you running away from home of all the ridiculous things. Why should they wish to destroy your name? What have you ever done to them?" she laughed. Narcissa's eyes widened

"Excuse me Alexia, I need to speak with Lucius about something" Narcissa said hollowly

"Narcissa? I hope I haven't upset you dear, you seem awfully flushed, what's the matter?"

"Nothing I'm perfectly well" Narcissa marched past the woman and over to where Lucius was discussing something with Mr Flint and Mr Crabbe.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy"

"'Mrs Malfoy" they said gruffly. Narcissa gave a quick smile

"Hello gentlemen, Lucius…can I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course, I'll be right back" he said to his friends and followed Narcissa to a space free of people.

"Is something the matter Narcissa?"

"Yes Lucius…Alexia said the magazines have found out about…about me going away"

"Indeed…and?"

"How did they get wind of it Lucius?"

"Narcissa the magazines find out everything that isn't carefully hidden up in politics. Besides, do you really care what some petty magazines write about you? It isn't as if it has made front page headlines"

"I know but…I was just a little shocked"

"Don't worry about it, if it gets worse I will sort something out at the press, and believe me they'll do as I say"

"Of course…now go and enjoy yourself. I have business to discuss"

"Thank you Lucius" she nodded and walked off.

--

"Draco can I have the bit at the top!" squealed Pansy pointing at the marzipan star at the top as Narcissa began to cut the chocolate birthday cake.

"Okay Pansy" Draco smiled. Narcissa could not help smiling slightly. She new Draco loved the marzipan piece at the top best of all. For some reason though, whenever Pansy had wanted something Draco let her have it. Perhaps this was a sign of premature puppy love.

"I want a big bit" Blaise stated holding his arms out wide

"Blaise" came Francesca's warning voice "Don't be greedy!"

"Oh leave him be Frankie" Narcissa laughed

"Yes, you can have a big piece"

All the women and children were gathering over the cake table. The men were still discussing business. The idea of the men mixing with the women and children at a party was near absurd in pureblood society.

--

"Cissy, I wanted to tell you something" said Francesca

"What is it?"

"I've been asked to do modelling, for witch fashion magazines"

"Really? That's brilliant! Wow what a compliment"

"What an opportunity, you mean, there's lots of money in modelling" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Frankie…you're not going to do it are you? Modelling just isn't seemly. They make you strip half naked for these magazines" said Narcissa

"Cissy its art…besides I've got nothing to hide, its not as if I have a horrible figure is it?"

"No but Franks…what will your family say?"

"I don't give a shit about my family Narcissa, they could never disown me…they're too afraid" she laughed "By the way…I couldn't ask with Lucius around but…how was Italy?"

she leered

"Lovely, it was very pretty…"

"-No no no, you misunderstand me darling…how was Italy as in, how were the Italian males. They're rather famous for their looks"

"Oh" Narcissa grinned catching on "Very pretty" she repeated. Francesca laughed heartily.

"But any way back to the subject…you should consider doing modelling too. You've got the body…and the face"

Narcissa grinned

"I'm nothing to you…you're a stunner. Besides, I am the little wife and mother and that's what I'll always be"

"As you wish…but face modelling may a possibility…I could give your name to a few people?" she asked

"No, I mean it sounds wonderful but Lucius wouldn't like it one bit…I'd better stay out of it"

Francesca nodded

"Very well" she sipped on her champagne

"By the way Frankie, where did you get that?" Narcissa pointed out

Frankie shrugged

"You know here and there"

The two women laughed as though they had never had an argument in their lives.

--

"Mummy that was the best birthday party ever!" Draco said as Narcissa pulled the bed covers up over him.

"I know darling. Now lie down" she said stroking his head. Draco lay his head back on the pillow as Narcissa began pulling the bed curtains around him. He immediately sat up again. "Mummy can I have a party for my next birthday?"

"Of course you can Dragon, and the one after that, and the one after that" she said smiling "But for now its bed time…go to sleep"

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Its too late sweetie"

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Dobby will bring it up?"

"Can I have a goodnight hug?"

Narcissa smiled and sat on Draco's bed and gave him a hug. She kissed his forehead

"Now, its time to sleep, alright?"

"Why do I have to go to bed so early? I'm four now! When can I start going to be later?"

"Well we'll talk about that when your five shall we?"

Draco yawned. Narcissa laughed

"Nightie nightie Dragon" she whispered getting up and pulling the bed curtains shut.

--

"Cissa you have an owl" said Lucius pouring himself and Narcissa a glass of wine.

"Oh," Narcissa went over to the owl stand, a sinisterly black owl with golden eyes squawked at her and ruffled its feathers as she tried to remove the letter "She's my mother's owl. What in Merlin's name would she want?"

It had been a while since Narcissa had heard from her mother. They were never particularly close, and the last time they had met, Draco had been two and her mother was even more of an alcoholic than she was when Andromeda left.

**_Druella Amelia Bellatrix Rosier Black_**

_**Of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black**_

**_Of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Rosier_**

_**Dearest Narcissa**_

_**My dear, it has been very long since I last heard from you. And I was curious to know what was keeping you so busy in Wiltshire that you could not visit your own mother. I am only floo away after all.**_

_**How is Lucius? From what I heard his job at the ministry only gets better and better.**_

_**And how is Draco? I believe his birthday is coming up…or has it past? You know what I am like remembering dates.**_

_**The main reason of writing to you my dear is to inform you of my health. I am very poorly indeed Narcissa and I am sure that a visit from you would do wonders.** _So would a glass of sherry, Narcissa thought bitterly) **_The healers have told me that my condition is most serious. Please reply to this letter darling, and fix a date when you could visit._**

_**Yours affectionately**_

_**Mother**_

Narcissa raised her eyebrows and folded the letter up.

"Anything interesting?" asked Lucius passing her a glass of wine

"No not really. She's just faking sick for me to come visit her again. Probably means that the neighbours are sick to death from listening to her complain. So I'm the next best thing" Narcissa sat down in an arm chair

"You do not think it may be a good idea to pay her a visit?" asked Lucius sitting opposite her.

Narcissa sighed

"Perhaps, then she won't bother me for another two years"

Lucius laughed

"Why don't you like your mother?" asked Lucius. Narcissa shrugged in response

"She was never particularly maternal" Narcissa complained dryly.

"I know the feeling" Lucius replied sourly

"But people often ask me why I am so motherly to Draco…I just don't want to be like my mother." There was a silent pause "By the way she mentioned in the letter that she had heard you were doing well in work?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you" said Lucius brightening up "I've had another promotion. I have my own office now"

"Really?" Narcissa smiled

"My own office, my own secretary…practically a whole floor working for me" he boasted

"Oh Lucius I'm pleased" Narcissa gushed.

"Well it certainly appears that my name has been cleared" said Lucius

"I'll say" said Narcissa.

There was another pause

"Did you hear about Frankie? Apparently she's doing modelling"

"Yes I heard" he said coldly. Narcissa noticed that Lucius had always tensed slightly whenever Francesca's name was brought up. She could not understand why though.

Narcissa laughed

"She told me I should do some modelling"

Lucius looked at Narcissa, his lips thinned

"Don't!" he said "I don't want you to do that"

"No I knew you wouldn't" Narcissa smirked "I told her that"

"Good!" said Lucius strongly.

Narcissa sighed, it was not as if she wanted to be a model…but having the choice to decide might have been nice. Still Lucius was a husband, and she doubted that most husbands enjoyed having their wife's body displayed on a magazine for everyone to see.


	27. The Little Girl: Cissy

**Chapter 27 - The Little Girl; Cissy**

"Mistress, Mrs Malfoy is here to see you" said the house elf poking its head into the door way in front of Narcissa. The door way to her mother's chambers, the Black family, had two homes. As her father and her uncle were the two sons of her paternal grandparents they separated the two houses between the two sons. Her uncle, being the younger, received the Black Town house in London. Her father received the Black Country house.

The house had a strange nostalgia about it; it brought back hundreds of memories, good and bad. It had the same smell that it always had. Fir trees and potion puree that scented the air strongly, the 'stuff' that made Sirius' eyes 'itch' every time he came to their house.

The house elf nodded at Narcissa to go in. Narcissa marched into the grand old witch's bedroom. The drab, dark, purple, velvet curtains hung over the windows letting only a small stream of the outside light onto the room.

Mrs Black lay in her equally drab purple bed. It was a four poster with long miserable bed curtains. The old witch lay curled up in the bed wearing a lace night bonnet. A fat black cat rested on the end of the duvet purring loudly.

"Hello Mother" Narcissa said softly looking over at the woman.

"Narcissa, darling, come and give your mother a hug"

Narcissa walked forwards to her mother, leaned over and hugged her coldly. She kissed her on each cheek. Narcissa stiffened slightly as she smelt the alcohol on her mother's breath, and saw a wine glass resting dangerously close to the edge of her bedside cabinet.

Narcissa stood up straight and pulled out her wand, she drew up a single delicate wooden chair. She sat down.

"Narcissa, you're looking incredibly well" said her mother

"Thank you" Narcissa nodded

"Where is Lucius?"

"At work"

"And Draco?"

"Playing outside in the gardens"

"Am I not allowed to see him?"

"You may if you wish, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to see him, being so ill of course" Narcissa raised an eyebrow

"I am well enough to look at my Grandson…but while we are alone, I wanted to discuss something with you. I read something in Witch Weekly the other day"

Narcissa knew exactly what this was about

"Really mother?"

"I read something about you running off…Nothing about why or where you ran too. Now I thought to myself, how very unlike my Cissy. Not just the running away part but the whole idea of you being gossiped about it in the magazines"

"Mother, I don't know who started the rumours, but its nothing serious, if it became serious then Lucius would sort it all out. And running away? What would I be running from?"

"Your husband?" Druella Black suggested

"What?"

"Well, you always tagged after your sisters, I may try to pretend that my middle child never existed, but I cannot totally erase her from my memory. I was thinking perhaps you were taking a leaf out of her book. I know you aren't happy in your marriage-"

"Mother I don't want to discuss this further. It's nonsense."

"Very well" said Mrs Black haughtily. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to see my Grandson"

---

_Seven year old Narcissa tiptoed as quietly and quickly as she could along the dark corridor, she quietly tapped on her older sister's door. She opened it and peaked her head inside._

_"Coast is clear" she whispered through to her sister Andromeda who was lying in bed reading a book by candlelight. Andromeda nodded and Narcissa closed the door. Narcissa quickly ran to the next door. Tapped on it, and opened it._

_"Coast is clear" she whispered through to her cousins Sirius and Regulus. Who were laying in their twin beds talking. Sirius looked over at Narcissa, he grinned and nodded. Narcissa closed the door._

_Every night Druella Black would order the children to bed, Sirius and Regulus too, if they were visiting. Then every night, the children would take it in turns to rush along the corridor and tell each of the bedroom occupants that the coast was clear._

_Narcissa opened the door to her oldest sister's room. Bellatrix, who should have been in bed like the rest, was sitting at her writing desk near the window writing out a letter._

_"Bella" Narcissa whispered. Bellatrix turned around, she sighed and nodded jerking her head towards the bed. Narcissa grinned and jumped into her sister's large four poster bed. Bellatrix put down her quill and joined her in the bed._

_"Are the others coming?" the fourteen year old girl asked._

_Cissy nodded, then right on cue, the door opened and Andromeda entered. She bounded towards the bed and joined her sisters, her reddish brown curls bouncing as she ran. She was holding a largish blue shoulder bag_

_"Did you bring the food?" asked Bellatrix, Andromeda nodded, she opened the bag and showed its contents full of sweets. Narcissa instantly put her hand in. Bella slapped it away_

_"Wait for the others"_

_Suddenly the door opened again, the two boys Sirius and Regulus stood in the door way in their pyjamas. Sirius smirked and ran in, his brother following eagerly._

_All of the cousins sat on the large King size bed._

_"Why do you lot have to always come in my room" Bellatrix complained as Sirius spilled the sweets out of the bag and onto the bed spread._

_"Because you've got the biggest bed" said Regulus._

_Each of the Black children picked up a single sweet and held it in front of them_

_"What should the toast be tonight?" asked Andromeda_

_"Toujurs Pur" said Bellatrix holding up her chocolate frog and instantly biting into it_

_Sirius rolled his eyes._

_"Fine Toujurs bloody Pur" he ate his Bertie Botts every flavour bean. _

_"Toujurs Pur" said the rest of the Black children all together._

_--_

_The children lay out on the bed in a circle formation, each of their heads met in the middle and their legs lay out on the wide large bed. Each of them had a small pile of sweets resting on their stomachs; they sleepily put them into their mouths. After several pillow fights, and much devouring of sugar the Black children had had a very exciting party, even if it did mean that they had to miss out on their parents' party downstairs._

_The children were so day dreamy and half asleep that they did not here the soft thudding footsteps on the stair. The door opened to Bellatrix's room, there was a gasp._

_Druella looked and saw the sleepy children lying sprawled on the huge bed._

_Bellatrix and Regulus were the first to come to. Bellatrix sat up straight. She thumped Andromeda on the shoulder. She sat up and hit Sirius' head. No one quite had the heart to wake up Narcissa who had actually fallen into a deep sleep_

_"What is this? You children were supposed to be in bed six hours ago. You are a disgrace Bellatrix!" yelled her mother "Boys in your bedroom?"_

_"Mother its just Sirius and Regulus" said Bellatrix, her black eyes glittering_

_"I don't care who it is. Sirius, Regulus, RETURN TO YOUR CHAMBERS NOW, I WILL BE INFORMING YOUR PARENTS OF THIS! ANDROMEDA YOU HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD ROOM. USE IT!"_

_Sirius, Regulus and Andromeda jumped up off the bed and zoomed out of the room like lightning. Sirius laughing hysterically as he went. Narcissa, from all the commotion, was now awake. She sat up confused, saw her mother and gasped._

_"NARCISSA! EVEN YOU, GO TO YOUR BEDROOM!" Narcissa's eyes swelled up with tears as her mother screamed at her. She jumped off the bed and ran into the hallway to you her bedroom._

_She jumped into bed and hid under her covers crying._

_Through the door she heard her mother yell to all the bedrooms_

_"AND ABSOLUTELY NONE OF YOU SHALL RECEIVE ANY BREAKFAST TOMORROW!"_

This was one of the many memories that flooded back to Narcissa as she sat in her old children's bedroom. She was perched on the edge of the large white bedspread on her old white four poster bed. Soft toys lay still on the pillows as if they were laid out for the little girl Cissy to play with after a day out with her sisters. The frilly pink dress robes were hung up for a ten year old girl to wear to a family party.

Yes, the room was as it always was, and the girl was now a grown woman, a woman who had been exposed to so much misery, misery that the little girl Cissy, would never have imagined in her wildest nightmares.

Narcissa shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts; it does not do well to dwell on the past. Lucius had been better lately. Yes he had a temper which frightened Narcissa, but he had not hit her, beaten her, or threatened her. He had not laid a finger on Draco.


	28. A New Era

Chapter 28 - The New Era

**Chapter 28 - The New Era**

"How was it at your mother's house?" asked Lucius at dinner that night. Narcissa shrugged

"Depressing, very depressing" she said

"Why does she lie in bed all day Mummy?" asked Draco

"She's not well" answered Lucius

"Oh she's fine" said Narcissa "She just thinks she's ill"

"Why does Grandmother think she's ill?" Draco asked

"I don't know Draco" said Narcissa "Perhaps she is ill but not of bodily illness…perhaps she is ill in the head" she continued laughing. Lucius placed his knife down rather loudly. Narcissa looked up at him. He was wearing a strange expression Narcissa had rarely seen before. "Is there something the matter Lucius?" she asked

Lucius swallowed

"No nothing Narcissa, I…uh…I just remembered something at work I forgot to do" he stated hesitantly. Narcissa frowned; Lucius smirked and continued to eat.

The rest of the meal finished in silence.

--

Narcissa had just said goodnight to Draco, she dimmed his bedroom candles with her wand and was making her way out of the bedroom, closing the door slowly. She turned to walk away when she realised Lucius was standing right behind her while she had been shutting the door.

"Oh sorry" she said in a hushed voice, she tried to slip past him, but she felt her self be forced back. She looked down, Lucius had wrapped him arm around the front of her waist. Narcissa frowned and looked up at him "What's wrong?" she asked. Lucius smirked at her.

"Nothing" he said shaking his head. His arm dropped from her waist Narcissa rolled her eyes and laughed.

She continued to walk along the corridor, her mind on trivial things. Narcissa realised she was being followed,

"Lucius what-"

Lucius pulled her in by her arm towards him, her lips suddenly pressed up against his. Her heart flipped; her eyes wide with shock, intense vibrations shivered down her back. They separated slowly.

"What is this?" she asked smiling, their face inches apart. He made no reply but smirked almost proudly. She twisted her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. One of Lucius' hands gripped around the small of her back, his other hand snaked up to her hair piece. He unclipped it, allowing the blonde waves to swish down over his hands. He pulled her back to his lips, they kissed passionately, Narcissa thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She should not have been letting him kiss her, after all the cruelty and harshness…but she could not resist him. He was her fatal attraction.

The kisses were becoming hotter and more passionate; Narcissa felt his tongue explore her mouth, then leaving it, the kisses trailed over to her ear and down her neck. She giggled with delight. Lucius pushed her up against the wall, he slipped his hand down her slim body, his hands sliding down leg, he hooked his hand under her knee and pulled her leg up. She leaned against the wall; her breath was shallow as she looked into his grey eyes.

"Lucius…what is this?" she asked again

"You were so brave today" he whispered

"I was?"

"Going back to your mother, you did the right thing and yet you had wished not to go. All the memories of your past must have come back"

"Yes they did…but Lucius…I…" she giggled. He smirked; they leaned towards each other and kissed again. Narcissa slid her hand across the wall; she fiddled to find the door handle to her room. She felt it swung open. Lucius looked over at the now open door curiously, he then looked back at Narcissa, who grinned and shrugged.

Lucius let go of her leg, and stepped back, he took her hand and kissed it, he then gestured towards the door. Narcissa raised her head haughtily and led the way in to the room.

Lucius and Narcissa stood cheek to cheek, he very suddenly dipped down and hooked one arm under her legs and her back in the other; he carried her towards the bed like a prince carries his princess. He lay her down on the soft, cushiony mattress, and kissed her lips. Narcissa, thinking with only her heart, began to tug at his black robes, pulling them swiftly of his shoulders; he pulled off his cravat, his hands getting caught as they fumbled over the fabric. Lucius ran his other hand over her slight figure; his fingers slipping up her silk skirt and unclipping the girdle and stocking.

--

She lay before him, naked, but more beautiful than she could ever appear with make up and ball gowns. Her pale delicate body was almost the same colour as the sheets of the duvet. He looked at the beautiful woman underneath him. Her blue eyes were sparkling with faint hints of emerald green, her breathing shallow. Her red mouth opened slightly. That was it. The lust he felt had met its climax.

He plunged his kisses deep into her mouth as she moaned in ecstasy.

"Lucius" she whispered in between kisses. When they had last made love there had been no passion, he had simply done what he had to and they were left in an awkward silence, while he listened to her whimper with tears. As if he had raped her. That drove him mad. Then he would hit her.

No more.

As he looked down at the blonde hair fanned out on the pillow, he knew that no other woman could ever satisfy him. Not because of her beauty, but because of her loyalty. She had run away, she had fallen in love with someone else. Yet here she was…making love with him.

Women like Narcissa did not come every day.

"Take me now" she moaned breathily closing her eyes and arching her back.

They joined as one person.

In the passion of lust,

Love

And a new era.


	29. The Trials of Motherhood

**Chapter 29 - The Trials of Motherhood**

**(One Year Later)**

_**Tutor Wanted**_

_**Mr and Mrs Malfoy, looking for able**_

_**Tutor for their five year old son.**_

_**Requires; reading, writing, arithmetic, etc**_

**_To apply send an owl to the_**

_**'Malfoy Manor'**_

"Well that seems fine" said Narcissa putting down the daily prophet,

Lucius nodded,

"We've already had several applications" he smirked

"Already?" asked Narcissa

"Well as soon as they saw the name written down, they knew there was money heavily involved" said Lucius

"I suppose" Narcissa smiled taking a sip of her tea

"Where is that boy anyway?" he asked

"Out in the garden I think, Lucius can I see these applications?"

"No, I threw them into the fire…they were all useless idiots trying to get in with good contracts at the ministry"

"Are you sure? How can you be certain?" she asked, unhappy that she had not been privy to this information earlier on

"Narcissa, I deal with these people every day at the ministry, I think I can tell which is genuine…wouldn't you?"

"Mm" sighed Narcissa

There was the sound of running feet outside the door and it opened slightly. A small five year old boy poked his head around the door and gently walked in. He had a letter in his hand

"Hello Draco" said Narcissa holding out her hand and stroking her son's arm as he walked towards his father

"Father, you've got a letter" said Draco holding up the parchment towards his father.

"Thank you Draco, but how may I ask do you know it's for me?" said Lucius taking it.

"Mummy taught me how to read and write my name, Mummy's name and yours Father," said Draco proudly.

"Really?" Lucius smirked at Narcissa, who grinned cheekily.

Draco jogged slightly towards his mother on the sofa, he sat down on the plush cushions beside her.

Narcissa and Draco watched with interest as Lucius unsealed the parchment. He scanned his eyes over it quickly and nodded.

"Take a look Cissy" he said passing her the parchment.

Draco craned his neck over his mother's arm to look at the letter

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy_

_I am writing to inform you that I have I have read your advert in the 'Daily Prophet' and I am interested in applying for a tutor for your son._

_Please do not be put off that I am rather young, only nineteen. I have had experience in tutoring some of my younger family members of your son's age, younger and older._

_I have always enjoyed working with children, not just in learning but in play and companionship. _

_I do hope you could get back to me and possibly arrange an interview_

_Yours faithfully _

_Susan Shard_

"She's rather young" said Narcissa

"Well so were you when Draco was born, just a year older than her"

"Yes but…I suppose we could interview her" Narcissa shrugged putting the parchment down

"Mummy, who are you talking about?" Draco asked softly

"Well Draco" answered Lucius "We are looking for a tutor for you"

"What's that?" Draco sneered with an expression that matched his Father exactly

"It's like a teacher, so you can learn to read Dragon" said Narcissa smiling

"I don't want a teacher!" said Draco "Teachers are boring, Blaise has one"

"I know darling, but it's important that you learn to read and write" she explained

"Can't you teach me Mummy?" he whined

"ENOUGH DRACO!" yelled Lucius suddenly. Narcissa and Draco both jumped out of their skin with fright

"Lucius" Narcissa held a hand to her heart

"You are having a tutor! Your mother cannot mollycoddle you your whole life!"

"But what if she hates me?" he whined "What if she's mean to me!"

"DRACO, I SAID ENOUGH!"

"Draco, darling, how could anyone hate you. Don't worry, we'll talk to her before and then we'll see if you like her too" said Narcissa. Draco pouted miserably "Off you go, go and play, perhaps we'll talk about this later"

Draco jumped off the sofa and walked towards the door and left.

"Lucius, you don't have to shout at him like that!"

"He needs to learn that we are his parents and it is not his duty to argue back!" Lucius sighed joining her on the sofa, he placed a hand on her shoulder

"I know" Narcissa sighed.

--

A few quiet days past, when one day Narcissa was reading through a pile of magazine, and who should be on the front cover? But Francesca. Narcissa laughed. So she'd finally done. A year ago she had told Narcissa she had decided to do modelling, but things had come and gone. The agencies kept asking Francesca to lose weight, or to style her hair differently. But, Frankie being Frankie had chosen to be stubborn and sometimes purposefully go against their orders. Well here she was on the front cover, as stunning as ever.

Francesca was modelled looking like a fairy tale mermaid (rather than the actual merpeople) sitting on a rock in the middle of the sea. Her hair was loose, and the ebony coils and flowing delicately in the breeze and covering her bare breasts. Her fake tale swished its turquoise fins majestically as they dipped into the in the sea, spraying water up towards the heavens. Francesca winked up at Narcissa and grinned her poutey smile.

What she was advertising, Narcissa was not entirely sure of.

Suddenly the fire place across the room from Narcissa hissed and green flames were thrown out of the bare coals. Frankie's head was resting in the flames.

"Cissy" she said looking around the room. Narcissa jumped up and ran over to her friend

"Frankie! I just saw the picture" she said happily

"Isn't it fantastic?" said Francesca "I only let them use the one I was most happy with?"

"It's wonderful, what were you advertising exactly?" Narcissa laughed

"Perfume of course. A new brand, here they gave me a few freebies" Francesca disappeared for a second, but reappeared in the fire holding out a perfume bottle in her immaculate hand. Narcissa took it gingerly and looked down at the letters on the bottle "Cerulean?" she read

"Yes, they thought a mermaid would be apt. Smell it darling, it's divine"

Narcissa sprayed a little onto her wrist, she smelt it. The scent was so strong; it went directly through her senses and attacked her head. She coughed. To be honest, Narcissa could not imagine a perfume that was more opposite of the sea.

"It's very strong Frankie" she said croakily

"Yes but it makes the men go wild" she said winking "Speaking of men, how's Lucius?" she asked flatly

"He's alright" said Narcissa, frowning at her tone "How's Mario?"

Mario was Francesca's new lover, he was too poor for her to marry him, but he was extremely handsome and just what Francesca enjoyed fooling around with.

"Wonderful" said Francesca raising an eyebrow. Francesca's expression suddenly changed "Hold on one second" she said, her face turned away in the flames "What is it Blaise?" she said. Narcissa gathered that her son was asking her something "Oh sure sweetie" she said. Francesca turned back to Narcissa "Blaise wants to meet up with Draco today. If you're free we can all go to Diagon Alley or something?"

"Ooh, sounds lovely, but I'm afraid I'm not free. We've got to interview this woman, an applicant to be Draco's tutor"

"Oh, the trials of Motherhood" said Francesca rolling her eyes. Francesca was not really the maternal sort. Narcissa sometimes thought she only really had Blaise as an accessory, and another escape from Azkaban, when she attended murder trials. "Well perhaps we'll meet up tomorrow?" she finished

"I'm sure that will be great" said Narcissa

"Got to dash darling, I have another call on the floo"

"Talk to you later then" said Narcissa standing up and watching the green flames dim.


	30. Something Not Quite Right

Chapter 30 - Something Not Quite Right

Susan Shard was not the usual tutor type; in fact she was a most ordinary young girl. She had dark brown hair that fell down to just above her shoulder and flicked up at the ends. The dark colour was highlighted with a rather gaudy but not striking red. Her eyes were a soft warm brown colour, which gave the rosy cheeks on her reasonably fair skin, an even sunnier glow. She was not dressed up to the nines, but she was smart enough. She had a dark blue knee length skirt and white blouse. A hefty looking leather shoulder bag was pressed onto her shoulder and hung down near her thigh.

There was a type of auror about her, which gave out a very loving and happy approach to people; she made no attempt to hide it as she showed her wide smile.

She sat down in front of Lucius' desk, so calm, where most people usually shook as they sat in that green cushioned chair. She did not appear frightened of Lucius in any manner of the word, but gazed up at him serenely with a soft smile.

Narcissa entered the study and shut the door quietly; Lucius looked up at her, his brow furrowed. Susan Shard smile widened as her brown eyes followed her. She stood up

"Hello, you must be Mrs Malfoy, I'm Susan or Suzy whichever you prefer" she said brightly holding out her hand. Narcissa shook it softly and then joined Lucius on a chair beside him.

"Narcissa, where is Draco? You said you were going to fetch him" Lucius asked

"Uh…well he won't come out of his room" Narcissa said softly taking a quick glance at the young applicant at the same time

"Why?" asked Susan suddenly, her smile dropping

"Well…he's not particularly keen on the idea of a tutor"

"I could try and help" the young woman offered. Narcissa frowned, what made this girl think she could do a better job than her in persuading her son to take on a tutor.

"No…I'm sure he'll come around" Narcissa nodded

"Well then" said Lucius folding his hands on the desk "We might as well get this interview done…then we can see what has happened of my son."

Susan sat up straight and nodded.

"Now then…do you have a copy of your OWLs and NEWTs grades from Hogwarts?" he asked. Susan nodded and reached into her bag she pulled out a few pieces of parchment, handing them to Lucius who handed some to Narcissa.

The results were all rather good. For OWLs she received mostly Os and Es, with about two or three As. Her NEWTs had even better results.

"And you mentioned briefly that you had some experience in tutoring?" said Lucius

"To cousins, and nieces and nephews mostly" she smiled confidently "Some friends of the family's children too"

"You have no children of your own?" asked Narcissa "What is your marital status?"

"Oh…I, live with my boyfriend but we're not getting married yet for financial reasons….if we did having children isn't the first thing to do on my list" she explained.

"I see" said Narcissa disapprovingly. There was something about this girl she did not like, she was too happy, too twee, too…something. She seemed far too comfortable in her surroundings. "Lucius, I think I might get Draco down now?" she whispered to husband. Lucius nodded "Excuse me Miss Shard" Narcissa nodded to the tutor and got out of her chair.

"Draco please come out of the room" Narcissa begged "She's not horrible at all…you'll like her"

"NO!" he yelled. Narcissa heard him stamp his foot.

"Draco! I will carry you downstairs like a baby if you don't come out!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT A SMELLY TEACHER!" he shrieked. There was the sound of footsteps on the corridor. Narcissa looked around at Lucius walking along the hallway, a few steps behind him was Susan Shard.

"Is he being trouble my dear?" asked Lucius coldly

"Nothing I cannot handle Lucius" Narcissa sighed

"I HATE TEACHERS!" came Draco shriek. Narcissa heard a small chuckle come from Susan Shard.

"Please don't encourage him" Narcissa rebuked.

Lucius walked towards the room and tried to open the door

"He's locked it from the inside…he found the key" said Narcissa tonelessly

"Where's your wand?" Lucius frowned

"Somewhere" Narcissa shrugged "I think it's in the library"

Lucius shook his head. Pulled out his own and mumbled

"Alohamora" the door clicked open

"NO!" yelled Draco from the inside, Narcissa knew he would be holding the door shut with all his might. Lucius kicked the door open with a loud 'THUMP'

"Lucius" Narcissa gasped. Susan Shard let her mouth drop in a very unflattering way

"Father" Draco's voice said as Lucius entered the room with an angry expression on his face.

Narcissa gave an apologetic look to Susan Shard and ran in after Lucius.

"Draco I am absolutely disgusted with your behaviour!" Lucius was glaring down at Draco. Draco whimpered and looked at his mother for help.

"Don't look at me like that Draco" Narcissa said softly, knowing that face could break her "Your Father is quite right!" she said fairly.

"If I may" came a voice. Susan Shard had poked her head around the side of the door. "I know so many children who hate the thought of teachers" she shook her head with a wide smile. She then crouched down to Draco's height "Hello there…are you Draco?"

Draco looked at her confused and nodded. She shook his hand

"My names is Susan Shard…but you can call me Suzy"

Draco looked up at Lucius' expressionless face. Draco looked back at her and nodded

"You can call me Draco"

Susan laughed.

Narcissa watched as the young woman spoke to Draco as if he were her equal, and not a child. She listened carefully to every word he said. She soothed him and told him about herself.

Narcissa frowned. This woman seemed far too…she could not put her finger on it.

"Miss Shard, continue to speak with my son if you please…I wish to discuss something with my wife" Lucius nodded. Susan smiled up at him and turned back to Draco. Narcissa opened her mouth to protest when Lucius took her arm and led her out of the room.

"Lucius what-"

"I couldn't help but notice how you seemed rather unease in there"

"I was…well…" Narcissa looked away and down the hallway at the bedroom door, where Draco continued to speak to Susan Shard.

"Well?"

"You don't see it?" Narcissa enquired

"See what?"

"I don't know…perhaps it's just me but there is something about that woman…that girl. Something…I'm not sure. She seems too close to Draco all of sudden and-"

"Ah…I see" Lucius smirked "You're jealous"

"Me? Jealous?" said Narcissa dumfounded "Why in Merlin's name would I be jealous?"

"You've been the only witch in Draco's life. Now he seems to get on with another you're jealous"

"Oh that's complete nonsense Lucius" Narcissa rolled her eyes

"As you wish" Lucius shook his head knowingly "But Narcissa I really recommend we employ her. She's not expensive, Draco likes her, and she's well qualified" Lucius listed

"Fine. Fine we'll employ her…but….if things get worse and I-"

"Then we dismiss her…after all, she's only a servant"

--

"Cissy…I'm sure she isn't so bad" Alexia Flint smiled as she poured Narcissa some tea

"She isn't! That's the problem. It's just me who…well I don't know. I only want the best for Draco, and I have a bad feeling about this girl. Maybe because she's too young…I don't know…"

"I think Lucius has got a point" Myra Parkinson stated helping herself to yet another cream slice "I think you are jealous"

"Myra how could I be jealous of a nine-teen year old girl?" Narcissa glared at her plump, raven haired friend.

"Well you were a young mother, and this girl is acting like a replacement for you" she shrugged "She's only doing her job…but to a mother as dedicated as yourself Cissy it must be rather hard to let go"

Narcissa sipped her tea

"Perhaps"

"Frankie, you've been very quiet today…are you alright?" Alexia asked their beautiful friend; Francesca was looking out of the window with her cup resting her lap. Frankie looked around

"Pardon?"

"I said are you alright?" Alexia smiled

"Yes…I'm perfectly fine"

Narcissa was not convinced; Alexia and Myra also seemed rather dubious as well. Francesca was usually the centre of the conversation, if it were about children, like it was now; she would begin yawning conspicuously to let everyone know she was bored. However today, Francesca was not her usual self. Narcissa had noticed that she was not wearing as much make-up as usual. Her hair was clipped up rather casually, and she wore a simple gold suit that made her look half dressed with out the jewellery and diamonds.

"Has something happened?" Myra enquired

"No" Francesca sighed and looked at her fingers "Just a few family problems on my mind"

"Anything we can do?" asked Cissy

"No…just trivial things" Francesca winked and showed a sign of her usual personality.

_**Ooh so what's up with Frankie? **_

_**How will Narcissa cope with this strangely annoying tutor?**_

_**Find out soon**_

_**I know the update is late**_

_**But I had exams sorrreeee…**_

_**Lots of stuff planned my friends**_

_**Sooo much to write**_

_**Dassy xxx**_


	31. Jumping to Conclusions

**Chapter 31 - Jumping to Conclusions**

Lucius had advised Narcissa not to stay for Draco and Susan's first session, much to her displeasure, what hurt her most was the fact that Draco did not really mind, he did not pine for her, no moan about her not being there. Apparently he and Susan Shard got on so well when they met, that Draco was most comfortable about spending the afternoon with her.

Lucius told Narcissa to look at the positive side of this, it will make things much easier and now he can get on with his studies without crying for him mother. Narcissa agreed with Lucius but deep down it still hurt.

Narcissa decided to go to Diagon Alley; she said she would meet Francesca, Myra and Alexia there a little later. Narcissa had begun to spend a lot more time with the other two women now. Francesca was fun to spend time with and Narcissa had never had a closer friend, but sometimes Narcissa needed someone who could talk seriously about marriage issues and children etc. Francesca would slip in and out of these conversations but Narcissa knew she did not really like them.

Narcissa wandered absent mindedly in to Flourish and Blotts, she had a while before she had to go meet her friends and she was always so fond of books. Now there was no Draco tug on her skirt asking to go to the Quidditch shop, or to buy her toys. She had always just got on with it before, now however, she rather missed it.

Narcissa explored the romance section of the little book shop, searching for a suitable novel that would keep her going for a while; she had a lot of time on her hands now without being able to care for Draco 24/7.

However, as she skimmed through a book something in the corner of her eye grabbed her, something pink and garish…something very familiar. Narcissa whipped her head round, she saw a young thirteen or fourteen year old girl running through the shop.

"Nymphadora?" Narcissa spoke aloud, the girl looked around her blue eyes landing on Narcissa, and she scowled and walked off. Narcissa stuffed the book back into the shelf any old how.

"Nymphadora…don't you remember me?" Narcissa said following with her arms out stretched for a hug.

Nymphadora stopped and turned around

"Of course I remember you; you're the woman who came to our house about a year or so ago"

"I'm your Aunt" Narcissa said in disbelief

"You're no Aunt of mine. And I am not your niece. You're a liar…and you broke my Mum's heart!" she said in a burning tone "You said you needed help, and you promised my Dad you would keep in contact with Mum. You're a liar, that's what you are"

"Nymphadora, it had no intention of hurting your mother…and I would have stayed in contact…but its complicated"

"Don't talk to me!" Nymphadora scowled and left the shop.

What had happened? She had not seen Andromeda since that day she left for Italy. They had not even bumped into each other by chance. Narcissa had not been able thank her again; she could not have visited her, not with Lucius being so suspicious of that escape.

So Annie had been brewing these feelings all this time. Creating horrible conspiracies and bad judgment…poor poor Andromeda. Narcissa shook her head.

--

Alexia, the eldest of the four friends, was motherly, mature, intellectual and down-to-earth, she liked everything to be exact and as they should be. She was softly spoken and shy, just as a good pureblood wife should act, like Narcissa, Alexia had an arranged marriage. However, Narcissa knew of no marital problems between Alexia and her husband, but if there were Narcissa doubted Alexia would speak of it. Myra, the second eldest, was rather different to Alexia; she was all bundles of warmth and laughter. She was plump and rosy; her black hair was always styled the same way, crimped down just past her ears. She was loving, smiley, she enjoyed making jokes and laughing at what people had to say. Despite being slightly overweight everyone agreed that Myra was rather pretty, but many say that it was her sparkling personality that attracted Eric Parkinson to her in the first place. Myra also was in arranged marriage, however Eric Parkinson and her had always shared a secret romance during Hogwarts. Francesca stood out from Narcissa, Alexia and Myra. There was something about her so head-turning, it was not that she was just beautiful and glamorous but there was a raw sexuality that emanated from her. There was also a strange wisdom in her turquoise eyes; to say that she had seen things that her friends had not, well there was no doubt about it that Francesca was the least innocent out of them. It was peculiar, as Francesca, was the youngest out of all of them as well.

Narcissa met Francesca, Myra and Alexia in a tea room that the four women were rather fond of. It was rather lavishly decorated with fine white table cloths had large French windows with long hanging, cream curtains. Narcissa could not tell them about the run-in with her niece. Francesca was the only one who knew the details of the trip to Italy, and even _she_ did not know about Andromeda's input.

"Hello Cissy, you're late….that's unlike you" Alexia smiled as Narcissa greeted each friend with a kiss on each cheek.

"Oh…am I? Sorry I had to sort out the tutor" Narcissa rolled her eyes

"Oh the demon tutor! Tell us all" Alexia sniggered

"Can we sit down first" Myra whined "I'm absolutely starving"

"Of course" Narcissa grinned. She watched as Francesca sat her self by the window and interested herself with the contents of her handbag.

The women ordered tea and some cucumber sandwiches.

"So how was she…the Tutor?" Myra asked

"Fine I suppose, she came loaded with books and things. Very enthusiastic…Oh well as long as Draco's happy" Narcissa shrugged

"That's the way to think Narcissa" Alexia sympathised "My husband and me don't always see eye to eye…we put Marcus' best interests at heart and it makes it much simpler"

"Same with Eric and myself" Myra smiled "No wonder people think Pansy is spoilt" she laughed.

"Cissy-" said a voice. Narcissa looked over at Francesca. She was holding the curtain away from the window to see outside "Is Lucius supposed to be at work today?"

"Yes" Narcissa frowned "Why?"

"Because he's outside right now…he's just come out of a shop" Francesca watched out of the window. Narcissa's frown did not slide off. She stood up and looked out of the window with Francesca. There sure enough was Lucius, walking down Diagon Alley, Dobby at his heels holding a parcel.

"What in Merlin's name is he doing here in Diagon Alley?" Narcissa questioned "He left for work today before Draco and I had even eaten breakfast"

The waiter suddenly appeared at the table

"Is there something wrong ladies?" he asked kindly

"No…it's quite alright" said Alexia "But perhaps another pot of tea please"

Narcissa sat down in her chair looking confused. Lucius left for work especially early today. He was a busy man…so why was he now wandering around Diagon Alley as freely as can be, as if he had all the time in the world.

"I don't understand" Narcissa shook her head

"Why are you so worried?" Myra asked "Maybe he's on a break. Whats wrong with him going to Diagon Alley?"

"I know…I just have a funny feeling. Besides, he doesn't have breaks at works. He works right through lunch time and sometimes doesn't come home for dinner because he's working" Narcissa quickly added.

"Ah…I see what this feeling is" Francesca said nodding

"What?"

"You have suspicions about this tutor right?"

"Yes but what's she got to do with it?" Narcissa almost laughed.

"You have a funny feeling about her. Lucius wants to employ her, when from what we hear she is hardly the tutor image Lucius would have in mind"

"Frankie…you don't think-"

"Francesca stop putting stupid ideas into poor Cissy's head" Alexia said scandalised by such an impossible idea. "Lucius loves Cissy very much"

"Does he now?" Frankie raised her eyebrows

"Frankie things are different now to how they were" Myra whispered putting a comforting arm around Narcissa. Her friends had seen the forlorn looks that Narcissa used to wear when seeing them after an argument with Lucius. Such things were not uncommon in the Pureblood world. But Lucius had changed now, he was still rather intimidating and by all means stern. But he had not hit her…not at all…not once!

Alexia coughed

"I hardly think we should discuss this in a public place"

"Right-o" Myra nodded, "lets pay and get to my house…no no no, let me pay Alexia"

--

"Now look at this logically Cissy…Lucius is not going to be interested in a nineteen year old student, teacher, **thing** is he?" Myra said seriously. Narcissa was still rather in shock. What if Francesca was right. What if Lucius was only interested in employing this girl because she had got on the right side of Lucius. Narcissa remembered what he said last year; about never having affair with another woman. Was he lying. Or had the truth just changed?

"You're right Myra" Narcissa sighed, although she was not really paying attention.

"Well he is rather controlling" said Francesca looking at her nails "Perhaps he wanted a young girl to boss around, now Cissy has developed a backbone!"

"Francesca why did you go and say such a stupid thing to Cissy…she's in a real state now" Alexia scolded. Francesca stood up menacingly

"I'm only trying to help her! If Lucius is having affair I think she should have the right to know"

Alexia blushed. Francesca pushed past her and lean over the chair so that her eyes were at a parallel height with Narcissa's.

"Cissy…you know I'm telling you this for your benefit. The moment you told me about this tutor that Lucius selected I was suspicious. Now he's lied to you about going to work, and we see him carrying some kind of present along Diagon Alley! Put two and two together!"

Narcissa sighed, her eyes fell on the clock on the wall

"Oh no look at the time!" he stood up knocking Francesca out of the way. Draco's lessons finished half an hour ago!"

Narcissa grabbed her cloak from a scurrying house elf (who had brought it after hearing all the commotion)

"Cissy" said Alexia "Don't jump to conclusions" she said wisely

Narcissa nodded sadly.

**Well is Lucius having an affair with the strange tutor…or is everyone jumping to conclusions….however…do we really trust Frankie?**

**MWOOHAHAHA**

**Am evil aren't I…sorry Narcissa you're life is so much fun to muck up!**

4


	32. The Mistrustful Mind

**AN: Another long wait I am soo sorry. I have been doing exams as well as being loaded up to my ears in coursework…I'm on my summer holidays now and should have an update sooner. LuciousLadyLucius**

**Chapter 32 - The Mistrustful Mind**

Narcissa threw of her cloak and ran up the stairs, her robes billowing around her as she flew up the marble stair case and along the gallery. She ran into one of the rooms and threw open the door.

Draco and Susan Shard were sitting in the school room; Narcissa had 'created.' Several children's words were written on the small blackboard with chalk, a few pieces of parchment and books lay across the table. Draco was scribbling on a piece of parchment with the new quill Narcissa had bought him.

The two figures in the room looked up as Narcissa burst in

"Hello Mummy" Draco grinned. Susan stood up and walked over to Narcissa

"I am dreadfully sorry that I'm late" Narcissa sighed "I completely lost track of time"

"That's alright" Susan smiled "After the lessons I sat with him while he drew pictures"

"I do hope I have not spoiled your plans by this lateness"

"No not at all. I haven't got anything planned until this evening"

"Mummy look I drew you and Daddy" Draco smiled and ran over to her giving up a rather childish drawing of two blonde people, one with wavy hair and a long blue dress, the other with straight hair and black and green robes.

"Its lovely darling" Narcissa smiled leaning down and kissing Draco on the head. She turned back to Susan "Would you like to sort pay out downstairs…I don't believe my husband is home yet. He keeps most of the accounts down in his office…Draco stay here" Narcissa added to her son.

--

Narcissa pulled out of Lucius' desk, his account book and, dipping her quill in the ink, wrote down a few figures. She then turned to the safe and unlocked it, and pulled out the tutor's pay.

"Thank you" said Susan, taking the small bag of gold and silver. She put it in her hand bag.

Narcissa looked the girl up and down, from her loose plain brown hair to her plain black sensible shoes. Would Lucius really ever have an affair with a girl like this?

"May I ask you a question" Narcissa said suddenly. Susan raised her head interestedly "I was wondering if my husband dropped by here any time today"

Susan frowned thoughtfully and shook her head

"No, I don't think so. He did not come into the school room and if he came in the house, I didn't hear him"

"You haven't seen him at all today?" Narcissa questioned further

"No, he left before I arrived" she shrugged "Was he meant to have come to the house?"

"No…I was just curious" however, the warning Francesca had given Narcissa was still ringing in her ears. For all Narcissa knew, this girl could be lying. "So…how was Draco today" she changed the subject

"Oh he did very well…he's very bright" the woman smiled "He won't struggle if he works hard"

"Did you leave him homework?"

"Just a few spellings and reading" Susan grinned

"I'm sure I can help him with that…when do you want it by?"

"Oh…I think…he'd better try it on his own…from my experience, children grasp things better when they try them on their own. He can ask me for any thing he does not understand next lesson" Susan said knowledgably

Narcissa gaped at her. The idea that this woman would drive Draco and her apart was steadily being proven. How dare she think she knew best?

Narcissa gave a simpering smile

"Of course…I'll show you out" she said bluntly

--

That evening, dinner was rather formal. Lucius' mind was completely elsewhere, and Narcissa was too suspicious of his behaviour to make light conversation. Draco sometimes said a few things about his class, but knew better than to talk to excess during meal times.

Suddenly Narcissa asked

"How was work today Lucius?"

Lucius sat in silence for a few seconds before speaking

"It was an average day Narcissa"

"I see"

The conversation turned to silence once again

--

Narcissa brushed her hair carefully her blue eyes fixed on the mirror; Lucius sorted through a collection of business letters while sitting on the bed. He flicked through them and read another carefully before stacking them together and into a brief case and handed it to a house elf to take down to his study.

When the elf left, Narcissa looked at her husband through her mirror

"So, honestly…how was work today" she said placing down her gilt hair brush

Lucius looked at her curiously before bending down to untie his shoes

"I told you already…it was as it usually is"

"Were you in the office **_all_ **day" Narcissa said casually rubbing a face cream around her eyes.

"Yes" Lucius said removing his waist coat and cravat

"You didn't leave for lunch or…to collect something?" Narcissa asked "Or to meet someone?"

"No Narcissa…I have people to do that for me…and as for lunch I went for a luncheon with the minister of magic."

"In Diagon Alley?" Narcissa asked suddenly

"What? No, in his house in Kent actually, Cissa why are you asking me all these questions?" Lucius asked walking towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened

"No reason…I was just curious to know how your day was" she stood up pushing his hands off of her. He raised an eyebrow

"And what about you…how was your day?"

"Pleasant enough" she raised her eyebrows "I saw my friends, we ate, we talked I came home"

Lucius nodded, he walked into the bedroom's private bathroom to wash and change.

Narcissa changed out of her robes and into her cotton white night dress, buttoning it austerely to the top. She began to braid her blonde hair back out of her face to keep it from getting mussed during the night. Funnily enough though, Narcissa never usually did this.

Lucius stepped out of the bathroom, a pair of black silk pyjama trousers on and a long dark silk dressing gown over his bare chest.

"I prefer your hair loose when you sleep my dear" he said forebodingly

"Oh what a shame" she muttered, she stiffened as she felt his strong arms slink around her waist pulling her towards him. She felt his warm breath on her neck. She shivered slightly as his lips touched the sensitive area on her skin, but she suddenly frowned and pulled his arms out of the way.

"What's the matter with you tonight!" Lucius said angrily turning her around to face him. She glared into his cold grey eyes and felt a surge of fear run down her spine.

"Nothing's the matter Lucius" she raised an eyebrow and pushed him away

"You're acting so coldly" he said stroking his hand along her waist

Narcissa closed her eyes

"I am not in the mood Lucius"

"Why?"

"I'm just not!" she said angrily, she whipped around and crawled into bed, as far away from his side as possible, she then switched off the light and buried her head in her pillow.

She heard Lucius leave the room angrily slamming the door behind him.

--

"You refused to sleep with him" Francesca repeated mockingly, Myra laughed shrilly and Alexia giggled. Narcissa for the first time in a while gave a small smile and a laugh; she raised her cup to her lips to take a sip of tea but her hand shook and she spilt much of the hot liquid on her saucer. Her friends grabbed her hands and took the cup

"You're still scared of him aren't you Narcissa dearest" said Alexia. Narcissa felt a tear come to her eye

"No of course not" she blinked "I-I"

"You have good reason to be" Myra comforted "I would be too"

"And I" said Alexia who turned and looked at Francesca. Francesca sighed

"I would have never got involved with him in the first place if you ask me" she said haughtily

"It was an arranged marriage" said Narcissa shocked "You know that Frankie"

"Oh like your family would have disowned you if you'd ask for someone else"

"I was eleven years old Frankie, I knew nothing of marriage" Narcissa sighed "Besides, since he stopped hitting me…I've began to…you know…actually love him" Francesca did not look at Narcissa but raised her eyebrows "I know its absurd…but I can't help but love him…and if he's having an affair…I…I…I don't know what I'll do"


	33. Paranoia

**Chapter 33 - Paranoia**

_**Flashback**_

_"Cygnus how could you?" the brunette woman shrieked and threw herself melodramatically onto the chaise longue. A young blonde girl watched from behind the door. Her Father's face was half in the shadows half in the dim candle light, his robes as sleek and grand as ever. Her mother was sobbing violently on the seat. Her head buried in her arms. Her dark peach pink robes bustled around her. _

_"Dru…please-" her father said irritably_

_"What? Was I not good enough?" Druella Black sat up and glared blotchy eyed at her husband "Do I not satisfy you!?"_

_"Dru…calm down you're getting out of hand!"_

_"How dare you take that slut, that hussy for your mistress!! What kind of man are you?" _

_"Dru, it is not uncommon for a man of my status to take a mistress for himself. Your Father did the same thing…as did mine"_

_Druella burst into tears again._

_The young girl from behind the door whimpered softly, but no one hear her._

_"Druella, please. You must control yourself! I am your husband! You are my wife! My actions have nothing to do with you!"_

_Narcissa slipped away from the door. She was thirteen years old, slightly gawky, and skinny for her age. Despite her looks she was old and wise enough to understand the situation without the help of her sisters. She would never forget the hysterical look on her mother's usually calm face…_

_**End of Flashback **_

So her Father had taken a mistress, fresh company where his wife did not satisfy. Now could it be Lucius was doing the same thing to her.

Narcissa sighed as she looked out the window, Draco and Susan were out in the garden, she was giving him a lesson on plants using the garden as a type of nature trail.

"I could do that" Narcissa moaned.

Susan had been teaching Draco for around two weeks now, and every day Narcissa suspected Lucius more and more. She picked up little things, how he was always late home on Wednesdays, and how he left the house early in those same mornings. Also on Wednesdays he had a far away look in his eyes at dinner, and always claimed that he was thinking about work. And why was it Wednesday…why was it always the day she met up with her friends?

Had he always acted like this, and Narcissa was just beginning to realise?

Then again, Narcissa thought to herself, how could Wednesday have anything to do with him having an affair with the tutor…he went out early, and she was here tutoring. She could not be in two places at once. Narcissa bit her nails in frustration, it made no sense. But why else would Lucius be willing to higher this girl, she had always imagined Lucius to hire a tutor with old fashioned values and definitely not a young woman, barely a woman she was practically a girl. And the parcel he bought, who was that for? And if this whole scenario was innocent why did he not tell her that he was out during the day. Why lie? Maybe every Wednesday he brought this woman a present? She did say last Wednesday that she had plans for the evening. Was she to meet him? Lucius was acting distant at dinner, perhaps he knew that she was suspicious and cancelled his meeting with that girl.

She had to confront him about it…sooner or later.

The next Wednesday Lucius prepared to leave as usual Narcissa stood by the staircase; she had gotten up especially early to "see him off."

Lucius left his study still piling papers into his briefcase; he stopped when he saw Narcissa standing by the staircase

"Cissa…what are you doing up so early"

"I came to see you off" she said pleasantly

"Ah…" Lucius nodded. Narcissa smirked at Lucius' confusion at her ever changing attitude towards him "You don't usually on Wednesdays"

"Wednesday?" she said her ears pricking up "Whats so special about Wednesday"

"Well I go to work early, I have a conference every Wednesday, you know that" he said grabbing his cloak "What time does Miss Shard arrive"

"In about half an hour" Narcissa nodded, her smile fading

"Good" He nodded "I'll be home a little later tonight"

"Will you be missing dinner?"

"It is possible"

"Shall I arrange for something to be saved for you?"

"No…no that's all right" he said looking at the clock on the wall "Is Draco ready for his lessons"

"The house elf is dressing him now" she answered

"Very good…well then I best be off" he said opening the front door "Have a nice day with your friends"

"Thank you, I will" she nodded as Lucius left.

Narcissa walked into the drawing room and sat at the table she wrote out a quick letter to her friends, dipping her quill into the ink she wrote

_My dearest friends,_

_I am afraid I will be late in meeting you today, I will explain all later,_

_Do not worry there is nothing serious_

_I shall most likely meet you around half past one, at Madam Malkin's_

_Lots of Love_

_Narcissa_

She put down the quill and folded the letter up, stamping it with the Malfoy seal.

Narcissa went over to the French windows opened them and walked onto the porch where her owl was waiting. The fresh damp morning air was crisp and cool. The smell of freshly cut grass wafted around the house.

"Deliver this to the coffee house, make sure the manager gives it to them" she explained to the bird as she put it in the creature's beak.

The Owl turned on the porch railings, flapped its great wingers and flew across the grounds.

"Mummy" came a little voice from the house, Narcissa quickly turned and went into the drawing room where Draco was standing, dressed and groomed for another day

"Hello again darling, do you want some breakfast"

"Yes please, I have to have food to be clever for lessons today"

Narcissa's mouth tightened but she forced a smile,

"Of course, go into the breakfast room and tell the house elf what you want, I'll meet you in there in a moment"

Susan Shard arrived at the house at nine o'clock, punctual as always. She briefly mentioned to Narcissa what the lessons would involve today. Narcissa nodded coldly and set Draco upstairs with her.

Narcissa took a deep breath and snapped her fingers. Dobby immediately appeared and bowed low.

"Yes Missis?" he said looking up at her

She kneeled down at his height so it was not necessary to speak loudly

"Dobby I have an important job for you"

tbc

AN: yeah I knowww I haven't updated in months…but heyy new harry potter book, new ideas….tadaaa more coming soon I PROMISE xxxx

3


	34. Mad Woman

**AN: Sorry for the little wait, I meant for this chapter to be finished sooner but I thought I might make it longer than the usual length to make up for the lost time. Also a bit more happens in this chapter than the last couple.**

**Chapter 34 - Mad woman**

"Yes Missis?" Dobby said chirpily "What is it that Dobby should do for Missis Malfoy"

Narcissa put her finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. Dobby immediately slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Dobby, its very simple" Narcissa whispered. "I want you to keep an eye, I'm going into Lucius' office, make sure nobody comes near while I am in. If they simply go past it do not tell them that I am in there, and if they ask say that I am in the garden. When they go to look for me I want you to quickly warn me so that I can get out…do you understand?" she said slowly.

"Yes Missis, Dobby is quite quite sure"

"Good" Narcissa said standing back up at her normal height.

She immediately walked towards the study, reached her hand out to the handle and turned it.

"Damn, its locked" she frowned. Narcissa pulled out her wand and held it to the lock "_Alohamora_" she said softly, the door did nothing. Narcissa turned to Dobby who was looking at her smiling in a most infuriating way

"Oh wipe that grin off of your face will you?" Narcissa seethed. Again Dobby slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Where does Lucius keep his key?"

Dobby removed his hands

"Mister Malfoy is keeping his key on his persons at all times!"

"He keeps it with him?" Narcissa said not quite understanding the elf's terrible speech impediment

"Yes Missis, at all times"

"Is there no way to get in without it?" Narcissa said thinking of climbing in through the window from the garden.

"There is but one other way Missis, Mister Malfoy is keeping himself a spare key in the Chinese vase" Dobby said pointing at the large Ming dynasty vase beside the staircase.

Narcissa nodded walked over to the vase and looked down into the dark centre. Something told her it was not a good idea to fish her hand down the vase, especially when she heard the sound of scurrying at the bottom of the vase.

"_Accio_ key" Narcissa said pointing her wand at the vase. There was the small sound of something moving and then nothing. "Damn him" Narcissa said angrily. "Dobby, fetch it" she said signalling to the vase.

"But Missis-" Dobby started his eyes wide and scared. Narcissa rolled her own eyes

"I don't have all day" she said grabbing the elf by one of it's humungous ears and simply chucking into the vase. There was the sound of a painful screech "And keep quiet!!" Narcissa said in a loud whisper. Eventually the elf crawled pitifully out of the vase clutching a key in his left hand, the creature was covered in sores and cuts as it gingerly jumped out onto the floor. He held his shaking hand out to Narcissa, giving her the large brass key.

Narcissa clasped it in her hand and unlocked the door stepping into Lucius' study. She gently closed the door behind her.

The sunlight was streaming into the office in strips through the window blinds. The office walls were a reddish brown mahogany wood, with large intricately designed Persian mats along the herring bone floor. Narcissa looked over the wooden desk, it was neatly covered with books and papers and quills. It was actually a very warm room, it certainly had a lived in feel, but then again so it ought to with the amount of time Lucius spent in it. Narcissa serenely sat on Lucius' seat; it was comfortable, with large green leather pillowing which was attacked to the chair. Narcissa could tell that the large arm rests on the side were at a height that would so perfectly comfort Lucius. Narcissa sat up straight, it was time to work.

Surely there was some clue in this office of what Lucius had been up to, surely something.

Narcissa began opening the drawers in the desk.

There were an assortment of letters, envelopes and files littered through them, but nothing incriminating, or suspicious. She read through letters about business dealings and such…she was sure some of them were illegal but that was of no concern of hers. Narcissa closed the drawers and headed to the book shelves. Like a mad woman she began taking some of the books off of the shelf and shaking them to see if anything fell out. She followed this through with perhaps twenty or so books. One…eventually did show something. As she shook the book a small rectangle fluttered down to her feet, the corner; resting against her shoe. Narcissa frowned and picked up the photograph. It was of Lucius many, many years ago. His hair was shorter, and his face smoother. He stood, smirking, next to a tall slightly older woman with long straight, white blonde hair. The faces of the two were so similar; the silver eyes, the high cheek bones, the pale skin. The woman must have been around 5ft10, taller than Lucius was in the picture and around his current height now.

Narcissa could have sworn she had seen this woman before. She seemed distantly familiar, like somebody you once years ago and remember their face and their voice but not their name or the place. Who was she? Narcissa frowned.

Still, this was nothing to do with the matter at hand; she thought slipping the photograph back into the book without a second thought and continuing to search.

"Narcissa, what do you think you are doing?" came a voice out of no where. Narcissa's heart must have stopped beating momentarily. Instantly she felt as though her body had been dipped in cold sweat. Her hands gripped the book she was holding as she slowly turned around. There was Lucius standing in the door way. Narcissa opened her mouth for some explanation but nothing came out. Her eyes dropped to Lucius' feet where Dobby was hiding behind Lucius' legs looking terrified. Narcissa looked back up at Lucius.

"I…I was just…uh…looking for …uh something to read" Narcissa stuttered.

Lucius frowned

"Something to read…from my study? You can't have read every book in our library could you?" he said with a strange tone. "You must have been rather desperate for something to read to look here" Narcissa gulped, not knowing what to say "And do you always make such a mess when looking for a book?" he said signalling to the room. Narcissa followed his hand. She saw that half the things on his desk were out of place and some falling on the floor. His drawers had papers sticking out of them. The books on the shelves had been put back haphazardly, and Narcissa had only just noticed that some of them had been put back so badly, they had fallen down by the time she turned her back on them. "Are you going to tell me what really happened Narcissa?" Narcissa had no answer. Lucius gave a nod "Very well" he finished.

"What are you doing back?" she burst out "I thought you had gone to work"

"I forgot something" he said casually "Something in my drawer…it might take me a little longer to find now though"

"Right…" Narcissa nodded "I'll…leave you to it then."

"Yes that may be a good idea" Lucius said softly "I'll return to work when I've found it"

"Yes…well" Narcissa started but was unable to finish her sentence. She simply walked out of the study. She began to make her way to the stair case when she looked up. Susan was standing at the top of the staircase, holding Draco's hand, looking down at her, in a sickeningly sympathetic way. It looked like pity. Narcissa blanched. Her servant was pitied her! Had this been a year or two ago, Narcissa would have accepted this pity. But now this woman was not sympathising with her for her ill treatment…but pitying her for being herself.

Narcissa felt her fist clench slightly, when suddenly Draco let go of Susan's hand and ran down the stairs to her

"Mummy, Mummy look what I did" he said ecstatically, his eyes bright as he showed her a notebook in which he had written something. Narcissa took the book and read what her son had written in his childish writing.

_"My name is Draco, I am 5 five years old. I like to play with my toys and with my friends."_

"Are you proud of me Mummy? Please say you are" he said grinning. Narcissa read the line again and then looked at her son and smiled

"Yes darling, I am very, very proud of you"

Draco grinned wider, looked back up at Susan in glee, he grabbed the book off his mother and ran back to his tutor.

"Mummy I'm going to learn how to write more things for you" he said grabbing Susan's hand and dragging her back up the stairs. Narcissa sighed and looked around. Dobby was standing near her. She seethed grabbing the elf and ran into the drawing room, gripping tight to the struggling creature and slamming the door behind her. She drew out her wand

"_Muffliato_" she pointed the wand at the door, so that no one would be able to hear her shout. Narcissa turned to Dobby "WHAT DID I ASK YOU TO DO???" she growled at the terrified thing. "TELL ME MY EXACT WORDS!!"

"Dobby was to be keeping an eye out because Missis was going into Mister Malfoy's' office, Dobby was to make sure nobody came near while Missis was in. If they are simply going past it Dobby is not to tell them that Missis Malfoy is in there, and if they ask say that-"

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LUCIUS CAME IN!!"

"Missis Malfoy, Dobby wanted to, he really did. But Miss Susan Shard asked Dobby to fetch something so Dobby had to stop keeping watch…then when Dobby came back downstairs, he saw Mister Malfoy was going into the study."

Narcissa paused

"She called you away from your duties? You chose to follow her rule over your own mistress'?"

"Missis Malfoy, Dobby is most terribly sorry" the elf wailed "Mister Malfoy was telling Dobby to follow what Miss Susan Shard ordered too, Dobby was stuck between two orders Missis"

"SO YOU CHOSE HERS???"

"Dobby so wishes he had not chosen Miss Susan Shard's order now Missis, Dobby is heart brokenly sorry. Dobby thought that perhaps if he quickly went away then he could come back. Dobby never ever thought Mister Malfoy would have returned….or else Dobby would never have left his post."

Narcissa's eyes raged in anger, she felt her self shaking with fury and let out a terrible kick which sent the elf flying across the room. The creature squealed, and Narcissa ran after it, grabbed it by the ear, before opening the lid of the piano and crushing the elf inside it, onto the strings.

"NEVER EVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN SHE SAID DROPPING THE LID"

Narcissa could hear the creature crying inside the piano.

She sighed then left the room running up the main staircase to Draco's nursery where his lessons were taking place. She barged in when Draco was trying to read something

"The…cat….sat…on…the-" he looked up at his Mother. Susan's eyes looked up and met hers.

"Hello Mummy" Draco said pleasantly "Have you come to hear me read?"

"Not right now Dragon…Miss Shard, will you step outside please?"

"Right now?" Susan said softly

"Yes right now, right this second" she nodded

Susan looked down at Draco then stood up and walked across the room and out the door. Narcissa shut the door behind them.

"Yes Narcissa" said Susan calmly

Narcissa's mouth twitched at the use of her first name

"Did you have something to do with my husband's early return Miss Shard?

"No…of course not" the woman frowned

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes…quite sure" Susan said with a slight laugh

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, was this woman mocking her

"Don't laugh at me!" Narcissa said pointing a finger in front of Susan's face

"I wasn't…I…Narcissa is there something the matter?"

"You bloody well know something is the matter!!" Narcissa said quickly in a low voice "You think I don't know what you're up to??"

"I really don't know what you're talking about" Susan said shaking her head and turning away. Narcissa grabbed Susan's arm

"Don't you dare look away from me when I'm speaking to you! You little-"

"Narcissa enough" said a woman's voice from behind her and two hands clamped over her arms. Narcissa glanced round to see Francesca.

"Frankie??" Narcissa said hysterically "What are you-"

Somebody unclamped Narcissa's hand from Susan's arm.

"Alexia?" Narcissa said looking at her brunette friend.

"Go back to work" Alexia said to Susan "We'll handle her"

Susan looked at Narcissa for a moment and then back at Alexia, she nodded and went back into the nursery.

Narcissa stood still shaking in her friend's grip.

"What are you lot doing here?" she said noticing also that Myra was with them. Narcissa tugged away from Francesca to face them "Didn't I tell you I would meet you at half past one? Did you not get my owl?"

"We got your owl" Myra said "But Alexia thought that there might be something wrong and it would be wise to check on you first…quite frankly I'm glad we did"

Frankie nodded

"Let's take this downstairs, and discuss it in more comfort" she said turning and leading the group down the staircase

* * *

"Narcissa…are you feeling alright?" Myra said taking a tea cup from a, rather bruised Dobby's, tray, after having heard Narcissa tell them what happened.

"Yes I'm feeling fine" Narcissa said coolly

"Mhm, it doesn't seem that way" Frankie shook her head "You've gone positively mad"

"Nonsense" Narcissa said rolling her eyes.

Francesca turned and grabbed Narcissa's cup out of her hand, pulled her out of her chair and pushed her towards a large mirror "Look at yourself…is that not a face of a mad woman?"

Narcissa looked, her usually neat face seemed terribly untidy. Her perfect white skin was flushed and blotchy, her eyes wide, and smeared slightly with eye liner. Her silky blonde hair was messy and sticking up out of place. Narcissa felt her hands shaking

"I'm not mad, I tell you! I know things! I can tell certain things that are happening which the rest of you are too blind to see" she said calmly looking at her face in the mirror.

"Cissy…these accusations are quite unfounded…you cannot accuse people of such things with so little proof"

"I'm trying to find proof so that the rest of you start to believe me! I will succeed, you mark my words. I shall prove something to you!!"

"Prove what exactly? That you're a raving lunatic who deserves to be locked up in St. Mungo's?" Francesca said shaking her

"Frankie really…" Alexia said disapprovingly

"This is your doing Frankie" Myra said "You put these ridiculous notions into poor Cissy's head, now look what you've done"

"I never meant for it to go this far…I thought she should be aware of what the situation might be…how was I supposed to know she'd turn out like this.

"No…thank you Frankie…I'm glad you opened my eyes. Who knows, had I been less aware, Susan may have been more obvious with her secrets. Then the situation would be so difficult to manage" Narcissa explained

"Narcissa…you cannot attack your staff" Alexia said shaking her head

"If you're so very worried then dismiss the woman" Myra said simply

"No…Lucius would be suspicious…I must find it out myself…then talk to him about it…I need proof that's all" Narcissa said sitting back down in the arm chair.

Francesca lit a cigarette

"Alexia…go up to that woman, tell her she's may leave early today…I really don't think it's a good idea to leave Cissy alone with her"

Narcissa eyed Francesca angrily

"And what about tomorrow?" Myra asked "Is the tutor only to return while someone is here to watch Cissy"

"I'll talk to Lucius about this" Francesca said after exhaling a small cloud of smoke.

"Oh no, you won't" Narcissa said looking up at Francesca "Don't you dare tell him I attacked the tutor…or that I was searching his office for evidence…if you do I shall never speak to you again."

"Narcissa, my hand on my heart, I promise I will simply tell Lucius that you dislike the tutor a great deal and we have no idea why…then he may ask you and you may ask him questions about her, back" Frankie nodded "Is that alright"

"Myra…Alexia…go with her when she does" Narcissa said looking away

"You've become bitter with this Cissy…where is the friend I once knew?"

Narcissa said nothing.

"I think we better leave her now" Alexia said "Come Frankie…Myra…lets go…I'll speak to the tutor before I leave. Goodbye Cissy"

"Goodbye Cissa"

"Cissy….goodbye"

Her friends said their farewells without a response from Narcissa

"I suppose we'll see ourselves out then" Myra nodded.

Narcissa listened to the women leave. She heard Alexia leave with Susan in toe, chatting about amiable things such as the weather.

Narcissa sat in her chair, glaring out the window.

Oh how she would prove it…then they will see.


	35. Possessed

**Chapter 35 - Possessed **

_Narcissa Malfoy walked along the gravel drive in front of the house; she looked up at the impressive building, with the perfectly designed windows which made the house totally symmetrical. The white peacock wandered across her path and she smiled admiringly. It was a beautiful day, the only sound in the beautiful Wiltshire country side was the sound of birds twittering and the crunch of the gravel beneath Narcissa's shoes._

_Narcissa opened the large front doors of the house and stepped into the cool hallway. Her eyes travelled across the room and landed on the portrait of herself. Well…there had been a portrait of her…now it had been replaced with a painting of a woman with brown hair. Brown hair and red highlights; dressed in Narcissa's robes, smirking down at her. Narcissa's blood ran cold. A door opened and Lucius stepped out._

_"Lucius what is the meaning of-"_

_Her husband walked straight past her as if she never existed, he made his way up the stairs where to Narcissa's horror stood Susan Shard, dressed in the same exquisite emerald robes as in the painting. The brown hair piled onto her head, her brown eyes glaring down at her laughing with delight. Lucius walked up to this woman stood behind her placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"What are you doing here Narcissa? You don't belong here" Lucius said calmly "Please leave me and my wife alone"_

_"Your wife?" Narcissa questioned _

_"Yes my wife…and our son"_

_At that moment Draco came running out of the same room as Lucius had entered from,_

_"Mummy!" he cried cheerfully_

_Narcissa turned to her child, but he too ran straight past her with his arms outstretched. He ran up to the woman on the stairs and wrapped his arms around her. The three looked down at her smirking._

Narcissa shot up screaming with terror, she clutched the white duvet close to her body her blonde hair around her shoulders, sweat pouring down her back. All she could do was scream, scream and kick her legs. She screamed so hard and loud that her throat stung and her eyes watered. She kicked so hard that her legs ached and beat against the thick covers.

Her bedroom door was thrown open, and a very dishevelled Lucius came running in with his wand lit

"Narcissa? Narcissa?" he yelled in a loud whisper "What on Earth is the matter?"

Narcissa continued to scream, and thrash in her bed.

"Narcissa you will wake the whole house" Lucius said throwing down his wand and trying to hold her still with his hands.

Narcissa stopped screaming but continued kicking the duvet

"GET HER OUT" Narcissa burst out "I WANT HER OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

"Hush hush, what on Earth are you talking about? Get who out?"

"YOU KNOW WHO!!! THAT SLUT!! THAT HUSSY!! STEALING MY LIFE!!"

"Narcissa if you don't silence yourself right now I will do so myself"

Narcissa struggled in his grip, and tried to hit him

"Let go of me!" she growled

"Narcissa, you had a nightmare now please calm yourself…Dobby!"

A bruised, sleepy looking house elf appeared with a crack

"Yes Mister Malfoy?" it said restraining a yawn

"Go fetch your Mistress a calming potion! Quickly!"

The house elf nodded and disapparated.

Narcissa continued her struggling

"Narcissa, please…. a nightmare is not worth all this fuss, what has possessed you recently"

Narcissa bared her teeth in frustration

"I have a good mind to send you to St Mungos for some serious help unless you calm down right now"

Dobby reappeared holding a potion

Lucius immediately swiped it from the Elf and attempted to pour it down his wife's throat.

Narcissa struggled to move her face away from it, but Lucius gripped her face around her cheeks in such a way it was impossible to move or keep her mouth shut. Lucius poured the potion into her mouth and quickly closed her mouth to stop her spitting it out.

Narcissa had no choice but to swallow the revolting liquid.

However, she instantly felt a feeling of warmth sweep through her body, it became somewhat of a struggle to be bothered to kick her legs and punch her husband. Narcissa lay back on her pillow, her forehead running with sweat.

Her eyes wavered slightly as she looked at Lucius and his dishevelled appearance.

"Better?" he asked. Narcissa made a nod like movement "Good…Dobby go see that my son is asleep, if he is not make sure he goes back to sleep"

"Yes Mister Malfoy" said Dobby disapparating.

Narcissa looked around the room which seemed to be filled by an orangey glow, not only by Lucius' wand lying stationary on her bed but by the light from the hallway which the open door revealed.

"Now….Narcissa" Lucius said sitting up straight and running a hand through his white blonde hair. "What has happened to you recently?"

"Hmm?" she said looking up into his eyes

"Today you break into my study, and half destroy it while searching for Merlin knows what" Lucius muttered "I later hear from your friends that you are terribly unhappy about the tutor or some rubbish, and now you have a nightmare and scream like a banshee….what is this all about?"

Narcissa's eyelids fluttered slightly with tiredness. She had no wish to discuss the matter with Lucius right now; all she could picture in her head was the way Susan looked in her robes, with her husband, with her son. The images in her nightmare seemed plastered in her brain like a permanent sticking charm.

"Where do you go…early on Wednesday morning?" she asked

"What?" Lucius frowned

"Why are you so insistent on hiring that tutor?" Narcissa continued

"What on-"

"Why were you acting funny at dinner the other day? Why were you in Diagon Alley when you told me you were at work? Who was the present for?" she asked each question one after another

"Narcissa, please…what are you implying?" he said turning his head ever so slightly.

Narcissa let out a deep breath

"Are you having an affair with that woman?" there…she had asked it.

"Narcissa….are you…are you completely insane? How? How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Well…are you?" she asked

"Of course I am bloody well not, that girl is only 19 years old. And did I not tell you I would never sleep with another woman so long as we were married? Didn't I?"

"Yes but-"

"No yes but, Narcissa, where is this coming from…….let me guess…Frankie put these ideas in your head" he said coldly

"Leave my friends out of it…why have you been lying to me about where you've been…what's with all the snooping, secrets and lies?"

Lucius opened his mouth and then closed it again. He sighed and said almost reluctantly

"Very well….Narcissa…get up, we're going for a little walk"

* * *

Narcissa frowned, gripping the dressing gown around her body, her soft soled slippers making a slight pat as she walked across the hall, Lucius' hand over her arm; as if to make sure she did not try to run away. He walked slightly ahead of her, with his wand outstretched, lighting the way through the dark corridor.

The Malfoy Manor was a large home; it was called a Manor but was truly more the size of a mansion or stately home. When it had been first built several centuries ago it had been smaller, but over the years the occupants had expanded it, building extra extensions when the Malfoy family purchased more of the surrounding land. The name Manor had remained the same. As the house was so big, there were many rooms and corridors which were rarely explored. When Narcissa had first married Lucius, before Draco was born, she would entertain herself by trying to explore the many different rooms and corridors, examining the different pictures on the wall as she past. It was now that Narcissa realised that they were walking down one of these hallways which she may have past all those years ago and never bothered returning to.

The corridor looked slightly more neglected to the rest of the house, it was not dirty but it was clear that the house elves did not spend nearly as much time cleaning these hallways as they did on the frequently used rooms.

Narcissa wondered why Lucius was taking her down this corridor, in order to explain himself.

When the two reached the end of the corridor they came to a large, black, velvet curtain it hang long and thick and faded. (She could not remember if she had past it before or if not, either way it had never made much impact on her) Lucius stopped and looked up at it. Narcissa looked at it too, she glanced at Lucius to see if there was anything particular on the curtain that made him stare…evidently there was not.

"Lucius…why are we staring at a curtain?" Narcissa asked

Lucius closed his eyes slowly then reopened them; he moved away from her and pulled on a large chord beside the curtain, slowly pulling it apart to reveal a painting. It was large, like the curtain covering. It was of a tall woman with sleek silver blonde hair draping far down her back, arrogant features with high cheek bones and full lips painted scarlet. Her eyes flashed silver-grey as she gazed down at her viewers from her vast height.

It was the woman in the photograph.

4


	36. Portia

**Chapter 36 - Portia**

"L-Lucius…who is she?" Narcissa said pointing up at the woman looking down at her "Who are you?" she said to the painting. The painting ignored her and looked at Lucius and sat down in a chair in another part of her painting.

"She won't answer you…I muted her"

"Muted her?? How?...and goodness why??" Narcissa said shocked. She had never heard of muting a painting, Narcissa had heard of using _Silencio_, but it wore off very quickly.

"Its difficult magic…very difficult indeed…we had to even have the painting edited to make sure" Lucius explained pointing to the woman's face. Narcissa squinted and looked carefully, she saw a few very tiny black lines on the woman's lips.

"It looks as though her mouth has been sewn up" Narcissa said

"It has been painted in such a way, so should the spell ever for some reason wear off, she will still be silent until we can redo the spell."

"A silent portrait…how…how horrible" Narcissa said softly "And kept behind a black curtain in a dark unexplored hallway….what did this poor woman do to deserve such a horrible fate?"

Narcissa knew that occasionally…in terrible cases, a person, usually deceased, could be punished for there crimes against their family by covering their portrait so that they could not look out. Narcissa guessed too that the frame had been blocked off so that she could not pass to her neighbouring frames. "Lucius, who is she?"

"It does not surprise me that you do not remember her…I cannot believe you two would have met often…and when you did I doubt you would have spoken much. This is my sister"

"…your sister?" Narcissa said looking up. No doubt this woman did indeed look like true Malfoy, so much like Lucius…and she could also see traces of Claudia in her.

Narcissa suddenly briefly remembered a face at her Wedding. And a flash of her walking though the house on a few visits before Narcissa was married to her brother. They had never spoken much and Narcissa recalled the sister may never have been very social. Or perhaps she was several years older, and that she had nothing to say to young Narcissa. "I had forgotten you had a sister…where is she?"

"Narcissa…it is my sister who I've been visiting every Wednesday morning"

"…huh?" Narcissa said confused

"I'll show you tomorrow"

---

Narcissa dressed early next morning, dressing in soft robes of faded aquamarine and silver. She pinned her hair in place and slipped on her kitten heeled shoes.

"Dobby" Narcissa said, not taking her eyes off the mirror.

The house elf suddenly appeared

"Yes Missis Malfoy?" the house elf said shaking slightly

"I'm going out this morning, see to it that Draco is dressed and fed and explain to the tutor that I am not here to greet her as I am visiting a relative"

"Yes Missis Malfoy…anything else?"

Narcissa placed another pin in her hair

"No…that is all" she said finishing, and taking a slight step back to examine herself.

"Yes Missis Malfoy"

Narcissa applied a soft coat of make up. Nothing too fancy. She understood that the circumstances of what she would do today were hardly going to be happy, but she could manage to make herself look presentable.

Narcissa made her way down the stairs where Lucius was waiting for her

"Do you wish to eat anything before we leave?" Lucius asked solemnly

"No…it's quite alright" Narcissa answered in a similar manner

"Shall we leave then?" Lucius asked

"Where is it we're actually going Lucius?"

"You'll see" he said darkly lowering his face as he pulled on his cloak

"No tell me now" Narcissa ordered, still not entirely trusting him

"…St Mungo's" he answered turning away from her walking towards the front door.

"St Mungos?!" Narcissa repeated "Why on…your sister is there?"

Lucius said nothing but held the door open for her.

Narcissa nodded, not sure what to expect.

They walked in silence through the gravel drive and out the front gates of the Manor. They both apparated to St Mungo's in silence.

---

They apparated straight into the St Mungo's reception, the room was crowded as usual/Narcissa had been a few times in her youth, and then again several times when had been pregnant with Draco. It had not changed very much although it seemed slightly lighter and slightly busier too. Lucius quickly turned away from the crowds, turning her with him.

"It would be wise if we covered are faces" Lucius said

"Why?" Narcissa frowned

"It should be most incriminating for our family if we were to be recognised…"

Narcissa's frown deepened. She had been to St. Mungo's plenty of times without covering her face…what could possibly be so bad. Nether the less Narcissa pulled the hood of her pale green robes over her head, it was rather large and loose so covered the top half of her face as well as the sides. The only way she would have been recognisable would have been if someone were too look at her straight in the face.

Lucius pulled the hood over his face too in a similar way, and walked with towards the lift.

"Which floor are we going too?" Narcissa asked in a soft voice so that anyone near by would not hear her or recognise her voice

"Fifth" Lucius explained

Narcissa looked at the sign

**Fifth Floor…..Spell Damage**

Narcissa bit her lip, what was she about to see? What did this have to do with Lucius' sister. Narcissa had not seen the woman in years, how long had she been in hospital? Narcissa could not remember the last time she had seen her…she could not even recall her name.

They took the lift to the fifth floor and left, Narcissa walking slightly behind Lucius who was walking boldly ahead.

Narcissa's eyes followed the signs they were moving in.

**Closed Ward**

The Closed Ward? Why that was only for people in hospital for long periods of time. Usually (as said in her mother's words) "the insane."

Narcissa bit her lip. There was a terrible omen in the Pureblood traditions, if there was one thing which kept the superstitious lot in fear; it was madness. Narcissa knew that Claudia was quick to insult Narcissa but calling her mother an "insane alcoholic" because Claudia too knew the terrible shame madness caused a family. If old Pureblood family had a relative who had been plagued by madness from birth or later in life, they would rarely or never be heard of again. Whether they were killed or sent away would remain a mystery. So this was why Lucius wanted to cover their faces when going to this ward.

Lucius walked into the Closed Ward. Narcissa immediately felt she was surrounded with terrible terrible luck. Here were these crazed wizards and witches, walking past them with strange glazed over looks in there eyes. Narcissa felt quite faint as she saw a wizard walk into a wall several times for the sake of it, and she grabbed Lucius' arm in fear when a mad witch laughed hysterically in her face.

Her heart raced, and she willed Lucius too quickly explain what was going on so she could get out of this place.

Lucius stopped by a closed off room, where I guard stood in front of. Lucius lowered his hood, and Narcissa followed suit.

"Identification please" the guard said stiffly

Lucius took out a his Ministry of Magic work identification card. The guard nodded and looked at Narcissa

"She's my wife" Lucius said

"Very well, but Mr Malfoy, if you come to often like this she'll become disorientated and you know what will…"

"Yes...I know…I don't plan on coming two days in a row in the future, just this once"

"Mm…she needs order" The guard explained handing Lucius back the card and unlocking the door. Narcissa gulped and stood closer to Lucius as he slowly stepped into the room. Narcissa stepped in behind him, he through an arm out so that she would not go any further, like a doe checking the surroundings of a field when with a fawn. Narcissa's eyes followed Lucius' gaze.

It a smartly decorated hospital room, decked with rather attractive furniture. Which, seemed strange with the modern hospital décor; there was a four poster bed, an antique writing desk and a cushioned settee. sat a tall thin figure sitting on an ornate wooden chair looking out of the window onto the busy muggle street. She was dressed well, in blue chintz robes. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail.

Lucius did not move nor did he say anything at all.

Narcissa remained silent, waiting for the figure to do something.

Lucius must have come to the finalisation that she would make no reaction to them so ventured forward very slightly. He must have stepped a little too close and the figure suddenly twitched irritably. Narcissa took several frightened steps back away, her eyes wide and scared. Lucius looked at Narcissa and made a hushing motion.

"Portia" Lucius said in a deep quite voice.

Ah of course, that was her name Narcissa remembered suddenly as he said it.

Portia moved her head slightly and stayed there.

"You've not caught her at her best" came a voice from behind Narcissa, Narcissa nearly jumped out of her skin. She never knew anyone was behind her until she turned around and saw a smallish, fattish woman sitting in a chair watching Portia from the other side of the room.

Lucius looked at the woman sitting in the chair and nodded before turning back to look at Portia.

"She's not very social today, especially now, this is out of her routine…she needs order" the old witch stated

"We won't make a habit of this" Lucius said softly "Portia" he took a closer step

"Don't get too close, she bit Healer Pickwick's hand the other day, right to the bone…can't say what she might do today. Mostly she's been sitting looking out that window"

"Portia…the dress looks beautiful on you" Lucius said "….Do you remember Narcissa?"

Narcissa looked up at Lucius; she had never seen his face look so tender, so almost frightened, yet very calm.

Portia suddenly stood up out of her chair and walked closer to the window.

"Has she eaten anything today?" Lucius asked the witch on the chair

"No…not since yesterday…not a drop of water even. If she don't eat in the next two hours we're gonna have to restrain her and force it down her"

Lucius walked very slowly up to his sister and stood beside her looking out the window

"Watch it, she's in a very funny mood today, can't place whether she's up or down"

"Lucius do listen to the woman, who knows what she might do"

Lucius ignored Narcissa and pointed at something outside the window and said something to his older sister. Narcissa watched them, the two siblings. Portia who was very much taller than the petite Narcissa, was an inch or so shorter than Lucius.

Portia suddenly made a angry movement and walked away from Lucius, flapping her arm out as if to tell him to go away, and she walked to another window to look out of that instead.

"Portia?" Lucius tried again. Portia became suddenly agitated; picked up a beautiful looking, glass ornament that was on the bedside cabinet and threw it at Lucius.

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa shrieked, Lucius quickly dodged the ornament, seeing the thing flying again the wall smashing into thousand pieces.

Portia snarled like an angry dog at her brother.

Lucius took out his wand and muttered

"_Reparo" _at the object which immediately fixed itself. Lucius picked it up and placed it on a high shelf.

"Sir, Madam, I really do think you should leave now, you haven't caught he on the best of days, come back next Wednesday at the normal time" the woman said getting up slowly and opening the door for them.

Lucius nodded taking a last look at his sister before leading Narcissa out of the door.

5


End file.
